Shades
by Raven12
Summary: Fifty Shades meets Pitch Perfect. If the subject matter of BDSM offends you then look no further. This is an AU love story.
1. Chapter 1

Shades – Chapter 1

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

Why did I let her talk me into this? I'm not even on the school paper…that's Chloe's thing, not mine. But how can I say no to her? Easy…with my finals coming up, working evenings at the radio station and creating mixes for both radio airplay and for my a-Capella group, the Barden Bella's…there's just no time. But I, Beca Mitchell could never forgive myself because Chloe is like the sister I never had and has looked out for me since my freshman year here at Barden University. While she's the outgoing type with fire engine red hair and wearing the trendiest of clothes, she's always going out on dates with different guys every weekend. I've been told I'm the exact opposite, that I'm the dark and mysterious type because I keep to myself, not giving a damn about trends or dating and can usually be found in our shared apartment working on my mixes and studying. You see…my ambition in life is to live in Los Angeles and sit behind a mixing console to develop and produce music for up and coming artists. However before I can live the dream, my father arranged for me to attend this college, free of charge, compliments of the University to all it's faculty members.

Chloe is a few years older than me. After she and Aubrey, another mutual friend and ex-Bella captain graduated, she took some time off, then decided to return to Barden to pursue an advanced degree, so the way it ended up, we'll be graduating together. For almost a year she's been trying to hook up the ultimate interview for the school paper that will give her that boost to land that perfect job when she's done with her studies. The interview is with some billionaire university benefactor that is also part of the alumni. After making a total pain in the ass of herself, Chloe finally got her wish and landed the interview, however as of this morning she's being treated for the flu and bedridden which is why I have agreed to step in her shoes and do this enormous favor for her.

"Chloe…what should I wear?" I holler out from my bedroom, wearing only my fluffy navy bathrobe.

Crawling out of the comforts of her bed, my virus ridden friend goes into my closet and searches for any garment absent of black or anything with plaid in it, which happens to be the majority of my wardrobe. Without saying anything she pulls out a skirt, a collared white blouse and a buttoned up sweater, then tosses them on my bed. Without a single word she returns to her bedroom, shuts the door and has a coughing fit. Damn…she really is sick.

"Thank you!" I yell out loud enough to be heard by her.

With the addition of my tall leather boots I'm dressed in a matter of minutes and spend the next half hour trying to manage my unruly tangled hair which now resembles a rat's nest due to the friggin humidity. Not one for spending too much time styling my hair, I settle for a simple braid.

"Hey Chloe! My shitty little death trap of a car will never make the trip so I'm taking your Prius." I yell out.

Her bedroom door opens slightly and a hand appears through the created slit with a set of keys dangling from her finger. I grab the keys, Chloe's interview questions and digital recorder, then program the address into my cell phone and I'm off like a herd of turtles to see what's so special about this dude.

* * *

JS Enterprises

A few hours later I pull up to a tall modern building with the letters JS Enterprises on it. Not knowing anything about this company or the dude running it I enter the building and approach the reception desk which has the most perfect looking blonde girl greeting me.

"May I help you ma'am?"

I look around and behind me. Who the fuck is she talking to? Ma'am? She's older than I am.

"Umm…I'm Rebeca Mitchell here to see a Mr. Swanson. He's expecting Chloe Beale however she's very ill, so I'm here on her behalf."

"All visitors must be announced so it'll just be a moment ma'am."

There it is again. I'm twenty-two fucking years old! Why does this blonde bitch insist on calling me that? After a few minutes the brainless bimbo directs me to the twentieth floor where I'm greeted by another Barbie doll.

"Ma'am please wait here and I'll let Mr. Swanson know you're here."

Again with the ma'am crap. It must be the frumpy sweater I'm wearing. I acknowledge blonde bimbo number two with a smirk and take a seat on an elaborate leather couch and look around the office to get any hints of the man I'm about to interview. Right on schedule a set of double doors open and a man from the Middle East exits. As the darker man leaves he yells back something to the effect of scheduling a golf game, another slender figure passes through the doors, shakes hands with the man then suddenly locks eyes with me. Continuing to stare, the corners of his lips turn slightly upward, but says nothing causing my heart to stutter. Without a single word he turns back around and disappears back into his office. Whoa! What the hell just happened and why am I all of a sudden shaking? Beca…get a grip…it's just an ordinary guy who happens to be the most gorgeous man you've ever seen. Okay so he's much younger than I expected and bears a striking resemblance to Adonis…but why does he have to be so good looking and why didn't Chloe give me a brief biography on the guy?

"Miss Mitchell…you may go in now." Says blonde bimbo number two bringing me out of my fog.

It's either due to my lack of coordination or clumsiness, perhaps a combination of both that causes me to make the most graceful entrance into his office as I trip over my feet and fall flat on my face, sprawled out on the lushest of carpeting.

On all fours I feel gentle hands around me, helping me stand. I glance up and lock eyes with him once again. Holy shit he's so young and dressed impeccably in a dark grey suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie. His hair is dark brown and deliciously tousled with the warmest chocolate brown eyes that seem to judge my every being.

A well manicured hand reaches down, as I dare to see him through strands of hair escaping from my braid, grinning at me, no doubt full of amusement at my awkwardness. As our fingers touch, I feel an odd exhilarating electrical current go throughout my body and feel my face flush. What's happening to me and how is this guy so young and so damn attractive? It shouldn't be legal to look this good.

"Miss Beale…are you all right?" He asks in the most delectable voice and looking mildly interested but he doesn't know that I've come in Chloe's place.

"Umm…I'm sorry you weren't informed but I'm here on behalf of Chlo- I mean Miss Beale…she's sort of ill and couldn't make it." I say trying to pull myself together.

"Oh? I hope it's nothing serious." He pauses. "…and whom might you be?"

His formality and politeness takes my breath away and for a brief moment I've lost the ability of speech. For someone so young, perhaps only a few years older than me, he seems so much more mature, and beyond his years.

"I'm Rebeca Mitchell, but you can call me Beca. I attend Barden University with Chloe."

"I see," he says. "Would you like to have a seat Miss Mitchell?" He says guiding me to an enormous L shaped white leather sectional. "Perhaps something to drink?"

"Umm…water would be great…thank you." I say taking a seat on the softest leather couch.

The God before me presses a button and a third blonde bimbo enters the room takes direction from him, then leaves just as quickly as she appeared. Taking in the enormity size of the office, it has floor to ceiling windows, modern dark wood furniture with mosaic paintings in a very sterile white environment. The room is obviously too large for one person, however with his success, it suits him. Within minutes there's a knock at the door and my ice water is delivered to me.

"Will there be anything more Mr. Swanson?"

"No Susan…thank you."

A large mosaic on the far wall catches my attention. As I look closer it is actually made up of several smaller photographs arranged in a square, it's very unique and beautiful.

He notices my interest. "That one came from a local artist."

"It's really lovely. Turning something so ordinary into the extraordinary," I spew out, becoming more distracted by his appearance.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Mitchell," he responds in the softest voice causing me to blush, as he sinks into a white leather chair adjacent to me.

Trying to clear my mind of errant inappropriate thoughts clouding me and attempt to concentrate at the task at hand, but my clumsiness is back in full force as I fumble with Chloe's digital recorder and end up dropping it several times on the glass top coffee table infront of me.

"Sorry," is all I'm able to say as I find the courage to look at him. He's intently watching me with one hand on his lap and the other on his chin as he looks to be suppressing a smile at my obvious embarrassment.

"I should have asked you first…do you mind if I record you?"

"Miss Mitchell, after all the effort you've gone through to set up, how could I say no." He replies…teasing me.

I roll my eyes at his comment and completely set up the difficult recorder.

"Did Chloe…I mean Miss Beale tell you what this interview was for?"

"Yes…it's supposed to appear in the graduation issue of the college press as I'll be conferring the degrees at this year's ceremony."

Oh! This is interesting I think to myself, briefly distracted with the thought that someone, a few years older than myself is going to present me with my degree. Okay, it's weird but this guy is obviously successful and richer than God, so I guess it's all right, but it would've been nice to know ahead of time…I'll have to ask Chloe about this later.

Scanning the list of questions, I hook a tendril of escaped hair behind my ear and get down to business.

"Okay…on to the questions," I say fumbling with the damn recorder again.

"Please…allow me," he says turning on the device with ninja precision coordination while smirking at my nervousness.

Trying to look more professional I sit up straight, square my shoulders and begin the interrogation.

"You're very young to have accomplished so much in your life, to what do you owe your success?" I look up from the carefully prepared document and wait for his response.

"I'm very good at judging people. I know what makes them tick and what drives them. I can also tell what inspires them and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team and reward them well." He pauses. "I also have a natural gut instinct and can spot solid ideas and good people. The people you employ is the backbone to any successful business."

Okay…pretty good answer I admit but he still sounds like an arrogant ass…but a good looking one.

"Maybe your just lucky," this slips out of my mouth before I'm able to capture it.

"I don't subscribe to luck Miss Mitchell. It's about having the right people on your team, directing their energies accordingly from following my leadership."

"You sound like a control freak!" Again the words are out of my mouth with reckless abandonment.

"Control is exercised in all aspects of my life, Miss Mitchell." He says full of seriousness, holding my gaze, causing my heart to beat erratically and face to flush.

I'm trying to keep it together but this young man has an unnerving effect on me. From his overwhelming good looks to the sensual softness of his voice to the way he strokes his lower lip. The sensations building within me are something I've never felt before. It's becoming inappropriate and I wish he would just stop.

"Do you feel you have eternal power?"

There you go! Answer that one...weirdo!

"Well, I do employ thousands of people so that gives me a sense of responsibility. If I were to suddenly lose interest and sell the business, a good portion of the people I employ would no longer have the ability to pay their mortgages, let alone bills."

His lack of humility is disturbing to say the least.

"Don't you have someone or a board to answer to?" I ask full of disgust.

"It's my company, Miss Mitchell. I am the board."

You arrogant ass! I want to tell him as I look away from his smug expression. Trying to change the subject I scan Chloe's list for a different line of questioning.

"When you're not controlling the livelihood of thousands of slaves…I mean employees, do you have any interests outside of work?"

Satisfied with getting my jab in, the pompous sounding, but stunning man of perfection let's out a small chuckle. For the first time his smile reaches his eyes and sends my body temperature through the roof as I enter full blush mode. Wow…how is he doing this to me? To cool myself down I take a sip of water, return the glass safely to the coffee table and shift my legs, crossing them over. Biting my lower lip to divert my attention, I try to shake the thoughts of a taboo nature out of my mind.

"Rebeca…I have many varied interests from playing golf and racquetball to flying jets and helicopters to sailing international waters."

Wow…he used my first name…that's a first.

"My interests may be on the extravagant side, but when you have the means, anything is possible." He says sounding like an arrogant ass again.

"Are you gay?" The words fall from my lips before I have time to stop them.

The question surprises him as he let's out a belly laugh.

"Is that question even on your friend's list?"

I shrug my shoulders and smirk at him. "Maybe," I say which sparks his interest.

"No Miss Mitchell…I'm not gay." He finally replies.

Okay we're back to being formal again.

"Are you involved with anyone at the moment?" The question isn't on Chloe's list, but out of my own curiosity, I just have to know.

Not looking very amused, the Greek God rises from his chair and sits down next to me on the couch. Our thighs touch and the heat from his body sends shivers down my spine, causing parts of my anatomy to react on their own accord. He motions closer to me and softly whispers in my ear.

"I date many women Rebeca, but I don't do the boyfriend thing." My eyes close on their own as my breathing becomes hitched.

Feeling his warm breath on the side of my face I turn my head and our lips are inches from touching. My head is swimming as I focus on his inviting mouth, desperately wanting to feel his lips on mine. I close my eyes again, lean in closer and suddenly he's gone, answering a call from one of his blonde bimbos.

"Mr. Swanson your next appointment is here."

Completely flushed and out of breath I turn off the recorder, rise to my feet and head for the double door exit.

"Susan…cancel my next meeting." He orders, taking me by surprise.

"But sir…it's-"

"You heard me Susan…no more interruptions!" He barks out.

This can't be happening. I'm under this guy's spell and need to leave before something I will forever regret, happens. As I approach the double doors, he grabs my arm and turns me to face him. What is this I'm feeling…lust…desire...arousal? Completely flushed I'm unable to look him in the eye and bite my lower lip to control my nerves.

"Please stop doing that." He pleads in the softest most masculine voice.

I'm finally able to look him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Your lip…I want to bite that lip of yours." He confesses, making me gasp and sending my mind straight to the nearest adult superstore.

Oh, my God…I want this man and I want him now. I want him to press me against the wall and suck the oxygen out of my lungs. I want his hands all over my body and…Stop it Beca...get a grip! He is too perfect and too damn sexy…I can't take anymore…I need to plan my escape. Looking at my iPhone and noticing the time and use it as an excuse.

"I really need to leave," Not sounding very convincing. "Thank you Mr. Swanson. Thank you for the interview. I'm sure you have more important matters to tend to."

"Actually I would love to show you around. Since you're graduating soon perhaps I can interest you in an internship in my company."

"Thank you but I don't think I would fit in." I say referring to the blonde bimbos on staff.

"What do you mean? I'm sure we can find something in my company that suits you. What's your major? What kind of career are you looking for?"

Okay…who's interviewing who?

I sigh deeply knowing he's not going to let me out of his sight just yet.

"I…I would like to create and produce music for a reputable record label so I doubt there's anything for me here…but thank you." I quickly say and turn away.

Motioning closer to me he whispers in my ear once again.

"Actually Beca…I own some record labels so I can help you in ways you never dreamed of. I also think you would be a perfect fit here." He says in the most seductive voice.

"I'll consider it...thank you." I manage to say and start turning towards the exit.

"Please stay." He practically begs me, dusting his lips over mine turning my insides into jello.

Fuck…I want to kiss him. With my eyes closed, from the deepest part of my being I gather enough will power, lick my lips and distance myself from this dangerous man.

"Goodbye Mr. Swanson." I manage to say breathlessly and extend my hand to shake his.

"I guess we'll see each other at graduation." He replies reaching for my hand, then bringing it to his lips, making me quiver. Shit! How does he do that!?

"Perhaps we'll see each other sooner Beca," He says giving me a mischievous look.

I acknowledge his wicked grin and hurry out of his sterile office and practically race to Chloe's car. What the hell just happened in there? For my entire existence I've never had feelings that intense for another human being. Chloe better be on her death bed because I'm going to kill her for not warning me.

* * *

Beca & Chloe's Apartment

A few hours later I arrive home and find Chloe awake, sipping chicken soup out of a mug and watching a movie. Practically throwing her keys at her, I let her have it.

"Why the fuck didn't you warn me about him?" I say furious at my redhead friend.

"Nice to see you too Beca…and yes I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking." She says full of disappointment and sarcasm.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to be insensitive, it's just he wasn't anything I expected and I was hardly prepared for this."

Back in full reporter mode, Chloe sits up and wants the scoop.

"Tell me about him. What was he like?"

As much as I want to, I can't stay angry at her.

"He's young…very young and an arrogant asshole." I say still full of anger…but not as convincing as when I first walked in.

Nothing gets past Chloe Beale as she takes a closer look at my blush and calls me on it.

"Oh, my God! Rebeca Ann Mitchell…you like him!" She says. "…and don't you dare try to deny it because your face is the color of my hair."

I turn away to hide my amused expression but she forces me to look at her.

"This is so exciting! I've waited years for the day that someone would sweep you off your feet and now it's finally happened. Did anything happen?"

Resigned to the fact that she's not going to drop it, I tell her what she wants to know.

"No…nothing happened but-…"

Chloe interrupts me and finishes my sentence. "But you wanted it to."

"Oh God yes." I finally admit closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath.

Full of excitement, my flu stricken friend wraps her arms around my waist and squeaks.

"I can't believe after a lifetime of innocence thee one and only Beca may finally become a woman."

"Just because I've never done the deed it doesn't mean I'm not a woman."

"You're still a virgin Beca…a twenty-two year old virgin. What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Jeez…you make it sound like it's a disease. Like I've told you before I've been saving myself for that perfect moment. It's not that I haven't wanted to…I'm just being patient, that's all. I'm still a woman…just one that hasn't experienced sex."

"Dearest Beca…until your cherry belongs to somebody else…you're not."

I roll my eyes at her comment, grab a snack and head over to my bedroom. After a long day spending eight hours on the road and being in the presence of Adonis, I'm ready for bed. However the minute my eyes shut visions of a certain hunk of a man invade my dreams.

_Pressing me down into the soft leather cushions of his sofa his lips brush lightly against mine. As I reach up to claim his mouth he moves away urging me to want him more. His hands hold my head steady as he avoids kissing me but softly bites down on my lower lip. I moan at the sensation and begin to squirm underneath him. Finally relieving me of the torture his mouth captures mine in the most delicious fashion as his tongue penetrates my closed lipped seal. His taste is intoxicating as my mouth opens wider granting him complete access. His hands soon find the bottom of my sweater, explores my bare skin and comes in contact with my throbbing breasts. Squeezing and kneading my tender flesh he swiftly raises my sweater, forces my bra cups downward and takes a hardened nipple into his mouth eliciting a guttural moan from deep inside. My body is on fire as he sucks and pulls at one nipple while massaging the other. The next thing I know his other hand reaches under my skirt and cups my drenched sex. Hooking the flimsy fabric to the side..._

"Hey Beca…you've got class in like ten minutes. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Chloe yells from the other side of my door ripping me away from my totally awesome sex dream.

Holy shit! It occurs to me that I seriously have it bad for this guy. What the hell am I going to do about him? Damn you Jesse Swanson!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Shades – Chapter 2

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

Having overslept, I'm rushing out the door with my backpack draped over my shoulder and running across the quad like an idiot to make my first class of the day.

Lecture Hall – Advanced Comparative Literature

Prying open the doors to a large lecture hall of my Advanced Comp Lit course, I'm only five minutes late, however the disappointed expression of Professor Francis Mitchell...yes my one and only father, with his infamous glare, burns a hole through my heart as I immediately and quietly as possible slide into a seat, closest to the exit. Even in a room this large filled with a hundred students he makes me feel as though I'm the only one there.

Having the attention span of a flea, thoughts of that pompous ass I met yesterday continue to be a distraction and have left a lasting impression on me and is now invading my dreams. He's arrogant…yes, but so confident, commanding and so accomplished with impeccable manners…it's so rare to see someone at ease with themselves at such a young age. On the other hand he's stoic and has a certain coldness about him…almost to the point of being lonely with sadness that has me drawn to him like a moth to a flame and intrigues me even more. He dates women but doesn't do the "boyfriend" thing…what the hell is that about? Does this guy have a problem getting close to anyone? Does he have issues with intimacy or fear of commitment? If or when I ever see him again, this is something worthy of my exploration. Even with his obvious flaws he still unnerves me. His looks alone…a strong jawline with heart shaped lips and the softest brown orbs and athletic build, I would guess he would be close to six feet, he's seems to be the perfect fit to my petite five foot, two inch height.

The drive home yesterday was long but with my mixes playing on full blast, drowning out my newly discovered feelings, it was a welcome distraction.

As students begin to flock to the exit bringing me back to reality, I attempt at world record speed to stuff my supplies into my backpack to avoid any interaction with my father however to my misfortune he's already standing over me.

"Nice of you to join us…its not like you to be late. Is everything all right?"

Continuing to stuff my bag in an aggressive manner I finally look up at my disapproving parental figure.

"Yes dad…I'm fine...sorry to be late...I just overslept. If I can help it, it won't happen again."

"It's okay Becs…I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He pauses. "Are you still coming over for dinner on Sunday?"

Still obsessed by that arrogant ass I sigh with frustration.

"I don't know…Luke may need me to fill in at the radio station so I'll have to let you know later in the week."

Still watching me with a look of disappointment he continues to recite his lecture of my life.

"You know Beca, DJ'ing is not a profession, it's more like a hobby unless you're someone famous like Rick Dees."

My jaw clenches, my eyes roll and I sigh once more with frustration…he just doesn't get it...he never will!

"Dad…I've told you many times that I want to make and produce music for a living…DJ'ing is something I do on the side for additional income. It's also the best way to get my music heard and my name out there." I say with conviction, then continue to rant on. "Listen, I've stuck it out here and I'm graduating in less than a month. I not only did what you asked by joining a group, I ended up leading the Bella's and even won awards for this University. What more do you want from me!?"

"Becs…I know...we're very proud of you but I just worry about my only daughter who's become somewhat of a loner. Do you even go out with your friends…do you have a boyfriend?"

Why the hell is everyone so interested in my personal life?

"I hang out with the Bella's during and after rehearsals. As for dating…I don't have any interest in anyone here and don't really have the time to pursue a relationship."

I can tell my father wants to ask more but tries to restrain himself. After a long moment of silence, there it is…the one assumption every twenty-something year old woman without a boyfriend must endure from their parent.

"Honey…if you prefer the company of women to men, we're perfectly okay with that. Just as long as your happy-"

Interrupting my father I need to set him straight.

"Whoa! First of all…I don't! Just because I haven't had a steady boyfriend, it doesn't mean I'm gay…and second of all, there is someone…a guy, I'm interested in, but it's a little complicated and he's not from around here." I admit to my dad thinking about the Greek God from the day before.

"I just figured with your type of clothing, dark make-up and tattoos…you weren't interested in men."

Poking my eyes out of my head, I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Wow…I would have never in a million years expected you, an educated college professor to give in to stereotypes. Nice dad…really nice." I say with complete disgust. "Now if you're done with this unnecessary intervention, I need to get going before I'm late…again."

"All right…I guess I deserved that. I apologize for jumping to conclusions. Like I promised you on your first day here, I will help support you after graduation, when you move to L.A." He pauses. "You've held up your end of the bargain, so now it's my turn."

Acknowledging my father, I toss my backpack over my shoulder and head on over to the auditorium to meet with my Bella's to start the process of relinquishing the pitch pipe to a worthy successor.

* * *

Barden Auditorium

Still shaking my head in disbelief over the dreaded conversation with my father I arrive to the auditorium to find the girls sharing their latest sexual exploits. Trying to block out they're inappropriate dialogue I continue to busy myself and take out my aggression on the dry erase board by clearing the surface while the girls gossip and try to get me to open up about my sex life, or lack of.

"Hey Beca…when was the last time you rode the hobby horse?"

"That's none of your business Amy." I respond with my back still facing the girls, my eyes rolling on their own accord.

"Oh C'mon on Beca…throw us a bone. Stacie just told us she had a foursome the other night." Denise says.

"Gross!" Is all I can manage to say.

"What about you Beca, are you getting the hot beef injection?" Stacie asks jokingly.

"Guys…my sex life is not up for discussion."

"Or lack of," Stacie says, making the girls laugh.

"You never go out on dates. When was the last time you got laid? Is there something you're not telling us?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah Beca...share something with us…we always do." Ashley probes on.

Yeah…no shit! I think to myself. TMFI...I really wish they wouldn't.

"She probably hasn't come out yet guys." The Aussie pauses. "Lez-be-honest."

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Why the hell does everyone think I'm a lesbian?" I finally lash out.

"Well you are kinda badass looking with your scary ear-spike that can probably gut a fish, not to mention your tattoos." She pauses. "If the shoe fits-"

"Amy!" I yell back, interrupting her.

Chloe, who is still a Bella since returning to Barden sees my discomfort and comes to my rescue.

"Guys, leave her alone. Believe me, Beca is very straight. As a matter of fact there is someone in her life-"

Knowing where she's going with this, I'm immediately in her face, interrupting her.

"Chloe…please don't." I urge her with caution but she still continues.

"I don't know the guy personally but he's really hot, very successful and not from around here." Chloe gives me a knowingly nod and smiles.

"You're dating an older man Beca?" Cynthia Rose asks.

Nodding my head again in disbelief I quickly change the subject.

"Okay guys since most of us are graduating we need to choose my successor so let's have a discussion and then take a vote on which of these freshmen, Emily or Flo will get the pitch pipe."

* * *

Radio Station

Later that evening I'm at the radio station taking calls from listeners in between cuing up sets. With multiple lines ringing the phone lights up like a Christmas tree, I decide to take one last call.

"This is DJ Mitchell…you're on the air…what's on you're mind?"

"You are…Rebeca."

The voice is familiar, so soft and masculine…the same as…holy crap! It's that arrogant ass from yesterday.

"I enjoyed our conversation the other day and would like to continue where we left off." He says in a seductive voice.

This guy seems to catch me off guard a lot and finds amusement in my discomfort. For once in my life I'm sitting in a DJ booth, not knowing what to do and contemplating a witty response. Then it occurred to me that I never mentioned anything to Swanson about me working at the radio station so how does he know about this and how did he get this phone number to call in. Biting my lower lip, I wonder if this weirdo is stalking me.

"Are you there Miss Mitchell? Are you biting that lip of yours?"

How the hell does he do that?

"Yes...I'm here." I say tentatively thinking how I can get out of this predicament without giving it away to my listeners or compromising the integrity of the show. "Besides me being on your mind, do you have a specific question or song request?"

"Yes…a song, but only if it comes directly from your lips." He says. "We share a common interest, you and I, our love for music and you have a very lovely voice…Bella."

Okay…now he knows about the radio station and about my involvement with A-cappella. This is just way too weird and it's beginning to freak me out. However he still excites me and I'm drawn to the mystery of this very attractive man.

"Umm…thank you but this isn't that kind of show. If you have a specific song I'll do my best to play it for you."

There's a moment of silence that I can only describe as "uncomfortable".

"Are you still there?"

"Yes Rebeca…a song isn't important right now, I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your company the other day and would like to see you again." His voice, an octav lower than usual makes my skin flush.

Okay…this is hot, but not appropriate for this program...I need to put an end to this...now!

"Well...that's great! Thank you. Well…you know where I am so feel free to stop by the radio station."

There's that uncomfortable silence again and then a click to signify the call has ended. I'm taken off guard as chills run down my spine. What a freaking weirdo. After the last set finishes playing I shut down the equipment, pack up my Mac and begin locking up the building. With the lights darkened I can barely make out a figure standing outside of the station. To my surprise it's the cocky bastard I met yesterday. Sending a quick text message to Chloe, I let her know who I'm with and that I wouldn't be coming home right away.

"You're here?" I say locking and securing the door behind me.

Taking in his appearance, he's the epitome of perfection wearing grey flannel pants that hang from his hips and a white button down shirt open at the collar...just breathtaking.

"You said to stop by the station, so here I am." He says with a half smile that fills my insides with warmth.

"Well…yeah, but I didn't think it would be this soon. How did you get here so fast? Why are you even here?"

"You know I'm a benefactor of this University...I have some business with the Dean tomorrow morning and plus I wanted to see you again." He pauses. "Do you always walk out alone this late at night? It could be very dangerous for someone as beautiful as you."

Holy shit! He thinks I'm beautiful.

"Umm…thank you but it's not a very long walk to our apartment."

"Our?"

"Yes…Chloe and I…we share an apartment just off campus."

"I see," he says. "If you were mine, I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

If I were his? What the hell is he alluding to? Taken back by his innuendo, I'm beginning to believe he's not just is a control freak, but quite territorial as well.

"Is there a place we can get some coffee?"

"Umm…sure…there's a 24 hour café within walking distance." I say pointing to the direction.

He likes my suggestion, then takes my hand causing my insides to turn into mush.

Holy crap, thee Jesse Swanson, self-made billionnaire hottie is holding my hand. I've died and gone to the happiest place on earth.

* * *

The Coffee Cup Cafe

Upon our arrival, the café hostess seats us in the far back corner to escape any scrutiny of anyone who may recognize either of us. The control freak orders us cappuccinos and blueberry scones, which are dropped off immediatey. After a few minutes, I decide to break the silence.

"So I understand you used to go to Barden. Do tell me about your major and anything worthwhile during your college years."

"I graduated a few years ago with a Business degree and minor in music composition. Like you I was also in an A-Capella group but not as successful as the Bella's."

Wow…for an egotistical asshole, he and I have a lot in common.

"Do you still compose music?"

"After college I became a film scorer but then ended up taking over the family business when my brother refused to step in, he decided to pursue his dream to become an architect. Since taking over the business, it's grown exponentially…it's the only thing I do now."

"So…let me get this straight…out of obligation and the good of your family, you gave up on your dreams of becoming a film composer to run the family business?" I say trying to organize my thoughts and not sound judgmental. "No matter how much money is at stake you should have never sold yourself out. You obviously miss the career you could've had."

"You're right Rebeca…I did miss it at first, but now that I'm a successful businessman, those things don't matter anymore." He says, hinting of the arrogant ass, but not really sounding that convincing.

Hmm...and you really believe that? Can we say delusional?

So this makes a lot of sense and explains our connection in music. For the first time since yesterday there is something else I'm sensing in this gorgeous creature that I can only describe as sadness and regret, most likely attributed to having to give up something he was so passionate about. Taking advantage of the moment, I decide to dig further.

"…and your family."

"My siblings and I are all adopted. Our parents are physicians and were unable to conceive by natural means. I have a younger sister who will be attending Barden next year and an older brother..we're all very close."

"Enough about me…so what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who is all dark and mysterious and she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear-spike and realize that she was beautiful the whole time."

"I don't wear glasses,"

"Then you're already half way there." He says with a hint of flirtation. "Yesterday I didn't notice the tattoos or ear-spike. Is this how you normally look?"

"More or less…why?"

"Because it suits you, much more than that dowdy sweater you had on the other day which was obscuring your figure which is quite lovely. Anyone can see you're a beautiful woman, but this look defines you and doesn't conform to any stereotype of what a college student should be."

He called me beautiful again, but so help me, if one more person asks if I'm gay, I'm going to lose it.

"So what exactly are you implying? Does my appearance intimidate you?"

"Not at all. On the contrary it shows you're comfortable with your body and sexuality." He says eyeballing my frame, focusing on my form fitting low cut tank top.

In response to his gaze I feel my nipples stiffin and press against the fabric barely containing them. Instead of crossing my arms to conceal myself like I normally would, with his eyes raking over me, I feel compelled to open myself up to him in more ways than one.

"Yesterday I was trying to be somebody else for the sake of the interview. It was Chloe's idea to dress appropriately. What you see here is the real me, dark eyeliner, skinny jeans and a plethora of black and plaid tops."

"I personally like it Beca…I like it very much." His tone softens as his seduction of my soul continues.

"So tell me more about yourself?" He asks taking a bite of his scone.

"Well...my parents divorced when I was ten. I lived with my mom for most of my life until she remarried. I hated the guy so I decided to live with my dad who later married the tramp he had an affair with that initiated the divorce. I have no siblings and have been going to Barden since 2012. This year I'll be graduating with a degree in Music Production and Engineering."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Umm…no. With my studies, the ICCA's and working at the radio station, it doesn't leave much time for anything else."

"Yet you're here with me tonight." He says motioning closer, whispering softly in my ear making my heart skip a beat.

My breathing becomes hitched again. How does he keep doing this to me?

With the noise level getting louder we both decide to leave the café. Stepping out onto the sidewalk a reckless moped is headed straight for me, however with his ninja coordination and speed I'm yanked out of the way and pulled into his arms. With my head buried in his neck an involuntary moan escapes as I breathe in his billionaire body scent. It's ambrosia to my senses as I suddenly have the urge to trail my tongue over his soft skin from his neck down to his chest. Our bodies align perfectly as he holds me against him until my shaking has subsided. Raising my eyes to the level of his, it stills my heart when he holds my stare, then tightens his embrace around my waist. It's now or never as my attention is drawn to his luscious lips as we tilt our heads to opposite sides and inch closer to that inevitable first kiss. With his lips barely brushing against mine, I can taste his delicious breath and close my eyes in anticipation of his touch. We're finally about to connect until he grabs my arms and unexpectedly pulls his lips away.

"I'm not the man for you." He exclaims, clamping his eyes shut with unsteady breaths.

"What?" I say breathless, in complete disbelief of his sudden anti-lock braking action.

"You should stay clear of me Beca. I'm not who you think I am." He says turning his head so his cheek is flush with mine.

You bastard! How can you do this to me?

"Then why did you come tonight?" I ask still breathless and full of frustration.

"There's something about you I can't resist. I can't stay away from you." He confesses still rubbing his cheek along mine, whispering against my ears driving me straight to the nearest insane asylum.

"Then don't," I say pulling away, looking directly into his eyes with confidence I never knew I had.

"You don't know what you're saying."

Yes I do control freak. I want you to suck my face until it's inside out.

"Then tell me dammit! Make me understand." I say biting my lower lip. I feel like such an idiot because he obviously doesn't want me that way.

Staring at my lip his expression goes dark.

"Because of all the things I want to do to you…starting with biting that lip of yours. I can't Beca…I don't want to hurt you…I could never forgive myself."

From inside the café Fat Amy and Stacie witness our little drama and come outside to join us.

"Hey bitch what's up…things are looking way too serious over here with your exquisite man candy. What's going on Shaw-shank?"

Putting distance between my friends and us, my stellar day is ending on a fabulous note. First, my father and friends call me a dyke and then second, I'm rejected in the most glorious manner...in public. Today will forever go down in history as being one of the best days ever...NOT!

"This was a mistake, I should have never come. I'm sorry I led you on. Goodbye Beca." He says, briskly walking away with his head down.

"Damn you Jesse!" I yell out not realizing tears of frustration are escaping my eyes.

Trying to conceal my disappointment I turn away from Fat Amy and Stacie and wipe my eyes.

"Whoa! What's going on here? You okay? Is that the guy Chloe was talking about earlier?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Stacie, I just need to get home." I say trying to keep it together.

Seeing my obvious distress, my friends get it and let me off the hook.

"Okay…let's go." Says Stacie with sympathy.

* * *

Beca's & Chloe's Apartment

Amy and Stacie walk me to my front door, make sure I'm okay then leave.

Entering the living area where Chloe is watching TV, I try to avoid her and rush off to my bedroom. But nothing gets past the reporter as she follows me inside.

"Oh, my God Beca…what's wrong? You've been crying, and for all the years I've known you, that's never happened. What the hell did that bastard do to you?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing…that's the fucking problem." I say, punching my pillow into submission.

"What do you mean? Why are you so upset? Talk to me!"

"Chloe…I am so far out of his league, it's ridiculous…he doesn't want me, at least not like that."

"Are you kidding me? Beca…you are a total babe and if he doesn't see that, there's something seriously wrong with him." Her compliment gives me hope.

"Thanks." I say, wiping my eyes.

"So what happened?"

Taking a seat on my bed I begin to tell her the horrific events of my evening.

"Tonight I was almost mowed down by an errant moped on the sidewalk. Jesse pulled me out of the way and I fell into his arms. We stayed that way for a while and for the first time in my life I wanted to be kissed, but it didn't happen. Instead he warned me to stay away from him…he rejected me! Chloe…I've never had feelings like this for anyone and have never been so humiliated in my life. I don't know what I'm doing anymore and I don't even know why the fuck I'm still crying."

"Babe…you're upset because you really like him."

"This is bullshit!"

"Look…relationships can be rough, especially in the beginning. I know this guy has a thing for you, I heard it when I transcribed the recording and heard it again tonight when he called in to your show. This guy also sounds a little dangerous so get to know him better. It's only been a couple of days so don't rush into this...C'mon my friend, let's get some ice cream and veg out on the couch."

"Thanks but I'm really tired so I'm gonna turn in."

"Okay, but if you change your mind I'll be right here."

Smiling at my friend she exits my room and leaves me to my thoughts.

Like the night before, my dreams are invaded by a certain someone with dreamy chocolate brown eyes and luscious lips, but this time instead of dreaming of a soft leather sectional sofa in a sterile office, I dreamt of erratic mopeds, crowds of people and a delicious mouth doing all kinds of wonderful things to my body I've only read about in trashy novels. With the words playing back in my head "I don't do the boyfriend thing" to "I'm not the man for you" and finally...the warning, "You should stay clear of me" the possibility of any relationship with fucked-up billionnaire Jesse Swanson is slowly diminishing.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Shades – Chapter 3

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Elizabeth Mitchell-Wilson...my mother. Now on her third marriage she currently resides in Sedona, Arizona and is a complete pain in my ass. Calling me at least once a week, next to Chloe she is the nosiest person I know. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on her because given the circumstances and distance between us, she does try to make an effort to stay in touch, even though I don't get to see her unless it's for a holiday or I'm competing in the ICCA finals. She's an accountant by day and loyal spouse to Robert, her current husband, by night, who I can actually tolerate. The two of them have recently confirmed they will be attending my graduation...oh joy! With my father and stepmonster, Sheila also present, things will surely be very interesting.

After ignoring her voicemails for the past couple of days, I've finally decided to speak with her.

"Hey sweetie...how's my favorite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter...fine." I roll my eyes in annoyance. "What's up?"

"Do I need a reason to call my only daughter?"

"Yes," I say.

"Well I was thinking after graduation you can come and stay with us for a while before you settle in Los Angeles."

"I don't know mom...with the relocation and all, Chloe and I won't have much time...plus I've applied to intern at several record labels so I'm not sure I'll be able to."

"Okay...well, I just figured you would want a little vacation after your finals and much deserved graduation."

"Thanks...I really appreciate it and will let you know."

Changing the subject she asks about the Bella's and there it is...my love life.

"So tell me Beca...have you been seeing anyone?"

Recalling the events of my recent humiliation I try to evade her line of questioning. The only reasonable response I can come up with is a deep sigh and groan to follow.

"Come on Beca...tell me something. I'm your mother for Christ's sake."

"Fine," I say sighing again. "There was someone briefly that I was interested in, but now there isn't."

"Oh...what happened?"

Well mom...he's a gorgeous hunk of a man resembling Adonis with more money than God that strung me along like Christmas lights, then rejected me like Justin Bieber performing at a Metallica concert.

"Nothing...I'd rather not get into it." I tell her.

"Okay sweetie...well I'm sorry it didn't work out. If you ever want to talk about it...I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

As my mom continues to blab off about her and husband number three's latest vacation plans there's a knock at my bedroom door.

"Mom...hold on a sec...there's someone at my door. Come in!"

Chloe drops off a package to me with a note attached.

_My sincerest apology for the other night for it was not my intention to lead you on and hurt you. Please accept this small token of our friendship. With our mutual interest in music I figure this would be an appropriate gift for an aspiring music producer and make a fine addition to your collection. I've also enclosed my personal phone number should you ever need anything. Yours truly...J._

The gift is elaborately wrapped in embossed foil with a cloth tied bow.

Pushing the bow off the corners of the flat squared shaped object I begin to expose the face of what can only be desribed as the Holy Grail of vinyl records.

No fucking way!

"Mom...I need to go. I'll call you in a couple of days."

"Is everything okay?"

"Umm...yes...I just need to take care of something...bye...love you."

Before my mother can respond I end the call. Doing a little investigative work online, my suspicion about the gift is confirmed. Wearing nothing more than boxers and a tank top I begin to consider the significance of his overly extravagant gift and storm out of my room into the living room and confront Chloe with Jesse's small token.

"Hey...look who decided to come out of their cave."

Observing my demeanor she questions me. "What's wrong?"

"Swanson...that's whats wrong. Do you know what this is?" I say holding up the gift.

Chloe nods no.

"The bastard gave me a sealed original Beatles white album UK version 1968."

"Okay...in English Beca...what does that mean?"

"The value for something like this is more than thirty-thousand."

"What?"

"Yeah...tell me about it. I can't accept this."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Contemplating the dreaded conversation with the control freak...I let out a deep breath.

"He left me his personal phone number...so I guess I'll just call him up and tell him to take it back."

"You have his direct phone number?"

Smirking...I nod yes.

"Okay...I agree with you, it is too much so I don't blame you for wanting to give it back, but call him tomorrow. It's been almost 48 hours since that night and you've finally left your room. Come out with us tonight...you need a night out with the girls...we're going to a new night club that just opened up."

"I don't know Chloe...clubbing really isn't my thing."

"Just consider it...Amy has offered to be the designated driver and will be picking us up in the Bella van at 9:00pm." She pauses. "C'mon Beca...there will be karaoke, dancing, alcohol and lots of guys."

Chloe's right. It's been 48 hours since being rejected by that billionnaire bastard and I've not yet left the solitude of my room. With stirred up emotions from that weirdo's gift I've decided to accept her invitation to join her and the Bella's.

Later that evening at Chloe's insistence, I'm dressed in her form fitting low cut royal blue cocktail dress and wearing the only pair of black high heel shoes I own. My make up is actually toned down a bit from my normal everyday look and my hair is down, natural looking but full of waves. I don't look like my normal self, but according to Stacie I'm slutty looking and she couldn't be more proud of my sudden change in appearance. We meet at the Bella's van as Amy drives us to our destination for the night.

* * *

MJQ Concourse - Night Club

We arrive at around 9:30pm, pay our admission fee, get our hands stamped and enter the loud crowded establishmebt filled with inebriated twenty and thirty something clientele. To our delight Chloe had called ahead and reserved a couple of tables for us. A cocktail waitress immediately comes by and takes our drink orders. To be safe I decide to stick with beer, however Stacie has other plans and starts ordering shots of all sorts for all of us. The drinks arrive and I find myself downing in my beer and a plethora of various shots and shooters. Almost thirty minutes later my head starts to spin and I'm convinced I'm hullicinating for I see Barden's radio station manager minding the DJ booth.

"Hey guys...I think I see someone I know...be back in a few..."

The girls acknowledge me and I'm off to visit Luke.

Trying to cut my way through the crowded dance floor, I finally make it over to the DJ booth.

"Hey boss...I didn't know you DJ'd here."

Luke who is wearing black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt showing off his incredibly toned arms, pecks and abs.

Wow! He's sexy as hell. Why didn't I see it before.

"Becky...is that really you? You look bloody hot in that number." He says drinking in my appearance, focusing on my plunging cleavage.

"Yeah it's me...the one and only. The girls did this to me." I say, beginning to slur my speach.

Still taking in my appearance, transformation into sluttiness, he motions for me to join him in the booth where it's much quieter.

"So Becky...you want to be a DJ. Show me what you've got."

Taking a set of headphones and reviewing the play list I cue up another song and mash it with a similar tempo, overlapping the sounds in the beginning until the new tune becomes dominate and takes over. The dancers seem happy with my selection and continue to gyrate themselves with one another on the dance floor. Pleased with myself I take it upon myself to take a sip out of Luke's beer which surprises him.

"I hope you don't mind but I fancy your mixes and have been playing them here."

Out of all my years working for Luke and presenting him with my mash-ups, this is the first time he's taken interest in my music. Wow...is it the alcohol or am I actually becoming attracted to this guy.

"No...that's amazing! Thank you."

Luke calls over a cocktail waitress and orders more drinks. Within minutes several Tequila and Fireball shots arrive with a couple more bottles of beer. Already feeling woozy from doing various shots with the girls earlier, I down several more.

"That's my girl." Luke says, grinning as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, taking me by surprise.

Whoa!

"I always knew you were pretty Becky, but tonight you're smoking hot." He states in his sexy British accent.

"Okay...first of all how long have you known me?"

"Four years now." He says.

"Yes and in that four years you've never once called me by the correct name."

"If I start calling you Beca will you let me touch you?" His response makes my jaw drop to the ground.

Holy shit!

The next song is cued up and it's one of my favorites. With liquid courage doing laps in my veins and depriving my brain of oxygen, my hips involuntarily begin to sway making Luke regard me as a piece of filet mignon. Losing control of my senses I allow myself to be moved to the dance floor where he grabs me from behind, placing his hands on my hips and grinding his pelvis into my rear. With the thumping of the beat, flashing of the lights and deafening sound of the music all inhibitions I once had fly out the window as I raise my arms to stroke his hair. In doing so his hands gravitate to my chest as he cups my barely contained breasts and places wet kisses along the back of my neck. Leaning further back into him I feel his throbbing erection pressed against my butt.

Closing my eyes, I sigh at the sensation as he continues to fondle me and openly moan my wants and desires.

"You're so fucking sexy! I want you Beca...tonight." He whispers in my ear as I toss my head back being thrusted further into complete intoxication.

In my twenty-two years of life, this is nothing I've ever experienced before. Turning around to capture his lips with mine, I'm brought back to reality when I realize he's not Jesse.

What the fuck!?

With Luke's arms still tightly wrapped around me, there's no escape. Now obviously struggling to free myself we're suddenly surrounded by a number of Bella's.

"The Kracken has been unleashed!" Amy shouts out as she, Chloe and Stacie pull me away while Cynthia Rose, Denise and Ashley keep the advancing Brit from coming near me.

Chloe motions to the other girls that I'm okay and practically drags me to the restroom to let me have it.

"What the hell are you doing out there!"

In my still growing inebriated state I try to respond.

"I don't know red...I thought it was quite obvious...hiccup!"

"You're fucking wasted!"

"Yep...that I am."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yep."

"Okay we need to get you out of here...NOW!"

"HELL NO! This party is just getting started. I'm staying right here...hiccup."

"...and what...fuck that guy...the DJ?"

"Who? What DJ?"

"Holy shit Beca...you're really shit-faced...C'mon let's go."

"You go ahead Chloe...I gotta pee...hiccup."

"Okay...I'll be right outside."

Going into a stall I take a seat on the toilet, pull out the card and place a call to the one and only Jesse Swanson. Prepared to leave a voicemail...he answers on the second ring.

"Rebeca...are you okay?"

"How did you know it was me?" I say slurring.

"Caller ID!"

"...and by the way, my name is Beca."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing...what's wrong with you? Where do you get off sending me such expensive shit?"

"I wanted to, so I did." He pauses. "Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe."

"Who are you with?

"People."

"Where are you?"

"That's none of your fucking business!"

"How are you getting home?"

"I dunno...I'll figure it out."

"Beca...tell me where the fuck you are!"

Oh my! The pompass weirdo that rejected me, just cursed. Good...I hope he's pissed off.

"GO TO HELL JESSE!"

"Jesus!" He says sighing with disbelief. "Okay...I'm coming to get you." Then ends the call.

Left hearing nothing but silence from my cell phone, I stuff it back in my bag, finish my business, then exit the stall. Exiting the restroom I see Chloe engaged in conversation with some dude and walk on passed her. Immediately Luke is on my tail as he abandons the DJ booth. Needing to clear my head I step outside the nightclub and breathe in fresh air absent of cigarette smoke and alcohol. With my head still spinning Luke comes after me and pulls me against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going sexy?"

Still in the fog I try my best to free myself but the British bastard's grip on me is too tight. The closer he brings me to him the more my stomach turns.

"Let me go Luke! I'm going to hurl!"

Ignoring my request he starts kissing my neck.

"Luke...stop...I don't want this!"

"Sure you do...you wouldn't be dressed like this if you didn't."

Struggling against him, he tries to kiss me on the lips but I turn my head to avoid him, when I'm suddenly pulled away.

"She said she wasn't interested! Now back off!" A deep angry male voice threatens,

Holy shit...he's here. How the hell did Jesse find me?

Dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt with stubble from his five o'clock shadow present, he still looks sexy and takes my breath away.

Luke takes one look at the two of us and gets it. He backs away and returns to the nightclub.

"YOU!" I say staggering away from my savior.

"Beca...wait!"

"Get away from me Jesse! Haven't you done enough?"

With drunkin coordination I lose my footing and almost fall into traffic causing Jesse once again to pull me out of harms way and into his warm embrace causing my heartbeat to stutter.

"Jesus Beca...you need to be more careful...you could have seriously hurt yourself."

"No more than you already have."

"I only did that for your own good."

"FUCK YOU!"

Holding me closer he looks into my eyes and once again I'm tearing up.

"God you're beautiful...please don't be upset." He says, his voice softening.

"Let me go Jesse!" My voice cracking as my emotions continue to betray me.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me why you're doing this to yourself."

"Why the fuck do you care? It's none of your goddamn business! I should stay clear of you...remember!?" I spat out.

"Dammit Beca...I care about you! Okay! That's why I'm here. Now tell me, why have you done this?" He says through a clenched jaw.

"I don't know...I don't even drink!" I say in resignation...not being able to stay angry at him.

No longer struggling he releases his grip on me just in time for my insides continue to twist and turn, and without warning I turn away and have an involuntary protein spill Aubrey would be proud of.

"Oh Jeez!" He says pulling me quickly over to a bush, grabbing my hair into a make shift pony tail with one hand and his other arm around my waist to hold me up as I puke my life away.

Oh, my God! It feels like it's never going to stop as I continue to dry heave infront of this exceptional man with intimacy issues, if this doesn't send him running for the hills...

As my vomiting subsides Jesse hands me a handkerchief to wipe my face and mouth. Who the hell still carries these things?

"I'm taking you away from here."

Too weak to argue, I give in to him.

"Fine...but I need to let Chloe know." I manage to say. Feeling exhausted from my recent purging activity.

"She's with my brother...we'll tell them together."

"He's here?"

"Yes...he came with me...we weren't very far away when you called. C'mon let's get you some water and go look for them."

Heading back into the nightclub Jesse hands me a glass of water which I down immediately and then we spot Chloe and his brother on the dance floor. Knowing my friend's actions she's totally into this rather good looking guy and will probably be sharing more than a dance with him later on. Without warning Jesse takes my hand and guides me onto the dance floor to meet up with them. The song changes to David Guetta's Titanium and suddenly I find myself putty in his arms as he sways perfectly to the music with my backside pressed firmly against his front. My head automatically falls back as he nuzzles my hair with his nose as his hands guide my hips to match his own rythym. In response to his touch my eyes close on their own as my breathing becomes unsteady.

Oh God this feels good! This guy has moves...I bet he does other things really well.

We slowly reach our target where Jesse is able to speak with his brother, while Chloe just looks at me. "I'm leaving with Jesse...I'll text you later." I manage to say as Jesse leads us to the exit where he hands the valet a ticket to retrieve his vehicle.

"By the looks of things my brother will be taking your friend home."

Not really registering what he is saying to me I merely nod as a silver Audi R8 convertible is delivered to us. Jesse handsomely tips the valet, opens my door and guides me to the soft leather seat on the passenger side where he buckles me in. Quickly he runs around to the other side, gets in and secures his own seatbelt.

"Where to?"

With the world spinning even more, I've lost the ability to form words as darkness begins to consumes me as I pass out.

"Fuck!" He says.

* * *

Four Seasons - Atlanta

The next morning I find myself waking up in an unfamiliar place. With cotton mouth and a pounding headache as a result of last nights festivities, I really don't have the ambition to go on living. Looking beneath the sheet I also notice I'm only wearing my black lacy bra and matching underwear, thank God Chloe insisted on coordinating under garments but what the fuck happened to the dress?

Oh God, what if something happened between us.

I don't remember anything after leaving the nightclub.

Looking over to the night stand I see he's strategically placed a couple of Tylenol and glass of orange juice for me anticipating one hell of a hangover, which I gladly take.

He really does think of everything.

Interrupting my thoughts I hear someone in the bathroom, without further suspense the door opens to reveal Jesse, freshly showered and sporting nothing more than a white towel wrapped around him, hanging low on his waist. Focusing on the thin trail of dark hair dipping below towel I bite my lower lip as my mouth goes dry again. My jaw drops a few floors below this suite at the sight of the beautiful man before me. He's lean but has exquisite muscular definition in all the right places.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" He asks with a hint of amusement.

"Umm...I don't know. Where are my clothes?"

Not that I mind but where are yours?

"Your dress had your vomit splattered all over it so I had it sent out to the cleaners."

Protectively holding the cover up to my chest I can't help but to ask about last night.

"How did I get here?"

"I drove you."

"I don't remember."

"You passed out."

"Did you undress me?"

He nods yes.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"In my bed." He answers motioning to the space next to me.

Holy shit...I slept with Jesse "fucked up and full of intimacy issues" Swanson.

"Did we...?"

With the corners of his lip curling upward, he says nothing.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Shades – Chapter 4

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Previously on Shades...**

Four Seasons - Atlanta

Protectively holding the cover up to my chest I can't help but to ask about last night.

"How did I get here?"

"I drove you."

"I don't remember."

"You passed out."

"Did you undress me?"

He nods yes.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"In my bed." He answers motioning to the space next to me.

Holy shit...I slept with Jesse "fucked up and full of intimacy issues" Swanson.

"Did we...?"

With the corners of his lip curling upward, he says nothing.

* * *

**And now...**

"Relax...nothing happened between us. You were practically comatose. I removed your dress and placed you in bed. I'm not into necrophilia...I like my women sentient and receptive, and last night you were neither."

_Oh...thank God._ Feeling like such an ass, it's my turn to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For calling you last night...for getting sick...for this... You know you can stop me any time."

He smirks at my last comment.

"I'm glad you called me." He pauses. "Had I not shown up you would have undoubtedly woken up somewhere else this morning...perhaps in the DJ's bed, instead of mine."

"I don't know, Luke isn't normally like that." I say still using the confronter as a protective shield. "I guess I should thank you for being my dark knight." I finally manage to say.

"You know Rebeca...I'm all for pushing limits, but really, this is beyond a pale. Do you make a habit of this?"

_Great...now he's making me feel like an irresponsible twit._

"Listen...this was just plain stupid. With finals being done, Chloe insisted I go out with her and the Bella's. I'm not into the clubbing scene, unless I'm DJ'ing the event, and I normally say no to those aca-bitches because they're just plain crazy. That wasn't even my dress and I don't drink, at least not to get shit-faced. I don't know why I agreed to go...I guess my reasons were different this time."

"Oh? How so?"

_Seriously? You're really going to make me say it. __You arrogant ass!_

"Jesus! Do you really need me to spell it out?" Hesitating...I take a deep breath. "You rejected me and then you sent that extravagant guilt gift which, by the way, I refuse to keep...remember?" I say raising my voice and rubbing my temples.

Jesse's expression goes dark as he steps away from me. He retrieves a plastic bag and practically tosses it at me.

"Here...put these on." He says, voice softening.

"What's this?"

"Clothes...I had my personal assistant buy them for you...they should fit."

"When did this happen?"

"Rebeca...it's almost noon. You've been asleep for almost ten hours."

My mouth drops at the revelation.

"What?" I say covering my eyes. "I need to call Chloe."

"She already knows you're here with me, I phoned Thomas this morning."

"Who's Thomas?"

"My brother...he stayed with your friend last night."

Oh great...I can only imagine what she must be thinking. Then again, she's got her own issues if she had company of her own.

Grabbing some clothes out of a suitcase, Jesse motions towards the door.

"I'm going to get dressed in the other room...perhaps you would like to get cleaned up...take a shower?"

I nod yes and watch my savior...my dark knight, the most gorgeous man with dampened hair, stubbly face with abs of steel wrapped in nothing more than a towel walk away from me...again. Damn! What I wouldn't do to get a peak under that towel...anything!

* * *

The shower stall is probably the size of my apartment. I grab a shaver from a basket, remove my undergarments and step into the enormous steam filled chamber. The water falling down on me feels amazing as remnants of last nights drunk and vomit fest is being washed away. Studying the fluid filled containers, they consist of a body wash, shampoo and conditioner. They smell just like him. Breathing in the aromatic scents I squeeze a generous amount onto a dampened wash cloth..._his wash cloth_ and coat my bare skin pretending it's his strong hands rubbing the exquisite liquid all over me. I repeat the process with my hair, then shave my arm pits and legs. Feeling like a human being again, I wrap a towel, Carmen Miranda style, around my hair and another around my body, then return to the bedroom and examine the contents of the bag which include a pair of jeans, t-shirt, bra and underwear. At the bottom of the bag there is also a pair of converse sneakers and socks. Knocking on the door, it's him.

"Umm...come in." I say repositioning the towel around my body, letting it loosen to display more of my cleavage for his benefit.

"I forgot my razor." He says, taking in my appearance, breathing in and out deeply, nodding his head in disbelief as he leaves me to dress.

My inner goddess is high fiving herself at my subtle manipulation of the epitome of perfection known as Billionaire Jesse Swanson.

Having completely dried off, I quickly get dressed and to my surprise...the clothes are a perfect fit.

_How does he do that?_

Retrieving my purse I quickly apply my trademark mascara and thin line of black eyeliner to both eyes and lip gloss to my pale lips. Looking a little more like myself and feeling more confident about my appearance I search for the blow drier, however it's nowhere in sight, so I leave my hair damp to dry on its own and join Jesse outside.

The living area is vast. In the dining area my savior is seated reading from his iPad and surrounded by a plethora of dining goodness.

Jesse looks up from his digital device. "Clothes look good...the color suits you."

"Thanks...I should give you some money for them."

"No...please don't insult me...I can afford it. You don't owe me anything." He pauses. "Umm...I didn't know what you wanted so I took it upon myself to order one of everything on the menu."

_Weirdo! Do you realize there are starving people in the world, and this spread could feed a small country._

"Thank you...that was very thoughtful but I can't eat all of this." I say, taking a seat across from him, stabbing my fork at the French toast.

"Did you eat last night?"

I shake my head, turning his gaze on me with a look of disapproval.

"If you're going to be drinking, it's rule number one to eat first. This is the reason you were so sick." He lectures me, running his hand through his hair, nodding in disbelief.

_Yes sir...Freak!_

"Are you done scolding me?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Yeah," I say bringing a slice of bacon to my mouth.

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week." He pauses getting angry. "Not only did you not eat, you got yourself stinking drunk and put yourself at risk."

"Thank you! Do you have to keep reminding me? Because puking up a lung, passing out and waking up in a strange place is not enough of a reminder."

_God he's so infuriating! _

"Beca had I not showed up..." He closes his eyes as the look of dread is apparent on his face.

"I would've been fine...I was with Chloe and the girls-"

Interrupting me, his voice escalates.

"Who were inside the bar while your DJ friend was trying to have his way with you...outside!" He pauses taking a deep breath. "If you were mine-"

I interrupt him this time.

"But I'm not...yours!" I bark back, proud of myself for standing my ground.

Caught off guard, he just looks at me.

"You're quite the disciplinarian aren't you...Mr. Swanson?" I say clenching my jaw, crossing my arms.

"My dear Rebeca...you have no idea." He says with a wicked grin.

This time I'm caught off guard.

"Why do you care what happens to me anyway? You were quite clear the other night that you didn't want me...at least not that way." I say biting my lower lip, making his eyes go wide.

_Shit! Did I really say that?_

"On the contrary Rebeca, I want you very much...especially when you do that with your lip. I want to bite it off and suck on it." His comment makes my jaw drop, stomach tighten and lower region tingle.

_Oh, my God! Did he really just say that?_

"You don't know this but last night was a first for me as well." He says, grinning.

"Oh yeah?"

"Sharing my bed with someone is a first."

"What do you mean...sleeping in a bed with someone without having sex?"

_Holy shit! Did those words really come out of my mouth?_

His features soften as a genuine smile forms on his face.

_Fuck! He's hot and perfect teeth...Orbit worthy._

"No Rebeca...actually sleeping with someone is something I'm not accustomed to. But you're different than the other women I've met."

"Oh...how so?"

"When you're not being stubborn and challenging...you amuse me." Placing the iPad down, he stands up, comes closer until he's standing over me. Taking a handful of my damp hair, he brings my head back so I'm forced to look up at him. He lowers his head so his lips are painfully inches from mine. Feeling his warm breath on my lips, there's only one thought in my head.

_He's going to kiss me..._

"Rebeca...like I told you the other night, you should stay clear of me." He says in the most seductive tone, antagonizing me into submission.

My heart is beating a mile a minute, longing to feel his lips on mine.

"I don't want to Jesse...please." I finally admit that I want him, as it almost comes out as a plea. Backing away he stares at me with wonder, as the corners of his luscious lips turn upward.

"Okay...I'm going to take you out tonight...to my place in Texas. We'll travel by private jet. I'll pick you up by 5pm...dress casual...we won't be going out."

_Oh my..._

"That is if you want to."

All I can do is nod yes and smile at the endless possibilities of our first date.

"You should finish eating first and then dry your hair...I don't want you catching a cold." He says, his mood lightening up, a hint of a smile on his face."

Later that morning after my hair has been dried and styled, searching for a toothbrush to rid my teeth of the fur it's accumulated from overnight, I notice there is only one...and it's damp meaning it was recently used by the Adonis in the other room. Feeling a bit naughty, I lather up the same brush with his toothpaste and apply it to my teeth.

_Jesse Swanson is inside my mouth._ Not quite but pretty damn close.

After a quick rinse I walk back into the living area and catch him on the phone.

"Yes...please get the jet ready for tonight and email a copy of the Non-Disclosure Agreement and Contract immediately." He pauses when he sees me. "No...there's nothing more...thank you.", and ends his call.

Gathering my things I decide to ask about the call.

"What was that about?"

"You Rebeca, and our arrangement."

_Arrangement?_

"Oh!" Is all I can manage to say.

"I'm a wealthy and powerful man Beca...and my attorney insists on this. It's for my protection and yours. We'll discuss these documents later but right now I need to get you home before Ms. Beale gets the national guard after me. Thomas says she's worried about you."

_Okay...this makes sense. He's God's gift to the world and I'm just ordinary...got it!_

Leaving the suite Jesse puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me to the elevator. Just the slight feel of his touch sends shivers down my spine as my eyes momentarily close on their own accord. Entering the elevator the doors close and our descent of twenty floors begins. The tension in the air becomes thick as my respiration increases and body temperature rises. I glance over at Jesse who appears to be looking straight ahead but experiencing the same fate as myeslf. Suddenly facing me with undeniable lust he lunges forward and pins me against a wall with his rock hard body pressed against mine. Grabbing a bunch of my hair, he pulls my head back and forces me to look up at him. Unsure of myself I bite my lip and focus on his lips as his mouth goes agape with his own breathing becoming hitched.

"Fuck the paperwork!"

...and presses his lips against mine in the most delectable feeling I've ever encountered in all my twenty-two years of existence. My eyes close as the assault on my lips continues. The kiss starts out soft but soon intensifies as he bites my lower lip, gently pulling between his teeth, then inserting his tongue into my eager mouth. He tastes incredible as our tongues duel for dominance. Running my hands through his hair, he stops me and grabs both of my wrists in one of his hands and forces them above my head and kisses me even harder. Our bodies are perfectly aligned as my nipples harden and strain against the thin material of my newly purchased bra. Just as I can't get enough of this man, he raises my leg with his free hand and rubs it against his erection and then _I __feel him there_ against my center. The perfect harmony of our moans ignite our passion as oxygen becomes a necessity. As the elevator bell chimes we reluctantly break apart as the pesky doors dare to open permitting others to join us for the remainder of the descent. We dare not to look at eachother but our expressions give it away and are those of mischief and amusement. As the elevator reaches the bottom, we let our unwanted company exit first, then I'm guided out of the small square enclosure.

"You brushed your teeth."

Licking my lips, an involuntary smile forms on my lips.

"I used your toothbrush." I say, walking passed him as he stares at me with astonishment.

Jesse observes the door panels join in the center, closing behind us and sighs to himself.

"What is it about elevators?"

Entering valet a silver Audi R8 convertible immediately pulls up.

"Mr. Swanson...we had your car detailed last night so she's spotless." Says the young uniformed valet attendant.

"Very good and thank you." he says handing the young man a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you sir and please come again."

"Nice wheels!" I say as he opens the passenger door for me. It dawns on me that the car had to be detailed after last night.

"Please tell me...did I puke in your car last night?"

"Umm...no but you were pretty vomit splattered so a little may have made it in the car."

"I'm really sorry about last night. I feel so stupid and don't deserve any of this. Especially being escorted home in this stunning car."

"Thanks...its my favorite. Perhaps we'll get you one." His comment alarms me as I glare at him.

"Don't even joke about it!" I say as he breaks out into laughter.

Such a wonderful sound...Jesse Swanson, letting himself laugh. It's at this moment he looks his age...so young and carefree. It melts me more to see this side of him.

"I'm just kidding. Now that I know I can't buy your affection with something as small as the Beetle's Album I wouldn't dream of forcing you to drive a $133,000 car."

_Holy fuck-balls! Is he for real?_

Putting on a baseball cap he retrieved from the glove compartment, he offers me one as well. "You might want to wear this...it tends to get a bit windy."

I do what he suggests and suddenly I feel so content and comfortable with him.

As we sit in silence, a call comes through the Bluetooth hands free speaker in the car.

"Hey man...how's it going?" 

"Very good Thomas...and you?"

"Couldn't be better. So did you get lucky last night?" 

Scrunching his face Jesse looks to me, I've turned crimson red.

"Umm...no man and you're on speaker and she's like right here."

"Sorry about that Beca. Chloe has told me so much about you...I can't wait until we finally meet." 

"Jesse has said almost nothing about you so I look forward to meeting you as well." I say getting a dirty look from my dark knight as Thomas cracks up.

"That sounds just like my brother. Well I guess we'll see ya guys in a little while."

Jesse ends the call and smiles at me. "Just so you know Thomas and I are nothing a like."

"Well I figured since you were both adopted...you may have been raised together but you aren't genetically related." My comment causes him to nod in agreement.

After a few minutes of silence Jesse turns on some music and I notice immediately it's Titanium.

"You like this song?"

"Oh yeah...it's one of my favorites. David Guetta just gets it. The man oozes of seduction." I say as Jesse breaks out into laughter once again.

"Yes he does. His tracks are produced by one of my record labels in L.A."

"Jack Back Records is yours?"

"Yeah...it's actually David's label but I'm the money behind it. You've obviously heard of it."

Giving him a look of amazement, I settle down in my seat, enjoy the ride and begin singing the lyrics as my hand is guided to his lap.

"You have a beautiful voice Rebeca."

"Thanks." I say, almost sounding shy. "Not that I mind but why do you insist on calling me that."

"Calling you what? Rebeca? It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes...but I prefer to be called Beca."

"Okay...done!" He pauses. "While we're at it, feel free to call me Jess."

I'm smiling so much my cheeks are beginning to hurt. I can really see myself falling for this guy. There's something special about him but at the same time he's so mysterious. It's this uncertainty that draws me to him.

"Just for the record...I'm very glad it was you who came stumbling into my office face first that day and not your friend." His comment makes me grin wider as I'm filled with warm and fuzzy feelings again.

"Me too."

"You're so different Beca...I really enjoy your company." His comment makes me gush.

"I...Umm...really enjoyed what happened in the elevator." I say blushing.

Turning his head to face me the lustful look in his eyes say it all. "I'm really looking forward to our date tonight, and Umm...there's another elevator in my building you may like."

_Wow...did he just crack a joke?_

Oh, God...me too...I can't wait for tonight. I think to myself but my thoughts deceive me as my body is once again tingling all over. I would do anything for this man.

Pulling up to Chloe's and my apartment Jesse comes around, opens my door and helps me out. We walk in silence as we approach the stairs to the upper level. Walking up the flight of stairs the door suddenly swings open with Chloe examining me from top to bottom. Just as she's about to speak a young blonde man in his late twenties comes into sight and drags her back inside making her giggle.

"Laters, baby." Thomas says to Chloe as he plants a sensual kiss on her lips. "Later Becs...it was good to meet you...until next time." Chloe's boy toy says to me as I smile back.

Wow! She must really like him. It's not like Chloe to respond this way to someone she just met.

Jesse smiles at me and pulls me to the side. Extending his hand to my face he tells me to be ready by 5pm, kisses my hand and takes off with his brother. Leaving me alone with Chloe, as the inevitable inquisition begins.

"Well...did you...?"

I sigh at her question. "No Chloe...he was a complete gentleman...well mostly."

"Did he at least kiss you?"

I nod yes, flushing at her question.

"By the looks of it you got lucky." I say trying to divert the attention off of me, giving my friend a sadistic grin.

"Is it that obvious? Oh my God Beca...Tom is so incredible. I can totally see myself with him. He's coming over again tonight."

"I'm happy for you red."_ I really am..._

"Tom says his brother really likes you. Are you seeing him soon?"

"Tonight...he's taking me to his Texas home by private jet."

"Oh wow! Do you think you will then?"

"I hope so."

"So you like him enough to...?"

"Yeah Chloe...I do...I really do."

My ginger friend spends the next five minutes jumping up and down, squealing like a teenager at my candidness.

"I've waited years for this to happen and it's finally here. Thee Beca Mitchell is being swept off her feet by a sexy billionaire."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Okay now that the foundation chapters are done, things are going to start to really heat up. For those of you who have read the books you should know what's coming. For those of you who haven't...hang on tight...you're in for a treat.


	5. Chapter 5

Shades – Chapter 5

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

A/N: The date.

It's been a couple hours since being dropped off, and with Chloe's help I'm wheels waxed from head to toe, eyebrows plucked and ready for my date with my arrogant but sexy billionaire. Over a meal my ginger friend and I spoke of the current men in out lives and found ourselves chuckling at the endless possibilities of what tonight may bring for both of us. She's happy for me and can't believe after all these years I'm finally being swept off my feet by the likes of the most eligible bachelor, Jesse Swanson. Chloe has already fallen for Tom. They've made love several times in the last twenty-four hours and are expected to have a repeat performance tonight while I, Beca Mitchell am just entering the world of romance and possibly being_ touched for the very first time._

Glancing at my phone there are a few missed calls from Luke who, I still consider a friend however I'm too furious at the moment to speak with him due to his appalling actions last night where he was about to take advantage of me in a compromised inebriated state. I know he's always had a thing for me, however I just don't feel the same. We have a lot in common with music and DJ'ing and he's very good looking, but my feelings for him have always been very platonic. Had my dark knight not shown himself last night, God only knows what would have happened, for I could have experienced my first time without any recollection or worse, I could have remembered my first time as an unwilling partner. Either way I wouldn't be finding myself about to embark on this new adventure of falling for this stunningly beautiful man.

_Written paperwork and arrangement..._

What the hell is this about? He's rich and powerful...I get it. There must be a ton of women wanting to be in my position who would do anything to get their skanky little claws on his big fat wallet, but I'm not one of them. Speaking of all the women he could have...why me? Clumsy pale alt-girl, average looking, all of five feet-two inches with tattoos and a scary ear spike. What does this man see in me?

My nerves are on overdrive because this is it. This is the night I've been waiting for my entire life, I'm going to let him in and finally give up that side of me to another person and see what all the rage is about sex.

Freshly showered and wrapped in a towel, my make-up is applied and my hair is styled to perfection partiality up with the rest falling naturally on my shoulders. Observing myself in the mirror my reflection stares back at me in full judgemental mode with my inner goddess cheering me on while my subconscious questions my intent. It's an hour until my date so it's time to get ready. Remembering the words falling from his lips, _Dress casual...we won't be going out. _I still shutter at this thought.

Laying out my skinny black jeans, a royal blue button down shirt and retrieving my new converse sneakers, it's casual but a smart look, my favorite article of clothing, a black leather jacket is brought into play to complete the ensemble. Chloe insisted that I purchase new under garments so a matching black lace set from Victoria Secret it is. Fully dressed and ready for my date, the doorbell rings and he's very punctual, right on time as usual. Giving Chloe a quick goodbye, she pulls me to the side and gives my arm a friendship squeeze urging me to be careful with this mysterious man knowing the next time we see each other, I could possibly be a changed woman. Finally letting me go me Jesse and I are off like a heard of turtles as he escorts me to our ride. Approaching a black SUV with extremely dark privacy glass, Jesse, like the gentleman he is, opens the passenger door for me, as I'm assisted to the back seat and then joined by him who comes around on the other side. With both of us seated and secured inside, I take note of our chauffeur, whom I've seen before but never officially introduced.

"Miss Mitchell I'd like you to meet my personal assistant and head of security, Benjamin."

So formal but I go along with it.

"Hello Benjamin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Good evening Miss Mitchell, please call me Benji." He says, sounding friendly, yet professional.

All settled in, the vehicle is in motion. Smiling warmly at me, Jesse reaches for my hand, gives it a little squeeze and places it in his lap.

"How was your day?" He asks, turning to face me.

It's a loaded question. Should I be honest and admit that I've been preoccupied with impure thoughts of what tonight's date could be or how electrical current has been going throughout my body since our intense_ kiss _in the elevator.

"Good." I manage to say. It's brief and doesn't give anything away. But knowing this pompous ass, it's not enough information.

"Just good? That's all I get?" He asks, chuckling to himself. "So Miss Mitchell, tell me what you did the few hours after I left you?"

Smirking back at him, I finally give him.

"Umm...Chloe and I spent the afternoon together. You know...doing girly shit."

"I see." He says, amused by my response. "Well, did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"Mostly." I answer back not really wanting to relive the torture endured earlier experiencing my first bikini wax and eyebrow plucking. "We shopped a little, then had lunch in the mall."

"Oh...so you actually ate something this afternoon." His obvious insult causes my eyes to narrow, which seems to amuse him even more.

"Well...only because someone eloquently reminded me earlier the importance of eating before alcohol consumption." I say with a bit of sarcasm, which takes him a little off guard.

"So...what about you? How did you spend your day?" I manage to ask.

Stroking my knuckles with his thumb my heart skips a beat.

"Thomas and I went mountain biking, then we had a late lunch." He says continuing to massage my hand sending sparks to my core.

_How does he do that? _

"Evidentially, my brother is quite taken with your friend. He couldn't stop talking about her. I do hope the feelings are mutual."

"Oh, don't worry about that...the feelings are definitely mutual. It's pretty much all she spoke about this afternoon." I say not going into the other part of the conversations Chloe and I had with the fact that I've never been touched..._there_.

"I'm happy for them." He admits, as we enter the airport. Tom's a good guy and from what I know of your friend, they seem to be a good fit."

Smiling at Jesse, I nod in agreement

Benji drives up to a secluded area with private aircraft as we pull up and park near a white lear jet with JS Enterprises plastered on the side.

Doesn't he realize this is a waste of company assets? Oh wait...he is the company and reports to no one.

_Such arrogance..._

"Here's our ride." He says with pride, letting go of my hand and unbuckling our seat belts.

Here we go, no turning back now, I think to myself as my inner goddess encourages me on, giving me the classic Arsenio Hall fist pump as I'm guided into the impressive aircraft.

The interior is spacious and quite beautiful with enough seating for eight passengers and two pilots. There's a fully stocked bar and state of the art entertainment system with a blu-ray player, large LCD screen and XM radio. Sinking myself into one of the plush leather beige seats, wasting no time, I immediately strap myself in as my heart begins to flutter. Never would I have imagined I would be taking flight in a private jet with a self made billionaire whom I'm anticipating a night that will forever change me. Having visited the cockpit to confirm the flight plan, Jesse returns to the cabin and takes the seat directly across from me.

"Okay...I thought your car was hot, but this is...holy shit." I say looking out the window as we begin taxing down the runway. "So tell me Swanson, what would something like set you back?"

He smiles warmly again and reaches for my hand. My respiration increases as my hormones begin to surge.

_Damn that smile...don't you know what it does to me?_

"In an aquisition with one of my clients we paid roughly $16 million, however retail would be about $21 million."

_Holy shit! _

"Oh!" I manage to say. "Is that all?"

He breaks out into laughter and looks his age again, a young man in his mid twenties.

"Our flight plan has us touching down in Houston in approximately two hours and then we'll take Charlie Tango to my place."

"Excuse me...Charlie who?" I ask, not knowing what the hell he's talking about.

He laughs again at me.

"Charlie Tango is my helicopter." He explains. "There's a helipad on the roof of my building. It sure beats fighting rush hour traffic at this time of night."

First a private jet and then a helicopter...what the hell are you getting yourself into Beca? I think to myself not realizing I've begun to bite my lower lip which makes Jesse's eyes widen.

"You're biting that lip of yours...you know what that does to me." He says, voice full of seduction, sending my mind directly to the gutter.

"Sorry." I say, taking a deep breath, looking out the window."

"Don't be nervous...I'm going to take good care of you." He says trying to put me at ease. "If anything makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll take you home."

The more he tries to relax my nerves, the more I want him.

Having taken off we reach cruising altitude in no time. When it's safe Jesse unfastens his belt and makes it over to the bar where he uncorks a bottle of white wine and pours it's contents into two glasses. Handing me one, we clink crystal and sip the delicious liquid.

_Yes...liquid courage...exactly what the doctor ordered._

We finish off the bottle, well actually I finish off the bottle and enjoy some small talk, however I can tell he's just as distracted as I am with both of us contemplating what the evening may bring and mean to us. It's two hours later, and just as scheduled, we're touching down in Houston.

"Are you ready Miss Mitchell?"

_For what?_

I merely nod yes as he unfastens my belt and offers his hand to me. Exiting the plane we make it onto the asphalt and walk toward a helicopter with JS Enterprises on the side, but this time there are no pilots to fly us to our destination.

"Milady...may I introduce you to Charlie Tango." He says proudly opening the cockpit door to another one of his flying machines.

A man approaches and hands my dark knight some paperwork, then takes off as quickly as he appeared. Jesse opens the other side of the cockpit and takes the seat next to me. The vessel is larger than I thought and could easily fit up to seven people.

"Is everything okay?" I ask unsure of what is going on.

"Oh yeah...this here is the flight plan. We're all set to go." He explains. "Are you ready for this?"

"Umm...yeah, so you're gonna fly this thing?"

He chuckles at the uncertainty of my question.

"Yes Miss Mitchell. I'm an accomplished pilot with more than four years experience so you're safe with me...well at least when we're in the air." He says giving me a mischievous smirk that sends a surge of warmth to my nether regions.

_Oh my..._

Before securing his own harness, I'm strapped in mine. Reaching over me he accidentally swipes my left breast with his elbow, causing me almost to convulse, then reaches between my legs and crosses the belts of the four-point harness which connect to a central buckle. When the belts click, he tightens the straps, securing me in place. His vicinity to me is disturbingly close making me squirm in dire need to touch him or be touched by this gorgeous man as his intoxicating scent plagues my senses. I'm literally unable to move as he glances up at me, and with a wicked grin, places a quick kiss to my lips, leaving my insides aching and longing for more.

"I really like this harness." He says tugging on the strap. "There's no escaping for you." He teases making my eyes go wide.

_What the...? _

Getting situated in his own seat, he buckles himself in, puts on a pair of headphones and begins the task of checking the gauges and flipping a bunch of switches making lights blink and turn on. He hands me headphones of my own that are so large, they seem to swallow my head whole as hits the ignition switch, sending the rotor blades into motion.

"Just going over the preflight stuff and then we'll be on our way." He says, his voice clearly heard through my headphones. All I can do is grin nervously at him because my stomach is doing flip flops.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I mock him with sarcasm earning another one of those dreamy ORBIT worthy smiles.

"Yes Miss Mitchell" He chuckles. "Like I said, I'm a fully qualified pilot...now relax and enjoy the ride, we'll be there in less than half an hour."

Lifting off, the helicopter rises slowly and smoothly into the air, the higher we go, the darker it gets as the twinkling lights of the big city disappear before us. As we fly through the night I'm truly impressed by how well he handles himself behind the controls of this whirly bird. Studying his features, he has a beautiful profile. With a straight nose, squared jaw and the most sensual soft lips, I'm tempted to run my tongue along his jaw, but I'm strapped in this damn harness. Later...I think to myself.

"It's so dark, how do you know where you're going?" I ask, trying to get a grip on my hormones.

"This computer is linked to an electronic compass which has our position. It's equipped for night flight so all we have to do is enter coordinates and then it takes us there."

He points to a skyscraper in the distant, indicating his residence as we continue on to the helipad. The closer we get to touching down, the more my stomach is in knots, then it dawns on me, I'm hundreds of miles from home with a man I hardly know with nowhere to escape.

_What the hell does he have in store for me?_

He must sense my nervousness as his hand reaches over and strokes the side of my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Umm...yeah." I say almost too quickly.

"Relax and breath." He says in a calming voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I like you and really enjoy your company."

Taking his advice I attempt a couple of deep breaths and start feeling better. "So, do you make a habit of impressing women this way?"

"You're the first girl I've brought here Beca. It's another first for me." My mouth drops at his admission.

"So...are you impressed?" He finally asks.

I don't know what possesses me to do so, but I reach for him and squeeze his forearm. "I'm more than impressed Jesse, I'm awed by all of this, especially by your competence."

Another genuine smile from him and my heart melts.

Mesmerized by his lips, recalling our moment in the elevator, I want nothing more than to feel his lips pressed against mine. Recalling the taste and texture of his tongue as it massaged mine is the reason for this leap in faith. Why I'm so drawn to this man is a mystery, but in all honesty, I can admit to myself that I will do anything to be his.

I'm brought out of my fog and back to reality as Jesse communicates with air traffic control of our coordinates and ETA to our destination.

"You really enjoy all of this, don't you?" I inquire.

"What?"

"Flying," I reply, clarifying my question.

"Yes...what's not to love, it involves control and concentration." He pauses. "However my favorite is glider soaring...now that's exhilarating. Perhaps I'll take you up sometime."

"That would be awesome." I respond earning another smile from the God before me.

So, here we go, we're descending and hovering over his building. The lower we get, the more anxious I become. Almost feeling like I'm going to faint, I continue taking deep breaths and grip the sides of my seat.

_Rebeca Ann Mitchell...you can do this... _

With his masterful piloting skills Jesse sets us down gently on the helipad and switches off the the ignition, stopping the rotor blades. He removes our headphones as soon as the helicopter is completely turned off. Feeling my heart thumping so hard in my chest, it's deafening to my ears and no wonder if he can hear the actual beats.

"We're here." He says softly, unfastening himself then freeing me up from mine. He must sense my anxiety as my breathing is unsteady with an erratic tempo.

"Beca...you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that, don't you?" He says, looking me in the eye, trying to comfort me.

"I'd never do anything I didn't want to do, Jesse." I reply knowing the way I feel for this man, I would do anything for him.

We exit the vessel and it's very windy at almost thirty stories high. Since I'm so petite, to ensure I don't fly off with the ravens he wraps his arm around my waist, pulls me against him and drags us to an elevator out of the wind. Punching a code into a keypad, we begin to descend and moments later the doors open to an all white foyer with a small wooden table, flowers and paintings along the walls. Through a double door entry is a vast living space, which I'm immediately drawn to the far wall made of glass leading to a balcony with the most exquisite view of Houston.

Taking in my surroundings I notice a dining room table big enough for sixteen, a U-shaped leather sofa big enough for ten, a huge metallic modern fireplace already lit with a low flame, a beautiful black grand piano tucked in a corner, a gourmet kitchen an Iron Chef would be proud to cook in and original artwork accenting his impeccable taste.

"May I take your jacket?" He asks, however I'm still a bit chilled from being wind blown. I merely shake my head and close my jacket tighter around me.

"I'm going to have a glass of wine. Would you care to join me?"

I nod yes, relieved to be receiving more liquid courage.

The more I look around, the more I feel out of place for I'm surrounded by wealth I never dreamed of or thought possible. I simply do not belong here.

_You know very well why you're here. _My subconscious reminds me. Yes I want to be in Jesse Swanson's bed.

"Here you go." He hands me a glass of wine in the most exquisite heavy, contemporary crystal.

Just like earlier in the jet, the wine is delicious. What can I say, the man knows his booze.

"You're very quiet. Are you hungry?" He asks.

_Yes...but not for food..._

"This place is huge and decorated beautifully." I say, in full complimenting mode while motioning over to the beautiful piano. "Do you play?"

He nods yes, not taking his eyes off of me.

"I'd like to hear you sometime."

"I don't usually play in front of people, however for you Beca, I may make an exception. Would you like to sit?"

I nod yes as he takes my hand and guides me to the gigantic U shaped sofa. Taking a seat, Jesse sits beside me, studying my face and trying to read my thoughts. His gaze makes the butterflies in my stomach multiply as they mercilessly do laps around my midsection. Out of habit I'm biting my lip again which gets his attention.

"Beca, please stop doing that. It's very distracting to me and you don't know what you're saying." He says, frowning.

"Isn't that why I'm here?"

"Yes, it is." He answers all too quickly. "If you'll excuse me." He stands up and goes off to another room and returns couple of minutes later with a document in hand.

"What's this?" I ask.

Sitting beside me again, he hands me a single sheet. To my surprise it's a non-disclosure agreement. This must be what he was referring to earlier what his attorney insists on for his and my protection.

"Just tell me, in a nutshell what does this agreement mean?" I ask again.

"It simply means you cannot disclose anything about us to anyone."

He looks almost embarrassed and lowers his eyes. Seeing how important this is to him I don't hesitate.

"Okay...I'll sign"

"Aren't you going to read it first?" He asks, almost scolding me.

"No." I reply. "Jesse, what you don't understand is that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone anyway. Like you, I'm a very private person and wouldn't even tell Chloe unless she beat it out of me. If it means so much to you, or to your lawyer, then it's fine...I'll sign it."

Giving me a look of understanding he hands me a pen and looks away as I give my best John Hancock on the dotted line, which he immediately takes the document back to his study. "Thank you Beca, you'll have a scanned copy waiting in your email."

Emptying my glass in one giant swig, my courage is increasing.

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me?"

_Holy shit! Did I seriously just say that?" _

He seems surprised by my sudden boldness, shit...he's not the only one.

"No Beca, it doesn't. First of all, I don't make love. I fuck...hard. Second, there's more paperwork for that, and third, you don't know what you're in for." He pauses, "Come with me, I wanna show you my playroom."

_Fuck...hard! Holy shit, that sounds so hot. Playroom?_

"Aren't we a little old for video games?" He cracks up at my sarcasm.

"It's not quite for that purpose." He says, still laughing out loud. "C'mere...I wanna show you something."

Taking me by the hand I'm guided up a flight of stairs and led to a set of double doors. He produces a key from his pocket, unlocks the doors and takes a deep breath.

"Beca...before we go in, I just want you to know that can leave anytime you want. There's no pressure for you to do anything or even to stay. The helicopter and jet are on standby, so it's whatever you decide." He says matter-of-factly.

_Shit! This must be bad..._

Feeling a bit apprehensive I take a deep breath and cross my arms over my chest. "Jesse, just open the damn doors."

As the doors finally open, it's finally revealed to me as he takes a step back, letting me take it all in as I begin to absorb what I'm suddenly confronted with. It feels as though I've traveled back in time to the sixteenth century with part of me wanting to run away, but another part wanting to know more. Examining a bit closer my jaw drops down thirty stories and splats on the concrete pavement as realization sets in.

_Holy fuck!_

* * *

A/N: My apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. Now that my other story "Walls" is complete, I'll be able to devote more time to this story and will be posting regular updates.


	6. Chapter 6

Shades – Chapter 6

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters (7+) will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

A/N: The date - Part 2

Previously on Shades...

As the doors finally open, it's finally revealed to me as he takes a step back, letting me take it all in as I begin to absorb what I'm suddenly confronted with. It feels as though I've traveled back in time to the sixteenth century with part of me wanting to run away, but another part wanting to know more. Examining a bit closer my jaw drops down thirty stories and splats on the concrete pavement as realization sets in.

_Holy fuck!_

* * *

The room is vast, it's dark with a womb-like feel. The walls are painted dark burgundy with ambient lighting and old varnished wooden floors. Suspended from the ceiling is a large high-polished mahogany cross with restraining cuffs and an expansive eight foot-square iron grid with ropes, chains and shackles dangling from all sorts. There's also polished carved poles with banister spindles hanging like curtain rods with an assortment of paddles, whips, riding crops and so on.

At closer observation I see a grand size mahogany chest of drawers, near the door containing a plethora of unknown specimen (toys?), a leather padded bench in the corner beside a billiard-style cue holder containing a variety of canes of different lengths and widths, and finally on the opposite corner there's a six-foot polished wooden table with carved legs and two matching stools tucked safely underneath.

The focal point of the dungeon however, appears to be an overly ornate four poster king sized bed with a flat top containing a canopy with chains and cuffs. What's interesting is that there is no bedding, it's just a mattress covered in red leather with red satin cushions. My first guess it that this sort of bed is used for anything but sleeping. What I find most odd though is that there's a large, overstuffed couch with black upholstered arms facing the foot of the bed...a very strange orientation.

I've only read about these types of rooms through literature works, some erotica novels I would be embarrassed to admit to reading, that Chloe insisted I check out, but I have to admit it's quite overwhelming to be faced with such a dilemma. With it's soft lighting, dark walls and wooden textures the feel of the room is strangely erotic, perhaps Jesse's idea of romantic, but I know it's anything but. Without giving anything away I'm speechless and dumbstruck by what's been thrusted upon me. My subconscious has basically flatlined but my inner goddess is intrigued by certain aspects of this environment. Drawn to a feathery small suede cat-o'-nine-tails but bushier with small plastic beads on the end, I fixate on the object and touch it with hesitation.

"It's called a flogger." He says with a soft voice while watching me intently as I immediately retract my hand from the foreign item...appearing as though I've been stung.

_It's a fucking whip used for punishment...I think I'm in shock!_

I can honestly say I'm numb and have no idea how to articulate any of this. Knowing my feelings for a potential lover who turns out to be a some kind of monster is disturbing to say the least. But for whatever reason, I don't feel threatened by Jesse because I doubt he would ever hurt me, at least not without my consent.

"Say something." He commands in a low voice.

"What is all of this?" I finally bring myself to ask.

"It's my playroom...one of them at least. I have another, a larger one in my Los Angeles home." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Do you do this to people or is this done to you?"

He seems amused by my question. "It's done to consenting women."

"Why have you brought me here?"

Looking at me intently his response surprises me. "Because I want to do this with you Beca," He pauses "Very much." In response to his admission, my eyebrows disappear in my hairline as I force down a gulp.

_Oh!_

I'm intrigued or allured by the bed as it draws me in closer. Running my hand over the mattress, it's surprising soft as butter as I can only imagine how it would feel under me, against my bare skin as I'm shackled in place while Jesse does whatever his appetite craves. The thought of this is both terrifying and exhilarating because I've never thought of myself as this type of woman. Snapping out of my reverie, it occurs to me that Chloe was right when she gave warning to me earlier today, she said to be careful before leaving for my date. Did she know he was dangerous? Does she know something about him that I don't? What I do know is that he is especially dangerous to me because of what I feel for him, and because I already know I'm going to say yes.

"Please tell me what your thinking?"

"You're a masochist." I word vomit as this comes out as more of an accusation than observation.

"No Beca...I'm a dominate."

"What's the difference?" I ask, with my palms up because I really don't have a clue.

"It's not the same thing." He says, shaking his head.

"Then enlighten me." _Freak!_

"A masochist gets gratification from one's suffering through physical pain or humiliation." He expertly explains.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" _  
_

"No...not at all." He pauses. "A dominant gains pleasure when their partner willingly surrenders themself unconditionally through sexual acts or activity within a formal set of rules and rituals."

"Well gee...why didn't you just say so? That's not so bad...everyone should be doing it." My words drip of sarcasm as I still can't believe I've stumbled upon this.

"Beca...I'm not a monster, but this is a big part of who I am." He says, deflating his lungs.

"So basically you would be the master and I would be your what...your little sex slave?"

"It's really not like that. This arrangement is very intimate between two consenting adults and can induce intense pleasure for it's participants."

"So, explain it to me...explain why someone like me would want to do this."

"To please me." He simply says, cocking his head, a faint smile on his lips while mine parts with bewilderment.

_Really?_

"Beca, this is completely consensual. In simplest terms, I want you to want to please me."

At this moment a revelation hits me like a ton of bricks because that's exactly what I want to do. I want to please him and I want him to be elated with me. Why else would I be here? I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame and know I'll be the one getting burned because knowing how I feel about Jesse, I would probably do anything to share his bed.

"Tell me more."

"There are rules for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow them correctly you'll be rewarded, if not, then I'll punish you."

_Punishment? _

My eyes widen like saucers as my mind travels back to the rack of canes along the wall. If I were to guess, this so-call playroom, which I'll refer to as the Red Room of Pain appears to be part of an incentive package...reward and punishment.

"So, let me get this right. You'll get off by exerting your will over me." She pauses. "Dude...you've got the wrong girl because I'm so not the submissive type."

"Beca, it's more about trust and respect. By exerting my will over you, you'll gain great pleasure in your submission, and the more you submit, the greater my joy."

"Okay, and while you're getting your kicks what's in it for me?"

"You get to have me." He says simply.

_The pompous ass has returned._

"C'mon...let's get out of here so I'm not so distracted with having you in here."

With hesitation, I let him take my hand and lead me out the door and into an adjacent room on the same level, it's an all white bedroom with a double bed.

"If you accept, this will be your room." He says, matter-of-factly.

"Seriously!?" He chuckles at my comment. "You expect me to move in?"

"No...not full time, just Friday evening through Sunday."

_Oh...that's all?_

"So, let me understand this. When we spend the weekends together I'm supposed to sleep here, and not with you?"

"I've already told you, I sleep alone." He pauses. "My room is downstairs."

_This is really messed up._

"You must be hungry...let's get some dinner." He says, bringing me downstairs to the kitchen.

_I seem to have lost my appetite..._

"Okay...I'm assuming since I've signed my NDA, I can ask some questions."

"Yes...of course, ask me anything." He says pulling out a platter of assorted fruits and cheeses from a large sub-zero fridge. "My housekeeper prepared this for us. Please help yourself."

"You mentioned there was other paperwork." I decide to bring up, ignoring the tray of food.

"Yes, besides the NDA, there's a contract indicating rules and acts we will and won't do." He pauses. "We need to know each other's limits."

"And if I say no to this?"

"That's fine but, we won't have any sort of relationship."

"Why is that?"

"Because this is the only relationship I'm interested in."

_Jesus...what made him like this? _

"Okay...I'm not saying yes or no, but I'm willing to keep an open mind so, I'd like to know more. Tell me about these rules."

"We'll go over the contract after we eat."

"Gee...for whatever reason, I've lost my appetite."

"Beca...you need to eat." His words are domineering as he offers me some wine, which I gladly accept because liquid courage is exactly what I need right now.

Jeez...what does this weirdo have about food? Compromising, I roll my eyes and take a small vine of grapes from the platter and continue to question why he's the fucked up deviant he is today.

"Have you been like this long?" I ask, popping a grape into my mouth.

He nods yes.

"Is it easy to find women willing to do this?"

He nods yes again. "You'd be surprised."

"Then why me? I'm nothing special. Mousy brown hair, petite and average looking. With your power and wealth, you can have anyone." I say popping in another grape. "Why am I even here?"

"Beca...like I've told you before, there's something about you I can't resist. You're not like the others and you don't give a damn about my status or money. I don't know what it is but I can't stay away from you and I want you very badly, especially when you bite that lip of yours." His confession takes my breath away, causing me to flush.

_Wow! Did he really say that?_

In a weird way I'm flattered because this gorgeous kinky bastard wants me in this manner when everyone else sees me as this badass alt-girl who's only fascination is mixing music and creating sets for the ICCA's. Speaking of my Bella's, what would they think if they knew their leader was about to embark on something as risqué as this. Would they respect me less? Oh wait, I've signed a NDA so I wouldn't be able to say anything, which is probably a good thing. I'm so drawn to Jesse that he's all I've thought about since that awkward interview but, with my very limited experience I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do or what to expect.

"Eat " He demands. His abrupt tone brings me back to reality.

"NO! I'll eat when I'm ready to eat!" The defensive tone of my voice surprises me. "I haven't signed anything, and if you don't mind, I would prefer to hold on to my free will a little bit longer."

He smiles at me and seems amused by my insolence. Back to my interrogation...

"How many women have you done this with?"

"15"

_Okay...so I would be sweet 16...that's appropriate._

"Have you hurt anyone?"

"Yes."

_Holy shit!_

"Was it serious?"

"No."

_Whew! _

"Will you hurt me physically?"

"I'll punish you when you require it, and yes...it will be painful."

_I think I'm going to puke._

"Have you ever been beaten?"

He nods yes.

_Wow...this is a surprise. _

Before I can ask more about this, my thoughts are interrupted as he takes my hand and brings me into his vast study/library with walls lined with thousands of books from floor to ceiling and a tall ladder on rails for easy retrieval. I'm seated across from him at a large dark mahogany desk and handed a contract outlining rules which I'm told are negotiable.

**RULES**

Obedience:

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of seven hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

Food:

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

Clothes:

During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall during the Term any adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.

Exercise:

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which will be determined by the Dominant.**

I'm floored by the detail of this document.

"What are hard limits?" I ask out of sheer curiosity or fear, I'm not quite sure which one.

"Hard limits are basically what we won't do and are specified in the agreement for our protection."

That's it? That's all I get? We'll have to revisit this later.

"Clothing? What's wrong with my clothes?" I ask, looking down at my outfit sounding more defensive then I had intended.

"Nothing, but I may need you to accompany me to functions, and I want you dressed appropriately for the occasion. You can wear your own stuff on your own."

_Fair enough._

Okay besides some cardio around bleachers during Bella's practice, I've never set foot inside a gym so this could be a problem. "Dude...I'm not exercising with a personal trainer four times per week."

"Beca...you're going to need strength and stamina for what I have planned for us so exercise is a must.

_I have the strength of a dying moth...this will not be fun._

"Fine...but I have a feeling when I'm with you, I'll be getting plenty of exercise anyway, so I'll agree to three." I say smirking, taking a sip of my wine.

"You're right...you will be." He says with a wicked grin looking more like the cat that ate the canary. "Fine, three days it is." He says with resignation, shaking his head.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Mitchell, are you sure I can't persuade you to work for one of my companies?"

"With all the money you have, you couldn't afford me weirdo and plus, I'm not for sale."

Letting out a deep sigh Jesse stares at me with renowned appreciation. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You have no idea what your actions do to me."

_My inner goddess cheers and gives me a standing ovation. _

Trying to get back on track, I wave the sheet of rules in front of him. "So...let's get back to these hard limits." I bring it up again because I really need to know what this is all about.

"This is what I have." He says, as he removes the first document from my grip and hands me another, which I review immediately.

No acts involving fire play  
No acts involving urination or defacation and the products therof  
No acts involving needles, knives, piercings, or blood  
No acts involving gynecological medical instruments  
No acts involving children or animals  
No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin  
No acts involving breathing control  
No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current, fire or flames to the body

_Whoa! People actual do this shit? I wouldn't put it past Stacie...that crazy bitch would do anything._

"Is there anything you would like to add?" He asks.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've never done anything like this." I say honestly, squirming a little in my seat.

"Well, when you've had sex, what did you not like to do?"

_Oh crap...here we go._

My face flames, I say nothing.

"Beca, we have to be honest with each other if this is going to work."

Still squirming in my seat, my eyes close as I let out a deep breath.

"Okay, Umm...I've never had sex, so I really don't know what I would or wouldn't do."

He's floored with this revelation.

"Never?" He whispers

I shake my head.

"You're a virgin?" He says, his mouth gaping open large enough for a semi to drive through.

I nod yes

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" He shouts out.

"Hey...this is very personal and I'm not in the habit of revealing my sexual status to everyone. I mean, shit...we hardly know each other, and why the hell are you so angry with me?"

"I'm not mad at you Beca, I'm mad at myself. I knew you were inexperienced, but a virgin?" He says it like it's a dirty secret. Running his fingers through his hair, he appears to be pained about this. "I just showed you...Oh my God, I'm so going to hell! You're twenty-two and so beautiful. Please explain it to me, how have you avoided sex?"

_He thinks I'm beautiful..._

"Well...up until now no one has, you know...done it for me." I admit, shrugging my shoulders.

"And you're seriously sitting here discussing what I want to do when you have no prior experience."

Why do I feel so ashamed? My sexual status shouldn't be this big of an issue. No longer able to make eye contact I fold the papers and shove them into my jacket pocket.

"Do you want to go?" He asks, his voice low and gentle.

"No, not unless you want me to." I say in the softest voice hoping he doesn't.

"Of course not Beca...I enjoy your company and like having you here." He says, watching me intently. "You're biting your lip again."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's just that I want to bite it too...hard."

Gasping at his words, I look at him and see he's full of unbridled lust. Without warning he takes my hand and leads me out of the study.

"C'mon, we're going to rectify the situation right now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your situation Beca, I'm going to make love to you." He pauses. "That is if you want me to."

_I'm a situation?_

Stopping us in the hall, I make him look at me.

"I thought you didn't make love, I thought you only fucked hard." I say, clenching my jaw.

Giving me a wicked grin, he continues. "I think I can make an exception or maybe combine the two." He says, smiling. "All I know is that I REALLY want to make love to you and I want our arrangement to work, but you need to know what to expect, so forget the rules and forget all those details for tonight. I've wanted you since you took that swan dive into my office, and I know you want me, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Please Beca...let me take you to bed and make love to you. Spend the night with me."

"Jesse..." I breathe out, my head swimming with all the possibilities.

Still holding my hand, he brings me into his arms letting me feel the length of his body against mine. Running his fingers along the nape of my neck, he yanks the back of my hair down so I'm forced to look up at him. My mind is full of uncertainty, but my heart is filled with desire and open to love and to be loved by this flawed exquisitely gorgeous man who I believe there's so much more to. My eyes must betray me because even though I find his dark side disturbing, every part of my being is still craving his touch as I place my hand on his cheek.

"I'm in awe of you, Miss Mitchell." He whispers and kisses me tenderly, sucking on my lower lip, then tugging it gently. His lips are soft and mold perfectly with mine. I can no longer hold back the moans escaping my lips and wrap my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. When we finally break apart we're breathless.

"Please Beca, let me make love to you." He whispers brushing his lips against mine.

In my twenty-two years of existence, I've never wanted anything more.

"Yes," I whisper back.

_Because this is why I'm here..._

* * *

A/N: The contract rules and list of hard limits were taken directly from the book Fifty Shades of Grey. For accuracy purposes, I did not alter either of these.

Tune in next time for the beginning...


	7. Chapter 7

Shades – Chapter 7

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Later chapters (7 and later) will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

A/N: The Date - Part 3

Previously on Shades...

"Please Beca, let me make love to you." He whispers brushing his lips against mine.

In my twenty-two years of existence, I've never wanted anything more.

"Yes," I whisper back.

_Because this is why I'm here..._

* * *

The beginning...

With his dark caramel eyes and warm smile, he's enigmatic with distinguishing features and gentleman mannerisms, Jesse's comes across as a man beyond his years, his fortitude and sex appeal I've never seen before in anyone, and is one the reasons I've made the conscious decision to spend the night with him. It doesn't mean I'm agreeing to his "arrangement", but it does mean something, I'm just not quite sure what that is yet. I've dated some and have had several opportunities to "lose it", but like I've explained to Chloe, I chose to wait until that special person came into my life and swept me off my feet. Jesse is that person who has been nothing but honest and even warned me about his "dark side" but, he's also admitted on several occasions that he cannot stay away from me...like a moth to a flame. I know what he's experiencing because I feel the same about him, and when we're not in each other's company, a sense of emptiness consumes me I can't explain. Is it infatuation, love or lust? I'm not sure what it is but, I do know my feelings for him are strong and deep down inside that arrogant mind of his, there's a story waiting to be told.

With his arm firmly around me I'm led down a hall to his enormous bedroom with white walls and pale blue furnishings. His bed is ultramodern with four posts made of a greyish wood resembling driftwood, and on the wall directly above is a stunning oil painting depicting a stormy sea. The opposite end of the room is made of floor to ceiling glass overlooking the Houston skyline, the view is breathtaking with ambient mood lighting produced by the city's lights. With impeccable taste, these surroundings are beautiful, oozing of serenity and is the very place I've chosen to leave my innocence behind.

I'm nervous, I'm shaking like a leaf and wondering how this night will impact me, am I letting my heart cloud my judgement? Displaying a level of confidence I've never seen he places his watch on top of his chest of drawers and removes his shoes and socks. Wearing loose fitting jeans his white buttoned down shirt is untucked falling gracefully down his hips, he truly is a beautiful sight with his five o'clock shadow and soft dark brown locks.

"I assume you're not on the pill."

Paralyzed by my nerves I'm unable to verbalize a reply, I merely shake my head instead.

"I didn't think so." He says, smiling back at me, taking out a packet of condoms from his chest of drawers.

"Would you prefer the blinds drawn?"

"Umm...It doesn't matter," I manage to find my voice, but it comes out as a whisper.

Having pulled the duvet back, he slowly approaches me.

"I thought you didn't let anyone sleep in your bed." My voice is soft but unsteady as he eyes me with a look of mischief.

"Who says we're going to sleep?"

_Oh my..._

He's so damn sexy and full of lust, I can't tear my eyes away from him, for his actions alone send a warm pool down south as my heart rate soars into a state of flux.

"Let's take this jacket off, shall we?" He says seductively and gently slides my favorite garment off my shoulders.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" He says, standing before me, bringing my lips up to meet his, and when our lips touch any doubt of what I'm about to engage in slowly diminishes.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" He adds kissing along my jawline causing my breathing to become hitched and my fears transform into desire as I want this, I want him more than anything.

Unbuttoning my shirt, he continues to place feather light kisses along my chin, to my jaw and along my neck. His touch is intoxicating as I let out a slight moan. My shirt falls off of me and I'm left in my Victoria Secret barely there lacy black bra; and internally I'm thanking my ginger friend for insisting on these new undergarments.

Stepping back he gazes at me and smiles warmly. "You're so beautiful Beca. I want to kiss every inch of your skin, and I will." Then catches my lips in a demanding kiss.

_Why did you say you couldn't make love?_

I'm literally filled with lust and will do anything for this man. Removing my clip he let's my hair fall naturally over his fingers where he tenderly massages my scalp bringing me to rapturous delight, closing my eyes I'm practically melting in his hands.

"Relax Beca...I'm going to make you feel so good."

Grasping both sides of my head, he presses his lips against mine, coaxing my tongue to tango with his, and as our tongues make contact, another moan escapes me. With one hand still in my hair, the other is wrapped securely around me, I'm held firmly against him while his other hand travels down to my backside, he squeezes me gently, and it is at this moment I feel his erection pressed against me.

_I want this..._

Easing me back I feel the bed behind me. Instead of pushing me down, I remain standing as he drops to his knees and looks up through hooded eyes. Grabbing my hips with his hands, he leans in and slowly drags his tongue around my naval sending shivers throughout my body.

With our eyes locked my fingers are buried in his hair as he undoes my jeans, tugs down the zipper, and reaching inside my waistband, slowly lowers my pants, never breaking eye contact. Licking his lips, he leans forward and drags his nose between the apex of my thighs and over my matching lacy black panties and I feel him _there_. My lips part as my breathing becomes hitched in response to feeling the heat of his breath along my sex.

"You smell devine." He says, breathing in my scent, it's a look of pleasure on his face as my center involuntarily clenches in anticipation of what's to come.

Gently I'm guided onto the bed, propped up on my elbows observing Jesse's slow seduction as my new sneakers and socks are removed, and with his skilled thumbs pressure is applied to my insteps sending electrical current directly to my groin.

_How can I feel it there?_

"My sweet Beca." He whispers, removing my jeans completely. "You're so beautiful. I can't wait to be inside of you."

With my chest heaving at the sensuality of his words, I'm barely able to contain myself and feel my body flush.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself."

"What?" I breathe out.

"You know..." He says softly, teasing me through the flimsy black lace.

"No...actually I've never..." My response comes out as a whisper and surprises him.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." He says, in a soft and challenging voice. Smiling to himself, nodding in disbelief.

Without breaking eye contact he removes his jeans and positions me further back on the bed so I'm resting on pillows. Settling between my legs he applies kisses to my inner thighs. "Keep still baby," He urges on, as his delicious mouth travels back to the thin material of my lacy black panties, making me squirm with need.

_Oh, my God..._

Trailing kisses up my belly his tongue dips into my naval, sending pulses directly to my core as I begin to claw at the sheets becoming more desperate for his touch. Laying down beside me his hand finds my breast, and teasing through the thin fabric, he cups me. "You fit my hand perfectly, Beca" and dips his fingers into the cup and gently yanks it down freeing my breast. The same process is repeated with the other cup as my breasts swell and nipples harden under his gaze.

"Very nice," he whispers with complete adoration as they stiffen even more. "So beautiful."

While blowing on one breast his hand moves to the other and slowly rolls my nipple with his index finger and thumb elongating it, sending a pulse down to my core. His lips close around my other nipple, and when he tugs, I just about lose it.

"Mmm...I can feast on these forever." He mumbles into my flesh, releasing me with a pop. Using his tongue he circles my hardened nub, then brushing his lips against me, I'm taken back inside his warm mouth, sucking and tugging softly, practically causing me to convulse under his ministration.

"Let's see if we can make you come like this." He whispers, into my chest continuing his slow sensual assault on my other breast. My nipples bear the delicious brunt of his skillful fingers and lips, igniting every nerve ending I have so that my body sings with sweet agony. Gripping the sheets tighter, I can no longer watch him as my head falls back, my mouth opens and I let out a guttural groan, a sound so unfamiliar to me, I never thought I was capable of, as my legs stiffen.

_What's happening to me?_

"That's it...let it go, baby," He breathes out and gently bites down on one nipple and pulls harder on the other. The combined sensation makes me fall apart as my body convulses on it's own. Releasing me, he quickly plunges his tongue into my mouth and absorbs my cries.

_Wow!_

Gazing down on me with a look of satisfaction on his face, while I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude on mine, I try desperately to catch my breath and can't help the grin threatening to surface.

"You're very responsive." He pauses. "You're going to have to learn to control that, and it's going to be so much fun teaching you how." He says with a mischievous look, kissing me again.

"Uh Hu." Is all I'm capable of verbalizing as he showers my lips and pulse point with more sweet kisses.

Still coming down from my first ever orgasm, he wastes no time as his hand moves down to my soaked panties and gently strokes me _there, _then shifts the flimsy material to the side and slips a finger in between my folds. Closing his eyes, his breathing hitches as he continues to explore me producing a most pleasurable sensation I've never experienced.

"You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you," He breathes, and without warning thrusts his finger inside, causing me to gasp while still palming my clit. Pumping me and pushing harder inside, another digit is added, bringing me to sheer ecstasy.

Without further delay he withdraws his digits, sits up and rips off my panties, tossing the fragile garment onto the floor, then ridding himself of his boxer briefs letting his erection springs free, and I'm amazed by it's generous size as it's quickly coated with a condom.

_Will it fit?_

"Don't worry," He says softly, his eyes on mine, "You'll expand too." He says probably noticing the look of horror on my face.

Hovering over me, with his hands on both sides of my head, he stares down into my eyes, and it's now I realize he's still wearing his shirt.

"Beca, it's not too late...do you really want this?" He asks, his tone soft, his eyes full of warmth.

"Yes." My nod and smile solidifies my decision as I'm kissed passionately and prepared for my first ever deep penetration.

"Okay babe...bend your knees up." He instructs, as I'm quick to obey.

"I'm going to fuck you now," He whispers, as he positions the head of his member at the entrance of my sex. "Hard." And slams into me.

"Aaarrruuuggghhh!" I cry out as he rips through my virginity, feeling a weird pinching sensation deep inside. He stills himself so I can accommodate his bountiful size. Opening my eyes, I notice he's staring down at me filled with ecstatic triumph.

_Bye-bye cherry..._

Through parted lips his breathing is hitched, similar to mine as a groan escapes his lips.

"You're so tight...you okay?"

Still grimacing, I slowly nod, and with my hands on his forearms, the feeling of him inside is so full and so overwhelming, my breath is short.

"Okay...I'm going to move now." He whispers.

I nod again and try to smile as he begins to move, almost completely withdrawing, then slamming back in causing me to cry out a second time, then he stills himself so I can further acclimate to him.

"Ready for more?"

"Yes." I breathe, because I want this more than anything.

He pulls out, thrusts again, then stills himself. The intensity of my moans increase as the pain diminishes and is replaced by pleasure with my body craving for more. He gets it right away and continues to pull out and thrust back in, no longer stopping himself. Picking up speed, my hips begin to move on their own accord, matching his pace so we're in perfect sync.

_It feels amazing..._

Kissing me hard, his teeth tug at my lower lip, and as he shifts slightly he strikes a part of me I can't even fathom only that it ignites my senses further. Groaning out I feel something building deep inside like before as my body starts to stiffen in response to his delectable thrusts.

My only thoughts are of this moment, there's only one sensation...only him and only me. With beads of sweat forming all over, I'm set on fire, and on the verge of a complete meltdown. With my head sinking further back into the pillows, I whine out what sounds more like strangled moans and start to tremble all over.

"Come for me Beca," he whispers breathlessly and I unravel at his words, and with my back fully arched, I climax even harder, crying out and splintering into a million pieces underneath him. With a final thrust he comes, calling out my name and empties himself deep inside me.

_There are no words to describe this._

Coming down from orgasm number two, my eyes open and I find his forehead pressed against mine, and with his eyes still shut his breathing is ragged. After a few minutes his eyes open, lifts his head and stares down at me as I'm trying desperately to catch my breath. Still deep inside of me, he leans down giving me a brief kiss, then gently pulls out making me wince at the sudden loss.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, full of concern and looking at me intently. Laying down beside me he props himself up on one elbow and tucks a strand of hair behind my scary ear-spike.

"You're asking me if you hurt me?" I ask, still breathless and not able to conceal my wide grin.

"Yeah...seriously...are you okay?"

Stretching out beside him, I'm loose limbed, my bones feel like jelly and I've never been more relaxed. Turning to face him, my hand reaches out to stroke his face and I kiss him tenderly, surely a way of showing my gratification. I had no idea my body could be so wound up and then release so violently and can't stop smiling as I bite my lip out of habit.

"I'd like to do that again." I whisper back, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Oh really, Rebeca." Looking relieved he teases back then leans in to kiss me. "You really do live up to that ear monstrosity." He says jokingly, stroking the decorative metal. "All right...turn on your front." He orders out, full of amusement.

I'm confused at first but do as I'm told as he unhooks my bra and runs his hand from my back to my behind, then maneuvers one of his legs between mine.

"This is so beautiful." He says, applying kisses to the floral ink behind my right shoulder.

"Thanks," I say in the softest voice as he continues placing kisses along my backside. "Why are you still wearing your shirt?" I ask.

After a pause, Jesse shuffles out of the garment and covers my backside with his front.

"Mmm...much better." I say, feeling his warm skin pressing against mine, the dusting of hairs from his chest tickling me.

"So...you want me to fuck you again." He whispers, trailing featherlight kisses around my ear and down my neck, lingering on my pulse point.

_Oh hell yeah!_

Pushing my knees up my breaths becomes short as he shifts between my legs. Caressing my rear slowly, trailing his long fingers between my legs.

"I'm going to take you from behind." He says full of seduction, practically gnawing on the area below my ear. "You're mine, Beca...only mine, and don't you ever forget it."

_I won't. _

Feeling his growing erection against my thigh, his long fingers reach around and gently massage my bundle of nerves while he continues nibbling along my jaw. His thumb is added to the mix and inserted inside, rotating around until it finds my inside wall. Getting deeper under his spell, I'm fully intoxicated by his intruding digit that alone threatens to send me over.

"Isn't this nice?" He whispers softly, continuing to flex this thumb inside me, pumping it in and out, while his fingers continues to circle my clit, making my breathing erratic as my forehead presses against the mattress.

"You're so wet...and so quickly. You're so responsive Beca, I like that very much. Open your mouth for me." I do as I'm told as he extracts his thumb and without warning, thrusts it into my mouth, pressing down on my tongue, my lips automatically close around his digit. "That's it baby, see how you taste."

It's a combination of saltiness mixed with a metallic tang of blood, no doubt a byproduct of my recent deflowering. I should be mortified, but it's just so damn erotic.

"I want to fuck your mouth Beca, and I will soon." He says as I bite down on his digit, causing him to withdraw his thumb.

"Such a naughty girl," He whispers along my neck, ripping open another foil packet. "We're going to go really slow this time," His words dripping of seduction.

_God I want this..._

Slowly he eases into me until he's buried deep inside. Stretching and filling me beyond capacity...much deeper than the time before. Moaning freely I no longer have a filter controlling the sounds coming out as he slowly circle his hips, pulls back and pushes his way further inside repeating the process, and driving me into utter madness.

"You feel so good," He groans out as my walls almost immediately start to spasm around him, but sensing my quickly approaching release, he pulls back and waits. "Not yet, babe." He pauses. "I want you sore tomorrow. Every time you move, I want you to be reminded that I've been here...you're mine Beca." He says softly full of lust, then eases back into me, repeating the entire process.

After a few more painfully slow thrusts I'm brought to the edge again, but he stops and withdraws before I can finish.

"Damn!" I grunt out in frustration as he continues his sweet torture.

Starting up again he circles his hips and pushes deep inside until I'm about to reach my precipice, but withdraws making me claw at the sheets.

"Jesse...please!" It comes out as a plea as my desperation for relief increases. My wish is soon granted as he slowly eases back inside.

"Isn't this nice?" He purrs against my ear, pushing further inside, rubbing against that sensitive spot he found earlier.

"Yes!" I breathe out, sighing heavily with delight.

Gently bringing my head back, I'm angled to look back at him. "My sweet Beca...you're so beautiful like this." And captures my lips in a searing kiss. "Who do you belong to?" He asks, in a low sensual voice while stilling himself.

"What!?"

"Tell me baby...who makes you feel this good?"

"You do." I breathe out, getting lost in the moment.

"Yes baby, I do. Now tell me who you belong to." He whispers, pushing inside as far as he can go, then stilling himself.

I'm so far gone and under his spell that reality becomes a blur.

"Answer me Beca." He asks again, reaching around to fondle me. "Who do you belong to?" He asks softly.

"You...Jesse! I'm yours!" I finally let out. The words are out before I have time to register what I'm saying.

"Thank you Beca." He murmurs in my ear, placing kisses along my neck as he starts up again. Picking up his pace I'm brought closer to precipice as his breathing becomes more erratic, slamming harder into me, causing my insides to quiver.

"I...want...you...so...much." He says between thrusts. "You...are...mine."

"Now...come for me baby!" He growls out, and reaches between my legs to stimulate me further, I explode into a more powerful climax for the third time of the night. Completely coming apart my body violently convulses around him as I shout his name into the mattress. With a few more thrusts he finds his own release and empties himself deep inside, then collapses on top of me.

_I never knew it could feel like this._

We're a pile of sweaty mangled flesh, basking in our afterglow, trying to recover from our glorious orgasms. A few minutes more, and my lover is able to function again but for me, it will take a bit longer.

_The strength of a dying moth. Yeah...that's me._

"Fuck Beca!" He breathes and pulls out of me, rolling onto his back with his chest still heaving. With him lying next to me, with some effort I manage to roll over onto my side to face him which, prompts him to turn towards me. He eyes me warily, draping the duvet over us, and with a ghost of a smile on his face he drifts off to a peaceful slumber.

Utterly spent, a disturbing realization hits me that I cannot deny. I submitted to Jesse "fucked up with intimacy issues" Swanson, and not only was I completely into it, the pleasure I experienced was indescribable. What does this mean and what does this make me? The revelation is frightening because I know I'm being led down a dark path. With my last bit of strength, I pull my knees up to my chest and almost immediately succumb to exhaustion and fall asleep or pass out, I'm not quite sure which one.

* * *

A/N: Beca surprisingly submitted to Jesse in the throws of passion, however does this make her a true submissive? Feel free to share your thoughts in your review or send a separate PM. I'll be including some of your comments at the beginning of the next chapter.

Tune in next time for the morning after...


	8. Chapter 8

Shades – Chapter 8

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Comments from readers.

**cajunqueen714: **What he doesn't know is that while Beca is changing because of him, he's also changing, for the better, because of her and he may be submitting more than he thinks before it's all said and done.

**XAnoMollyX: **Beca finally loses her self in the throws of passion and recalls submitting to Jesse but given her character I fully expect there to be some resistance.

**Gossipssweetlips**: He popped her cherry so Jesse definitely owns her now.

**Virtual Corsair: **No. To be fully submissive you must fully trust that person.

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect**: Being able to submit to someone during an exertion doesn't quite make you a sub, however a trust is built during intimacy.

**Cuticlecarenetwork**: Oh, of course she is not a sub. Yet. It is more than that.

Thank you for your insights, now on with the story...

* * *

A/N: The Date - Part 4

Previously on Shades...

With my last bit of strength, I pull my knees up to my chest and almost immediately succumb to exhaustion and fall asleep or pass out, I'm not quite sure which one.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

With the duvet wrapped securely around me I begin to stir and immediately notice the delicious soreness between my thighs. It's this awareness that proves to me this was no dream, but evidence of a night filled with passion with my arrogant complex billionaire. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I'm able to focus enough to know I've been asleep for a few hours and can still see the Houston skyline minus half the lights as seen before. It's still a few hours before dawn as I turn over and realize I'm alone.

Hearing a faint melody of a familiar tune by Debussy I believe, generated by precise key strokes in the distant, it occurs to me that Jesse is inside the living room playing on his grand piano. My curiosity has always gotten the best of me as I want to hear more of this sad melody and see why my lover has left the warmth of our bed in the first place. Looking around the unfamiliar surroundings, it's still dark so my clothes are nowhere to be found, improvising I pull the duvet from the bed, wrap it around me and venture out to find the man who took my virginity and brought me to ultimate bliss several times, the man who introduced me to a new world of wonder just hours before.

Entering the living area a single candle on the piano is lit, and being the only source of lighting, the shadows produced are dancing on the walls behind him. He's shirtless with tousled hair and appears to have his eyes shut, absorbing the sounds he's creating with his masterful long fingers which, hours before we're caressing my body, now effortlessly striking keys with expert precision, producing the sweet and sad melody of the classical masterpiece.

I'm intently watching him now as he loses himself in the melody, he's an accomplished musician and captivating to me in more ways than one, I see a glimpse of a lonely and sad side of him. Leaning on a wall at the entrance to the room, my involuntary sigh gives me away as he's drawn to my direction and halts his playing.

"Sorry." I say walking forward. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I should be the one to apologize." He says placing his hands on his knees.

Approaching even closer I notice he's wearing pajama pants and has bare feet.

_Goddamn he's sexy!_

"Why did you stop playing?" I ask, leaning on the grand piano.

"No offense Beca but like I told you earlier, I'm not accustomed to putting on concerts for people." He responds, frowning at my obvious intrusion.

"Yes, you did but you also said you might make an exception for me." I say, leaning on the piano, with the candle burning so bright it is at this time I notice his solemn expression. "Debussy, was it?" He nods yes. "Clare de Lune is one of my favorites, will you play it for me?"

Looking at me inquisitively, his frown disappears as he returns his attention to the keys and starts the song from the beginning. His playing is as intoxicating as his lovemaking or hard fucking as he calls it, I'm still not quite sure what it was we did, but with a perfect balance of intensity and sensuality, I become lost in thought as I'm being drawn into his dark world. With our eyes both closed, the melancholy melody of the classic tune fills our hearts as well as the room.

When he's finished our eyes are locked as he summons me to come closer, without hesitation I'm standing over him while he remains seated on the piano bench. Looking down it's at this moment I notice moisture in his eyes, and a stray tear running down his cheek as he reaches for me. Unwrapping the duvet I'm immediately there to envelop him against me in such a way I'm nurturing his aching heart while he rests his head against my bosom and circles my waist with his strong arms. With my heart skipping a beat, I've never felt this type of closeness with anyone.

_What's your story Jesse Swanson, and who did this to you?_

Fighting back my own tears I can feel his pain and know what we have between us is beyond the bedroom as I continue embracing his tormented soul.

After a while Jesse rises to his feet, and presses his lips against mine. The kiss is intense but gentle at the same time. When we pull apart there are no words to describe the intensity of his stare, as it feels as though he's looking through me.

"You should be in bed." He says, berating me.

Ignoring his comment, my eyes roll on their own accord.

"You play beautifully...thank you for that." I add placing a peck to his cheek, making him smile. "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was six. My parents insisted we all take up an instrument, the piano was my choice."

"Well, the lessons paid off Mr. Swanson...I'm officially impressed."

"Bed!" He jokingly barks out, his demeanor lightening up as he points in the direction of his bedroom. "You're going to be exhausted in the morning."

"I know but when I woke up, you were gone." I admit, taking a step back, wrapping the duvet around me tighter, suddenly feeling a bit too exposed. "I'm far from home and not used to waking up in strange places."

"You're right...I didn't consider that...I'm sorry. As I've told you, I'm not used to sleeping with anyone, but for you Beca, I'll make the effort." I nod with understanding and smile knowing this is a huge step for Jesse and satisfied to hear he's at least willing to try, giving me hope that someday things will be different.

Placing his arm around me I'm escorted back to his room where a lamp is switched on. Looking down to the mattress we both notice blood on the sheets, evidence of my lost virginity causing me to flush and lower my head in shame while he looks on with triumph and amusement.

"Well, that'll give my housekeeper something to think about." He says chuckling to himself. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." I lie to him not wanting sympathy for the soreness I feel from my first ever shagging.

Trying to ignore the blood stain, I sit on the edge of the bed and instinctively reach out to touch his bare chest, but to my surprise he backs away before I'm able to make contact.

_That's odd..._

"Get into bed Beca," He says retracting the duvet from around me. "Do you want something to wear?" Shaking my head no, I lay back down and enjoy the feel of the high thread count sheets as they caress my body.

"I'll join you for a little bit until you fall asleep." He says laying down beside me, pulling me into his embrace and wrapping his arms around me as my back is pressed against his front.

"Sleep well my sweet Rebeca." He whispers into my hair, kissing the back of my head and sighing deeply.

It doesn't take long as I feel myself being pulled into darkness with lasting images of a lonely six year old child prodigy playing melancholy tunes on his adoptive parent's grand piano.

* * *

A few hours later I'm gently nudged by Mr. Sunshine into consciousness as light from the outside world fills the room and dares to bring me into wakefulness. Stretching my tired and sore limbs, it's as though I've never worked out a day in my life which, wouldn't be too far from the truth. Immediately I notice I'm not alone for Jesse is sound asleep beside me. With my inner goddess winking with delight, my subconscious is in full judgmental mode wanting to slap the shit out of me for giving in to desire..._fucking hard instead of gentle lovemaking._ Knowing very well this is not a common occurrence for this complex man, I'm hopeful he considers me more than just a potential number 16.

Facing my direction with tousled hair and a stubbled face, he's gorgeous even in this state of untidiness and looks so peaceful without a care in the world. Taking this precious opportunity to study him, he looks so much younger with innocence which, I already know he's anything but, especially with his infamous red room of pain just a floor above. I'm drawn to his soft pouty heart shaped lips and want to reach out and touch him. Wanting to outline his lips and press mine against his then repeat all of those wonderful things we did the night before, but Mother Nature has decided to be rude for its time to take care of business. Reluctantly leaving the comfort and warmth of the bed, I'm careful not to disturb him and find his white dress shirt tossed carelessly on the floor along with a pair of white socks. Quickly both are put on as I begin my search for the en suite bathroom. After mistakenly walking in not one but two walk-in closets, I'm victorious with door number three which, so happens to be the master bathroom, another vast room the size of the apartment I share with Chloe.

For whatever reason I'm drawn to the ultramodern facilities he has in place. He's got a numi toilet with an integrated bidet and built in touch screen with a warming surface for feet.

_Very nice..._

The seat even adjusts it's height for vertically challenged people such as myself. I've only seen these units in Chloe's modern decor magazines and wondered what they would be like in person, figures this pompous ass would have something like this which, probably costs more than my shit box of a car parked at home.

"Fuck!" I curse inwardly, gingerly lowering myself to the state of the art crapper, wincing at the stinging sensation knowing exactly the origins of my temporary discomfort, as the corners of my lips curve upward into a mischievous smirk, fondly recalling last night's activities. Engaging the bidet function my lady bits are thoroughly cleansed and soothed to my satisfaction. Pressing the touch screen the flush is practically silent as the ultramodern toilet transforms back to a low profile space saving porcelain cube.

_Too freaking cool..._

Making my way to the giant mirror, I glance at myself and gasp in horror at the image staring back at me. With just fucked hair, smudged mascara and smeared eyeliner I look like a deranged anorexic panda so there's no way in hell I'm going to allow him to see me like this. Remembering the whereabouts of my purse I quickly make my way to the study, retrieve my bag and return to the bathroom. Using hair sticks my hair is quickly transformed into a messy bun and last night's make up is removed and reapplied with a lighter touch.

_Much better..._

Grabbing my iPhone I notice several missed calls and a slew of text messages from Chloe.

_She's going to kill me!_

Sending her a quick text message to let her know I'm very much alive and haven't been sold into slavery or to the black market, sticking my iPhone in the breast pocket of Jesse's shirt I grab some ear buds from the inside pocket of my bag and head back into the bedroom where prince charming is lightly snoring and still very much in dreamland. Not wanting to disturb him I head for the kitchen and decide I need to tilt the fridge into my mouth because I've never been so hungry in my life.

Eggs, pancakes and bacon I decide on, the perfect breakfast after a night of unadulterated passion. It's the least I can do for Jesse after giving me the best night of my life so far. Finding the required ingredients, my ear buds are inserted, and with the volume turned up, I lose myself in my mixing creations, dancing around the chef's kitchen, bobbing my head to the beat of the music. I'm not normally a morning person, but for whatever reason, perhaps it's my recent deflowering that's made me so friggin giddy and down right starving. This is so uncharacteristic of me but I can't keep the shit eating grin from invading my face.

Sliding from one end of the kitchen to the other, a whisk is plucked from a counter top canister, a pan is extracted from an elaborate hanging rack and seasonings are selected from the largest spice rack I've ever seen for my morning feast. Sliding my way back to the stove it's at this moment I see him in the corner of my eye staring at me with amusement. Stopping in my tracks, I remove my ear buds and consciously bite down on my lip.

"Hey!" Is all I can say as he fights back his laughter at the expense of my obvious embarrassment. "Umm...how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He says cracking up. "Hey...don't let me stop your little performance. It's very entertaining. Your moves are Risky Business worthy and would even make Tom Cruise proud. All you need is a pair of Ray Bans to complete the ensemble." He jokes, unable to wipe off his smirk. "You're very energetic this morning. Is someone in a good mood?"

"Shut up!" I say, smirking back at him. "I'm not even going to respond to that." I tease back, flipping the last of the pancakes into the air, then easing them onto a platter and into the oven to keep warm. "Well, I do have to confess, after we went back to bed I totally crashed...I don't think I've ever slept so well."

"I can't imagine why." He teases back making me blush. "Surprisingly so did I. I've never shared my bed with anyone so this is another first for me...perhaps it was the company."

_My inner goddess is doing backflips at his admission._

Deciding not to press him any further, my attention returns to preparing our morning feast.

"I hope you don't mind but I was starving so I took the liberty to prepare some breakfast for us. There's pancakes in the oven, bacon in the grill, and I'm making eggs." I say retrieving a carton of soon-to-be cracked goodness from the fridge. "You hungry?"

"Yes...Beca. I'm VERY hungry." He says in the most seductive tone, making me clench the muscles protecting my core because by the tone of his voice I doubt he's talking about food.

_Is it getting warm in here?_

"Your eggs!" I squeak out, my tone sounding higher than I intended, making him chuckle. "How would you like them?"

"Thoroughly whisked and...beaten." He says jokingly, making me roll my eyes at him.

_Just like your women. _

Still smirking at him my attention returns to the small metallic mixing bowl containing several cracked eggs. Beating the yolks into submission, he's at my side tugging at my messy bun. "You look like Pebbles Flintstone...it's very cute but it won't protect you from me." He says kissing my neck, making me giggle.

"That's a beautiful sound, Beca. You should make it more often." His comment makes me smile shyly.

Reaching inside a cupboard he pulls out two mats and places them on the breakfast bar, then pours us some orange juice and coffee. Taking his seat I place our heated plates on both mats and retrieve maple syrup from the fridge. Jesse motions for me to join him on one of the bar stools next to him. Climbing up on the bar stool it's at this moment I forget about my soreness and wince as I sit. His eyes widen at my obvious discomfort.

"Just how sore are you?"

My face flames crimson.

_Why must he ask such personal questions?_

"I'm fine...I'll live." Responding with sarcasm, he desperately tries to stifle his smile.

"So, I'm wondering if we should continue your training."

_More sex? Yes please..._

"Oh." Is all I'm able to say as I'm suddenly in need of CPR. No longer hungry for food I deposit my fork onto my plate and stare at him intently, biting my lower lip.

"Beca, you need to eat more than that." He says, harping at me as I reluctantly place a forkful of pancakes into my mouth.

_Why is he so friggin obsessed with food? _

"By the way, thank you for breakfast, this was delicious." He says polishing off an entire omelet, then dabbing his mouth with a cloth napkin.

I nod in return trying to stuff more food into my not so hungry mouth.

"So, what kind of training did you have in mind?" I ask nonchalantly, trying not to look too interested, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well since your so sore I thought we could stick to oral skills." He states matter-of-factly, making me choke on my drink as the liquid makes it's way through my nose. Gently patting my back I'm handed a napkin. "That is if you want to stay."

His expression is unreadable, I have no idea what he's thinking.

"I'd like to stay today but I need to be back by tonight."

He doesn't look pleased. "Why tonight?"

"I've got to be back at Barden early, I'm meeting with the Bella's."

"Why? You graduate in a few weeks. Aren't you done with practice and competition?"

"Umm...yes and no. Collegiate competition is done, however we've been invited to compete on the international level in Copenhagen."

"When were you planning on dropping this bomb on me, Beca?" His tone is harsh, his lips a hard line as he continues to glare at me.

"Dude...chill out. It's not for another month and we're still working on our routines. You should be happy for us, this is a first for Barden and we'll be representing the United States."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure...a week, maybe two. It all depends on how well we do."

"Beca, if our arrangement is going to work, we need better communication. I need to know everything going on with you.

_Stalker!_

"Okay...let's get this straight, I still haven't agreed to anything so I'm not obligated to check in with you." Getting more irritated I give it right back at him. My subconscious is standing proud, patting me on the shoulder, giving me an attagirl.

He sighs deeply and runs his hand through his hair. "No you haven't but if you keep biting that lip of yours I'll take you right here on this counter, and I know you're sore and not wearing anything under my shirt."

With my insides clenching at his words my face flushes.

"C'mon...let's not argue, I'll have you back by tonight. Since you cooked, I'll clean and then we'll take a bath."

_Did someone say bath?_

Before I'm able to respond my cell phone buzzes.

"It's Chloe, I need to take this." He acknowledges me as I wander off to the balcony while he cleans up.

"Hey red...what's up?"

"Don't what's up me. Why the hell didn't you call or text last night? I've been worried sick about you!" Chloe lashes out with anger.

"I'm sorry...I was overtaken by events and-"

"-You slept with him!" She's not asking, it's more of a statement, interrupting my train of thought.

Sighing deeply I don't deny anything. "Can we please talk about this later?"

"You totally did...I can tell."

_How the fuck would she know? _

"Chloe please, not on the phone, I'll be home tonight."

"Are you at least okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine."

"Oh, my God this is so exciting! Well...how was it? Was he gentle? How do you feel?" She can't help it, the reporter in her is dying for the scoop.

"Chloe! I told you I was fine. That's all you're getting."

"Oh, C'mon Beca! I've been waiting nearly four years for this day, and now it finally has and you don't want to discuss it?"

"Listen...I need to get going. We'll talk more tonight." Before she has the chance to comment, I end the call.

She's my best friend who tells me everything, even the gross things I don't care to hear. I've signed the NDA so I'm not at liberty to discuss things, however I wonder if there's a way to negotiate it so I could. Returning to Jesse I place my hand on his back while he finishes up in the kitchen.

"Does the NDA cover everything?" I ask, with caution.

"Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. I just have some questions about sex I would like to discuss with Chloe."

"You can always ask me, Beca. I'll be honest with you."

"I know you will, but there are some things a girl can only talk to another girl about, like the mechanics, and I wouldn't dare mention anything about the contract or red room of pain."

My description of his playroom amuses him.

Motioning closer to me he places his hand along my jaw and brings my lips up to meet his. "My playroom is mostly about pleasure Beca, believe me when I tell you, it's something we'll both enjoy." He pauses. "So tell me, how was last night for you?"

"Seriously? You're asking me that? Dude, you were there so you know I was into it."

He laughs at my response. "Yes...you were very receptive and quite delicious, I might add." Looking away I blush at his comment. "What I want to know is besides being sore and your first time, what was it like for you?"

"Good...really good." I finally admit, grinning at him, making the corners of his lips turn upward.

"Me too." He whispers. "I've never had vanilla sex before, and I rather enjoyed it. Perhaps it's because it was with you." He says running his thumb along my lips.

_What the fuck is vanilla sex?_

"C'mon...let's go take a bath."

* * *

Standing in the doorway of his bathroom my arms are crossed intently watching Jesse prepare the bath. With delicious smelling bath oils the water starts bubbling up as the water reaches the desired level. Reaching for my hand he guides me into the enticing hot water, removes my cell phone from the breast pocket and lifts my shirt over my head so I'm standing before him completely nude. My first reaction is to cover up but my hands are held to my sides as he gazes at me from top to bottom. In response to my nervousness I bite my lower lip and lower my eyes.

"Beca, don't be ashamed, you're so beautiful, if I had my way you would never wear any clothes." His comment makes me blush even more. "I take great pleasure just looking at you, and I already know how delicious that lip of yours is. When you keep biting it like that, I want to fuck you into next week, and you're already sore."

"Sorry," Is all I can manage to say.

Taking my chin in his hand, my lips are raised and guided to his. The kiss is soft and sweet, unlike the hungry demanding kisses during our fuck fest last night, but when we pull apart we're left staring into each other's eyes making my heart skip a beat. Without another thought my hands gravitate to his t-shirt covered chest.

"What are you doing?" He whispers, removing my hands from him.

"I want to touch you."

"I know you do, but...I can't." He says, gripping my wrists.

"Why can't I touch you the way you touch me?"

"I just don't." He says with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

_What the hell happened to you Jesse Swanson?_

Still a bit taken back by his strange behavior he must sense my disappointment and kisses me tenderly. "I'm sorry Beca, it's not you, this is just the way I am."

_We'll see about that._

Acknowledging him with a look of understanding he helps to lower me to a sitting position as I feel the amazing sting of the water on my sore and aching body, leaning against the back of the oversized tub, I sigh with great pleasure.

"How's that?"

"Feels wonderful," I respond dreamily with closed eyes. "Why don't you join me."

He thinks about it, then starts stripping himself of his shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Good idea." He says grinning. "Scoot forward."

I do as I'm told as he enters the tub, lowers himself into the water behind me, and with his muscular arms and long legs, envelopes me entirely. Bringing me closer I'm resting against his front and feel his growing erection against my rear. I feel empowered knowing my body alone has this effect on him but at the same time I'm being drawn under his spell as his fingers begin to massage my aching shoulders.

"Mmm...now this is nice." I say wiggling my rear against him.

"Yes it is." He breathes.

Forty-eight hours ago who would've guessed I would be here at this very moment. Losing my virginity to a gorgeous billionaire, and then sharing a delectable bath with him. With no regrets I've never felt this way about anyone, I've never felt so alive and continue to embrace every emotion, feeling and moment this new experience has to offer.

"Can you reach the soap?" He asks, bringing me out of my fog, nuzzling my hair and kissing my neck as it arches back on it's own accord, pressing against him in response to his actions. "Mmm...your skin is so soft." He says, kissing down to my shoulders, stopping to apply kisses to my floral ink then squeezes some bath gel onto a cloth, and then against my skin.

Rubbing the soft material into my skin, he's very thorough in making sure he doesn't miss a spot as I'm practically melting in his hands. First cleansing my neck, then my shoulders to the length of my back and finally to my rear making me groan with increased desire.

Reaching around he gently cleanses my collar-bone to my upper chest and finally my breasts where he drops the cloth on his lap and gently cups me, applying the exquisite bath gel onto and around my breasts, kneading and gently pulling on my aching nipples, elongating them. The sensation is unreal as the moment ceases me to the point of almost unraveling in his grasp.

"Okay...I think they're clean enough." He whispers, moving his legs so they're between mine, spreading my thighs apart so I'm wide open to him. "That's right baby, relax and let me take care of you." His voice is full of seduction as the cloth is brought to my nether regions and I'm gently massaged there. Letting out a gasp I start moaning as he continues to pleasure me through the thin material.

"Isn't this nice?" He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine while continuing his slow ministrations of my nerve bundle, teasing at my entrance.

"Yes." I breathe out. "Feels so good." Getting caught up in the moment with my arousal spiking to the point my body is begging for a release.

But before I'm about to climax he stops and pulls the cloth away.

_What the...?_

"Huh? Why did you stop?" I ask, turning my head, panting with need.

"I have other plans for you Beca...turn around and face me."

He's so bossy but I do as I'm instructed. I guess I should get used to this if I'm going to take him up on his offer. Full of sexual frustration I'm turned around and notice his enormous pride and joy is at full attention, halfway submerged and staring up at me, my jaw drops at the sight before me.

_That was inside of me?_

Amused by my rather shocked expression he grips himself and presents his trophy to me. "I want you to say hello to my little friend." He says in a thick Italian accent, making me chuckle and forget my frustration.

_Little?_

"I'm very attached to it and would like you to become very acquainted with him." He pauses. "Go ahead...touch it."

Licking my lips my hand closes around him as he helps guide me the way he likes to be held and stroked. It's quite the specimen, he's circumcised, it's firm but soft as I continue to slide my grip up and down its considerable length without anymore guidance of his.

"That's it baby...you're doing great. Feels amazing..." He murmurs, closing his eyes.

_I'm going to fuck your mouth..._

Recalling his comment from the night before when my thumb was thrusted into my mouth; what the hell...I'm game. Maneuvering myself back, I'm in perfect position to descend toward the prize and take my first taste of the billionaire. Extending my tongue I tentatively lick the small opening of the mushroom tip, lapping up the oozing liquid as my hunger increases for him. It's taste is a little salty but surprising delicious, I can't get enough and desire more.

"What!? What are you doing?" His eyes shoot open as I place my hands on his knees to steady myself and go for the gold.

My actions have undoubtedly surprised him as my lips close around the tip as I begin to gently suck, watching him, watch me pleasure him.

"Beca!" He gasps out as I take him in deeper and continue to fully absorb him.

I had no idea giving pleasure to someone could be such a turn-on, but it is, as all of a sudden I want to feast on him and devour him whole.

"Oh, my God...Beca. That feels so good." He purrs, placing his hand on the back of my head as I bring him in deeper, lightly scraping my teeth and increasing my speed, fucking him with my mouth.

Moaning out loud he's unraveling before me as I vigorously bob up and down, as he gently thrusts into my mouth.

"I'm going to come baby...you need to stop unless...aaahhh!" He urges on for my well being as I'm full of determination to make him climax, bringing him further inside so he's striking the back of my throat.

_I can do this._

Shutting his eyes, his head falls back, mouth drops open as his body stiffens. Letting out a guttural moan, warm fluid shoots down my throat as his seed empties inside me. Swallowing as quick as it's spurting out I continue to suck him dry until he's thoroughly drained.

Opening his eyes he stares down at me with complete wonderment as I'm brought into his lap and kissed hard, forcing his tongue beyond the slit of my lips. I'm lost in his kiss as my arms wrap around his neck pulling him even closer, and when we finally part we're both breathless.

"Jesus! Don't you have a gag reflex?" He breathlessly asks, running his hand through his hair. "Have you done that before?"

"Nope," I proudly reply, emphasizing the P. "First time." I say trying to conceal my amusement, feeling a sense of accomplishment for my first ever blow job.

"Good...I'm really glad to hear that. Well...it was good, fantastic actually. You definitely get an A in oral skills. Fuck Beca...you really surprised me, and that's not easy to do. For your lack of experience this was very unexpected."

My inner goddess is doing celebratory laps around the city of Houston while my subconscious taps it's foot in judgement. _He won't let you touch him and you still blow his pitch pipe? _

"You're welcome." Is all I can say as I'm pulled into his arms again for another kiss. "C'mon, let's get you to bed...I owe you an orgasm."

_Really?_

Jesse is the first to stand, steps out of the oversized tub, and wraps a smaller white towel around his private parts. Bringing me to my feet, I'm helped out and into a fluffy white towel, pulling me into his embrace and kissing me so passionately I temporarily forget how to breathe.

"Say yes." He murmurs against my lips.

"What?" I'm barely able to respond getting seduced by his sweet kisses.

"To our arrangement...please say yes. I want this...I want you more than anything." And scoops me up in his arms and carries me to his bedroom.

* * *

Arriving to his love chamber, I'm lowered onto the bed and placed on my back supported by pillows. Almost immediately the towel is removed from around me as I'm gently patted dry and kissed tenderly with my lower lip caught between his teeth...tugging lightly.

"Do you trust me?" His question, mumbled into my lips.

"Should I?" I pause. "What are you going to do to me?" My voice is breathy, yet uncertain.

"I want to tie your hands together." He pauses, looking at me intently. "Will you let me?"

"Will you hurt me?"

"No baby...not at all. You've pleased me and I want to return the favor and kiss you all over...every inch of your beautiful soft skin." He pauses looking into my eyes. "I just want you to experience how good it can be."

His choice of words and seductive tone is igniting a fire from within and almost enough to send me over. I can no longer resist him. After a brief moment I nod with a smile.

"Yes Jesse...I do trust you." I finally verbalize my response and extend my hands in front of me.

"Good girl." He says, obtaining a burgundy tie from a night stand and binds my wrists together, positioning them over my head.

"Now lay still and don't move your hands." I do as I'm told as he removes his towel and hovers over me, rubbing his manhood along my thigh. Running his hands through my hair as kisses are placed on top of my head, then pressed to my forehead and temples, then he finishes it off with a peck to the tip of my nose.

"So beautiful." He whispers as I'm kissed passionately, granting his tongue immediate access to mine as the kiss deepens to a point we're both out of breath and moaning with need. Forgetting myself my arms wrap around his neck wanting to bring him closer, but he pulls away, making me frown.

"I told you not to move your hands. Each time you disobey me, I'm going to start this process all over again." And he does just that.

Finally getting down to my neck, dragging his tongue along my jawline and nibbling the pulse point along my neck, my nipples painfully stiffen as my center pools with my heated essence, my body begins to squirm on its own.

"Remain still." He says with a faint warning, as my temperature rises to the point I'm literally on fire.

"Okay." I breathe out trying to gain some semblance of control over myself.

Descending lower he reaches my chest and licks along my collar-bone, then places open mouthed kisses above, below and around my areola avoiding my throbbing bud craving for attention.

"Oh please!" I'm practically begging for relief as my head falls back, pressing into the pillows.

"Shhh...patience baby." He whispers out, swirling his tongue around one of my pebbled nipples I gasp out. "You like this?" He seductively asks, closing his lips around the hardened nub, tugging and gently sucking until I'm crying out in ecstasy.

"Is this what you want baby?" He mumbles against my breast, giving it a final tug and kiss before moving on to it's twin.

"Oh God...yes! A million times...yes!" I blurt out wanting more, much more, eliciting a devilish smirk from him.

Moving down my body he dips his tongue into my naval while steadying my hips with his hands. Slowly spreading my thighs it's apparent what he's going to do next as his nose presses against the apex of my thighs, burying itself in my pubic region as he breathes in my scent.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? Your scent is divine...you drive me insane." He says through clenched teeth as he drags his index finger between my swollen folds. "So wet and always ready for me. Oh Beca, I like that...I like that very, very much." Bringing his drenched finger covered with my essence into his mouth.

Panting in anticipation I can't watch and toss my head further back as I feel his tongue there, massaging me and stimulating my clit until it's pulsating with need. Gasping at the sensation, my pelvis juts upward pressing into his talented mouth making me cry out as he sucks in and gently pulls on my ultra sensitive nerve, bringing me to a place I could never imagine. With my trussed hands still above my head my body starts to tremble, and as two digits are thrusted inside, when angled just right I lose all sense of self and unravel into his eager mouth. Holding me down, my center spasms uncontrollably as my release is thoroughly lapped up.

Climbing up my body my cries are silenced as I'm kissed passionately, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. Without time to recover the sound of a ripped packet is heard as he enters me, burying himself deep inside, causing me to wince.

"You all right?" He asks with his forehead pressed against mine, stilling himself until I'm able to respond.

Still experiencing the effects of my powerful orgasm I'm unable to verbalize anything and merely nod with a smile which ignites his desire further, giving him the okay to proceed. Withdrawing himself and then slamming back into me with all his might, I cry out as his speed picks up sending pulses straight to my core as the tingling sensation begins to build in my lower stomach.

_Again?_

Meeting his thrusts it's no holds barred as I'm grunting uncontrollably at this latest onslaught producing both pleasure and pain.

With his hands on either side of my head, I'm forced to look up at him and see something different in his eyes. Is it love or is it lust? I can't be certain but it's something.

"Give yourself to me Beca. C'mon baby...feel it. Come for me!"

With his words commanding me I fall apart and split at the seams, exploding around him, yelling out his name, sobbing freely.

"That's it baby...you belong to me." He grunts out, chasing his climax.

_Yes...I'm yours..._

A few more thrusts, he stills himself and finds his release. "Fuck Beca!" He yells out and collapses on top of me with his face buried in my hot sweaty neck as his full weight rests upon me.

Flipping us over I'm laying on top of him overwhelmed and frightened by my sudden emotional breakdown as my sobbing continues.

"Shhh baby...let it out. Welcome to my world." He says, holding me flush against him, nurturing me until I've come out of it, until I'm myself again.

Wrapping my tethered hands around his neck I'm practically clinging on for dear life, still shaking and sobbing, holding him closer is all I need as it feels right. With the heaving of his body against mine, there's no distance between us and no barriers of any kind. It's at this very moment I've come to a realization that I trust Jesse explicably and may even love him a little for the intimacy we've shared. With this new world of sensations he's thrusted upon me I can no longer deny myself who I am and cannot go without the pleasure I've been exposed to. I want this man in my life and will do anything to be a part of his world no matter how twisted it may seem.

With my composure somewhat restored, our eyes lock, his expression is warm and full of adoration as I can imagine mine is a mix of gratitude, fear and contentment. Lowering my lips to his I pour everything into a lingering kiss, and when we pull away there's common ground and mutual understanding between us.

"Do you see how good we are together?" He says, still deep inside of me. Through hooded eyes I nod, in full agreement. "This is just the beginning Beca. If you fully give yourself to me, I'll take you places beyond your wildest dreams. Say yes baby...say yes to our arrangement."

Just as I'm about to sign on the dotted line and sell my soul to the devil, we hear a women's voice outside his bedroom door.

oooooOooooo

"What do you mean he's still sleeping? It's afternoon! Benjamin, what's wrong with him? Is he sick? You can't keep me from my son!"

"Ma'am...Mrs. Swanson, please calm down. He's not sick...but he's also not alone."

"Oh!" She says full of disbelief. "He has company?"

"Yes Mrs. Swanson. A young lady from Atlanta."

oooooOooooo

Giving me a look somewhere between amusement and horror Jesse swiftly flips us back over, pulls out of me and jumps to his feet. "Another first Beca...looks like you're about to meet my mother." He pauses. "C'mon...let's get dressed."

_Holy crap!_


	9. Chapter 9

Shades – Chapter 9

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

The Date - Part 5

Last time on Shades:

Giving me a look somewhere between amusement and horror Jesse swiftly flips us back over, pulls out of me and jumps to his feet. "Another first Beca...looks like you're about to meet my mother." He pauses. "C'mon...let's get dressed."

_Holy crap!_

* * *

And now...

"Your mother's here? NOW!"

"Umm...yeah, I guess she wanted to surprise me."

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah...I am actually, since she lives in Los Angeles." He pauses. "C'mon...get up, I really want her to meet you."

_He does?_

"Jesse...I don't have any anything to wear and plus, look at me...I'm a hot mess...literally." I pause sighing heavily. "Shit! I can't meet her like this! Maybe I should just stay here."

"Oh no you don't! Beca, you could be wearing a trash bag and still look beautiful. Help yourself to any of my stuff." He says trying to conceal his amusement, yanking a pair of jeans on, going commando no less, while pulling on a white t-shirt and leaving his feet bare._ I love those feet...sigh._

Suddenly feeling overly exposed, and with my hands still being tethered, I struggle into a sitting position and shield my very nekkid self with a pillow while he rakes through his mussed up hair with his fingers.

"Umm...are you forgetting something?" Smirking, I hold out my hands as Jesse's eyes go dark with a slight groan escaping his lips.

"Mmm...I really like you this way Beca...its VERY sexy." He pauses freeing me from his multipurpose tie. "If my mother wasn't here I would have my way with you again." The seduction in his voice is so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

_Damn him! How does he do that? _

I really wish he wouldn't say such things because after experiencing two earth shattering orgasms that left me a blubbering mess, my libido once again is ready for more action. Even with his just fucked hair he's still stunning to look at and takes my breath away. Me...on the other hand will need a little more work...perhaps an entire makeover. What is she going to think of me? It's not rocket science, one look at both of us and she'll know what we've been up to in the middle of the day. I'm nervous as hell to meet his mom, but at the same time perhaps she'll shed some light as to why her precious little billionaire son is so fucked up.

"I'm going out to meet with my mother and calm her down. If you're not out there in five minutes I'm coming back in here and dragging you out no matter what you look like."

"Fine!" I say rolling my eyes in resignation, gingerly getting to my feet as he leaves the room.

_Okay, where the hell are my jeans? _Searching the room I find them partially under the bed along with my button down shirt. _Great! It's a little wrinkly but it'll do._

_Now where are my under garments? _Remembering the flimsy lace being practically ripped off of me last night I abandon the search for my undies but find my bra on a chair on the opposite side of the room. _How the hell did it get there?_ Rifling through Jesse's drawers, I come across a pair of Calvin Klein men's tight boxer briefs. _Perfect!_ Dressing myself in world record fashion, I sprint to the bathroom mirror and come face to face with the worst case of just fucked bun hair and smeared make-up. After a quick combing I settle for a simple ponytail and a quick make-up repair. _Jeez...could I be anymore flushed? _At least she won't accuse me of being pale.

He wants her to meet me. Why? What's that about? Another first he said...did any of the fifteen ever meet his parents? Suddenly I feel dizzy with shortness of breath. Sitting on the edge of the bed I take a series of deep breaths to calm the butterflies playing rugby in my belly.

Get a grip Beca, it's just one woman...who happens to be your lover's mother. Yikes! You're supposed to be some kind of badass, so get your shit together and get your ass out there. My inner goddess and subconscious are silent, holding on to each other for comfort and ogling at me intently.

Taking a final deep breath, I jiggle the door handle, turn the knob and enter the hall. Walking down the corridor my heart rate escalates as the voices grow louder. Entering the living room, both Jesse and an impeccably dressed older woman with light brown hair are seated on the L-shaped couch.

"There she is." Jesse says, rising to his feet and walking towards me, reaching for my hand I'm guided to the woman who I would imagine to be in her mid fifties wearing a beige ensemble oozing of high class and wealth. Feeling so inferior in my get up, I unconsciously bite my lip.

"Hello," I manage to say, my nerves not taking any prisoners. Jesse smiles at my nervousness and puts his arm around me.

"Mother...I'd like you to meet Rebeca Mitchell." Without any hesitation I extend my hand to the older woman and smile shyly.

"Please call me Beca." She smiles at me fondly...her teeth are blindingly perfect, orbit worthy, just like her son's.

"Beca, this is my mother, Dr. Janet Greyson-Swanson."

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, and please call me Janet." She says with a little bit of wonder in her voice, she seems genuinely happy and relieved, glancing back at her son.

"So how did you two meet?"

Jesse pipes up. "Beca's friend was ill so she took her place and interviewed me for Barden's school paper since I'm conferring degrees next month."

"So you're not on the school paper?"

"No, actually my degree is in music production and engineering. I was just helping out a friend."

"I'm sure my son told you about his double major when he attended Barden."

"Umm...yeah, from our interview he mentioned his business degree and a minor in music composition-"

"-Which I don't use it anymore Beca." He interupts, giving me a warm smile and tugging my hand.

"It really is a shame because you play the piano so beautifully." I say to Jesse, our eyes momentarily locked. His mother is quiet, observing our interaction.

Why did you give it up Swanson? I wonder if he has any original pieces. Thinking back to early this morning finding Jesse playing Debussy for me.

_Shirtless with pajama pants hanging low at his hips with delicious facial stubble and bare feet. His long fingers pressing the keys with keen precision as he did while stroking my sex, his digits filling me and stretching me wider. With his face pressed against my bosom as I wrap the duvet around him, his hungry mouth sucking and tugging my erect nipples, causing my center to flood with my heated essence. Just as my legs are about to give out I'm swiftly lifted onto the piano, the duvet discarded carelessly as I'm laid out onto my back, fully exposed to him, and with my thighs spread wide his eager mouth attacks my center, his tongue thrusted deep inside..._

"So Beca, are you graduating this term?"

"Yes." I breathlessly respond to her, flushing no doubt in response to my improper thoughts of her baby, further coming out of my fog my cell phone starts buzzing. "Excuse me, I need to take this." Thinking it may be Chloe I blindly answer. "Hey red."

"Where have you been Becky? I've been trying to reach your forever. I'm sorry about the other night. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

_Shit! It's Luke..._

"Dude...this is a really bad time, I can't talk right now." I say, looking over at Jesse and his mom.

"Where in dickens are you? Chloe won't tell me anything."

"If you must know...I'm in Houston."

"You're with that bloody Swanson...aren't you?"

"Luke, we'll talk later, goodbye." Ending the call I nonchalantly return to Jesse and his mother.

"Is everything okay dear?"

"Umm...yeah, everything's fine. Just a friend trying to make amends and do the right thing." Jesse gives me a look of warning as we all take a seat on the sofa.

"So, what brings you to Houston?" I ask, trying to divert the attention from my phone call and ease Jesse's glare of me.

"I'm attending a medical conference on advancing science while improving care. I'm here for a couple of says and thought I'd visit my sons." She pauses, turning to Jesse. "I thought we might have lunch but now that I see you have other plans, I don't want to interrupt your day."

Gathering her stuff, she takes my hand into hers and offers her cheek to her son.

"Beca, it's been such a pleasure, I do hope we see more of you." She says, making me blush.

"The pleasure's been mine Dr. Swanson...I mean Janet."

"Mother, thank you for coming. I need to get Beca back to Atlanta so we'll be leaving as well. I'll have Benjamin take you back to your hotel."

As soon as the door closes, Jesse's attention is back on my phone call.

"What did the D.J. want!?" His tone is strict, his jaw clenched making me feel uncomfortable and somewhat intimidated.

"He just wanted to apologize for what happened on Friday."

"For what? Taking advantage of you when you were inebriated and almost raping you!?" He blurts out, getting angry.

Taking his hand I guide him back to the couch.

"Jess, please don't be mad, yes...those things could have happened, but they didn't thanks to you." Stroking his cheek I place a brief kiss on his lips. "Luke is still a friend and for the next couple of weeks I still work for him at the radio station."

"I don't think so." He says through gritted teeth. "After what transpired on Friday I don't feel confortable with you being alone with him and plus...I don't like to share!"

"Dude! You can trust me...there's nothing going on with him!"

"It's not you I don't trust. Beca, should anything happen to you (sigh), I couldn't forgive myself." Pausing to take a deep breath he runs his hand through his hair. "If you insist on working with Luke, then I insist on having someone stay with you."

_Damn he's possessive!_

Wondering if this is for his benefit or mine, I reluctantly give in resigned to the fact that I'm not going to win this argument.

"That won't be necessary. I'll resign my internship immediately." His expression changes, he looks surprised.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah...for us and for myself. It's only two weeks and it'll free me up to concentrate on the World A-cappella Championships and get my ass into shape if I'm going to keep up with you." I say grinning mischeviously.

"Does this mean you're saying yes to our arrangement?"

"Not quite, but I'm not saying no either. I really need to read the entire contract and see what I'm getting myself into."

"Miss Mitchell, I would be disappointed if you didn't." He says, kissing me, his mood lifting. "Thank you Beca...I appreciate you putting my mind at ease. You're a beautiful and sexy woman, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

_Get hurt? Dude, you want to make me your personal sex slave and do unspeakable things to me in your red room of pain. Kinky bastard! _

"It's getting late so I better get you home before your friend has my head on a platter. If she only knew the things I want to do to you..." His comment makes us both chuckle.

"Speaking of Chloe, you never did say if talking to her would violate the NDA."

"It's fine! I guess we can both compromise a little. Speak with her if you must, it may even benefit us both in the long run."

_Did I actually win an argument?_

"So, was Benji here the entire time?"

"No, he arrived this morning when we were having our bath."

Shit! He must have heard us, we weren't exactly quiet.

"C'mon...let's get some lunch. I know a quiet little cafe on the way to the airport"

"We're not taking Charlie Tango?"

"No...its a beautiful day, I thought we enjoy it before I get you back, plus I'm starving. How about you?"

_Yes, but not for food..._

"No...not really."

"Beca, you need to eat." He sighs deeply, glaring at me. "I'm gonna get ready and then we'll go."

Within minutes Jesse comes back from his bedroom with converse sneakers and a leather jacket. He hands me mine and we exit his place and into the elevator. The doors slide closed and there it is again, electricity filling the small space as we smirk but don't make eye contact. Not realizing it I bite my lip which immediately draws his attention.

"Keep doing that and I'll fuck you right here in this elevator, and I don't care who gets in." He says in a threatning but flirtatious tone as we continue to descend to the parking garage.

Looking over my shoulder the doors slide open, and as I'm about to step over the threshold I give him a seductive look. "I thought you were a man of action, Mr. Swanson. Next time...just do it." His mouth falls open at my unexpected comment as my inner goddess gives me an appreciative high five.

_What an awesome reaction..._

"What is it with elevators..." He mumbles to himself, following me out.

Entering the underground garage we approach a sleek black convertible sports car. He helps me in the passenger side, walks around, tosses a black bag in the back, then slides into the driver's seat.

"This is hot...what kind of car is this?"

"I know," He says, smiling at me, my heart skips a beat. "It's an Audi R8 Spyder."

"I think I like this one better than your other car."

"Me too." He says, agreeing with me. "There's a couple of caps in the glove compartment, can you please grab them for us?"

Handing him one and securing mine in place with my ponytail pulled through the opening, the engine roars, and with a push of a button the gate opens and we're off to our lunch destination. With his leather jacket, sunglasses and baseball cap in place Jesse looks like such a bad boy, and it occurs to me that I like bad boys especially ones with a certain amount of kinkery with their own special red room of pain. He steps on the gas and we literally fly by traffic as though everyone was standing still. Feeling invigorated at our high speed I let out a joyful squeak that makes him crack up, it's at this moment he appears so young, a man in his mid twenties instead of someone beyond his years. Placing his hand on my knee, he squeezes my thigh and gives me a look of adoration that nearly stops my heart. Placing my hand over his, our fingers weave together, and it all becomes clear that my feelings for Jesse are intensifying beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

Thirty minutes later we arrive at a quaint cafe and are seated in the back at an intimate small table. The staff already know him as he's greeted by his name. He studies the wine list and orders us a couple of glasses.

"So...what're we having?"

"Whatever they bring us."

"Oh! So it's like a surprise?"

"Something like that." He responds warmly. "Don't worry...I've never had a bad meal here. They serve something different every day."

Within minutes our Pinot Grigio is brought. It's delicious.

"My mother really liked you."

"She did?" I ask out of curiosity, taking a sip of my wine.

"Oh yeah, she always thought I was a closet homosexual."

Choking on my wine he gently taps my back, trying to conceal his amusement.

"Why would she think that?" I ask, dabbing my mouth with a napkin.

"Because she's never seen me with a girl."

Handing me his cell phone there are text messages from his mother about me.

"Apparently she approves of you, whatever that means."

"Didn't any of the fifteen meet your parents?"

"No Beca...only you."

_Wow!_

"You know, this weekend has been a bunch of firsts for me too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never slept with anyone, never flown anyone in my private jet or helicopter, never had sex in my bed and never introduced anyone to my mother." Nodding his head in disbelief. "I've never met anyone like you, Beca. What are you doing to me?" His admission and intense stare causes my pulse to soar as he takes my hand in his.

"I've really enjoyed being with you this weekend." I say, biting my lip, causing his eyes to go dark.

"Me too Beca, but if you keep doing that with your lip, I'll lay you out on this table and fuck you senseless." He threatens with a slight growl.

When I don't seem phased by his glorious threat, I smile back, running my tongue over my lip and gently squeeze his thigh. "I just might like that."

My unexpected actions cause his mouth to drop and eyes to go wide. Just as he's about to say something our waitress brings us our first course...some kind of soup.

"Mmm...this is delicious!" I admit attacking my bowl as though it was my last meal.

"Yes...I agree. I guess you were hungry."

_Oh yes...hungry for a lot of reasons._

"So...what's vanilla sex?" I nonchalantly ask, sipping my soup. He laughs at me.

"Just straight forward sex and no toys."

"Ahh...I see. No toys...got it." I say, looking up to Jesse who is just staring at me, trying not to laugh which makes me giggle.

"That's a lovely sound." He murmurs making me blush.

"So what's wrong with vanilla sex? Why haven't you done it until now? Have you always been like this?"

"Pretty much." His voice an octav lower, looking down at his bowl swirling the liquid around. He appears to be struggling internally. Finally raising his eyes to mine he continues.

"Umm...one of my mother's friends seduced me when I was fifteen."

_What the hell?_

"She had very particular tastes and made me her submissive for six years."

This revelation has left me speechless. All I can do is stare at him in complete shock.

"So, you see Beca...I do know what being a submissive involves. I didn't exactly have a normal introduction into sex."

Stunned beyond reason I chug my wine in a single gulp.

"So, when you were in college did you ever date?"

He shakes his head no.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to. She's all I ever needed and wanted. Plus if she ever found out she would beat the crap out of me."

Interrupted by our waitress, our main course is brought as our bowls are taken away. All of a sudden my appetite is gone but I manage to raise my empty wine glass for a refill of much needed liquid courage.

"Did your mother ever find out?"

"Oh...hell no!"

"So...what ever happened to Mrs. Robinson?" My snarky comment makes him chuckle.

"She's a very good friend and lives in Los Angeles. She taught me everything I need to know."

"No she didn't!" I bark out accepting my second glass of wine.

My sexy billionaire is nothing more than a victim of sexual abuse forced to submit to an older woman for years, and where he's so alpha-male in his lovemaking he knows what it's like to be on the other side.

"Beca...your food is getting cold."

"I seem to have lost my appetite." I say, pushing my plate away.

"You really should eat something."

"Jesus Christ! What is it about you and food!? You just dropped one hell of a bomb on me!" I lash out. "I'm just not hungry anymore."

With his expression hardening he pushes my plate back to me. "I don't like to waste food. Please eat something." His request now in a low quiet voice.

Looking up I meet his stare. "Okay...I will. I just need a moment and then I'll try to eat something."

"Fair enough." He says, cutting into his meal.

Jesse the adolescent submissive to a woman old enough to be his mother. He doesn't see anything wrong with it. _It's very wrong! _I'm touched by his admission, he obviously trusts me, or is it the damn NDA. He knows I can't tell anyone about this, not even Chloe. I'm trying my best to hide my disgust, but I can't conceal being horrified at the thought of this beautiful man being the product of sexual abuse to this dominatrix. If I ever meet that bitch I'll be sure to give her a piece of my mind...maybe even my fist.

_He knows what it's like to be a sub..._

Is this what I want? Could I really do this? I'm not sure but what we've done so far, this amazing weekend has been filled with so much life and new discoveries, I've just gotten a taste of it and don't want it to end. Reaching for my knife and fork I cut into my meal and bring a forkful of goodness to my mouth...it's delicious.

"So...is this what it will be like? You ordering me around?" My tone is harsh, my eyes don't leave my plate.

"Yes." He voice is just above a whisper.

"I see."

"Beca." He says reaching for my chin and raising my eyes to meet his. "The strange part to all of this is that you'll want me to."

_I seriously doubt that..._

Returning my attention to my plate another slice is made, bringing my fork to my mouth, I hesitate. "You're asking a lot from me." Then take in the sustenance, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes...but this is who I am...you knew that. This is all I want."

_Are you sure about that?_

"I know but it's still a huge step."

"Yes it is. Take your time and do the research. Ask me anything, no matter how small or silly it may sound. I really want our arrangement to work but you have to be sure it's what you want. I'm going to be staying locally in Atlanta until graduation. Call or text me anytime, maybe if you're not too busy we can have dinner on Wednesday?"

"I've got Bella's practice from three to five and then the radio station from six to ten. Well actually I'm resigning from the station so technically I'm free after five."

"Good...I'll meet you at the performing arts auditorium, say 5:30pm?" He asks with enthusiasm, smiling at him, I nod yes.

"So...tell me, what happened to the fifteen?" My question surprises him.

"Various reasons but mostly incapatibility issues."

"And you think we're compatible?"

"Yes Beca...I know we are." He says affectionately.

"Do you still see any of them?"

"No...I'm monogamous in my relationships."

Putting my fork and knife down I'm done eating. He scowls at me for not finishing my plate as he polishes off his. How does he stay so fit and eat so much? Must be all that hard fucking he does. Memories of our time together invade my mind recalling how his pajama bottoms hung low from his hips and how gentle he could be caressing and kissing me everywhere, making me feel incredible sensations I never knew existed. Squirming in my seat, my desire escalates as I flush.

"You seem distracted. What are you thinking about?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing you can't read minds." I say, blushing.

"I can only guess what you're thinking, but your body language gives you away, and I've gotten to know your body quite well since yesterday." He teases back with a mischeviously look.

Motioning for the waitress, she brings the check and he pays immediately.

"C'mon...let's get to the airport." He says, taking my hand, leading me back to his sports car.

It's the smallest gestures like this, holding my hand that puzzles me when thinking about what he does in his playroom. The drive to airport is quiet, no doubt both of us lost in thought resulting in his confessions during our lunch. My subconscious is shaking it's head and wants me to run away from him and take cover, while my inner goddess is sitting on the sidelines, pom poms and all. As we pull along side a hanger with the JS Enterprises logo on the side, his private jet is brought out. Two men, assumed to be the pilots come forward and welcome us, advise Jesse of the flight plan and weather conditions. We enter the jet and immediately strap ourselves in as the engines come alive. After a short taxi to the runway, we're safely airborne and rise to the desired altitude. Still feeling the affects of the wine and being numb from the arsenal of facts of Jesse's turbulent adolescence I'm unable to articulate anything at the moment.

"You haven't said much since leaving the restaurant...you okay?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...I'm good. It's just a lot to take in." I admit, staring out the window.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. For some reason I wanted to, but seeing how it's affected you, it was a lack of judgment on my part, it was clearly a mistake. After I get you home I won't bother you anymore. Forget this ever happened." His somber words surprise me as I stare back at him.

"No!" Protesting, I practically yell back as I unbuckle my seatbelt and sashay into his lap where I press my lips into his. Wrapping my arms around his neck his arms surround me as he returns the kiss. When we break apart we're left breathless.

"I can't and won't forget about us and this weekend. I'm glad you trusted me with this. Knowing about your past doesn't make me feel any less for you, if anything I can appreciate you more and understand why you're like this."

"Like what?"

"A demanding arrogant kinky bastard." I word vomit. The words are out before I have time to register what I'm saying. "Sorry...must be the wine."

"Yeah...well I guess I am." He admits laughing freely. "Only you could get away with that Miss Mitchell. Being so defiant would get you twenty lashings across my knee."

My mouth drops imagining myself in that position and for whatever reason I'm turned on.

"We have about ninety minutes until we land, do you wanna watch a movie?"

_I hate movies! _

"Sure...what do you have in mind?"

"Do you like John Hughes?"

"Who's that?"

"Really Beca? You don't know who he is?"

"Sorry but I rarely watch movies, they're not really my thing." I admit, as he nods his head in disbelief and cues up the title via remote.

"Well, this is one of my favorites, it's called The Breakfast Club. Just sit back and enjoy it."

_Swell...now my sex God is reverting to a movie nerd. _

Sixty minutes later I'm being gently woken up as we're on approach to Atlanta. Not realizing it, I've slept through the entire movie.

"I'm sorry (yawning), guess I was little tired."

"It's okay...we'll watch it another time." He says smiling. "I actually found it more peaceful watching you sleep in my arms. Your so beautiful."

"Thanks." I say in the softest voice, blushing at his compliment.

"We'll be there soon so we better get you back to your seat." He says securing my buckle, then repeating the process with his own.

As the plane gently touches down we taxi over to where his silver Audi R8 is parked. He must have this car in every color but the Spyder version is my favorite. After a short drive he parks in front of my apartment building and suddenly I'm emotional because I'm leaving him. My eyes deceive me as they are lowered, focusing on my hands on my lap, fingers woven together. Taking one of my hands he brings it to his lips and kisses it gently. Such an old fashioned gesture, but effective in getting his message across. He's struggling just like me.

"Thank you for this weekend." He says. "It's been the best ever. I'm looking forward to Wednesday."

"Wednesday." I repeat in a voice just above a whisper.

"Pick you up after practice." He confirms, I nod yes to him.

"Do you wanna come in?" I say, wanting to prolong our time together, he smiles warmly at me.

"No...I have things to do." He simply says, leaning over to kiss me.

When he pulls away our eyes remain locked for a split second and suddenly I have the urge to cry but turn away from him.

_He can't see me like this. _

"Hey...it's okay." He says, stroking me cheek.

Getting out of the car he comes around to my side, extends his hand and helps me out. I'm led up to my apartment where I'm kissed once more.

"Umm...by the way, I'm wearing your underwear and I'm not giving them back." Giving him a small smile I pull up the waistband and show him his boxer briefs." His jaw hits the ground, I've shocked him again. _Yes!_

With my mood lifting I give him a final peck on the lips and enter my apartment where I find Chloe on the couch watching TV.

"You're back!" She says full of enthusiasm, practically throwing herself at me, grabbing my shoulders, studying me intently from top to bottom. "Where's Jesse?"

"He had to leave and take care of stuff."

"So...how was it?" She can't stand it, her excitement for me is so apparent.

Rolling my eyes at my friend, I have to give her something.

"It was good...REALLY good." I finally say blushing.

"Did he make you come?"

_Yes...five times! _

"Chloe!" I blurt out. My eyes widening at how personal her question is. "I'm not going there, Red. The whole experience...it was very intimate."

"Oh...C'mon! I'm dying to know. After Tom left today, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Resigned to the fact that Chloe isn't going to let up any time soon...I finally cave in.

"Yes, I did." I admit, flushing a deep shade of red. "Several times actually." My response surprises her.

"Oh, my God! He must really know what he's doing."

_You have know idea..._

"My first time was horrendous."

"Really?"

"It was the night of prom and my date didn't know shit about pleasing a girl and it took almost a year after that before I was able to have an orgasm through penetrative sex...and here you are the first time. Damn girl! You were right to wait and lucky to lose it to someone like Jesse. So tell me...how do you feel about him?"

"I really like him." I breathe out, struggling with my emotions.

"What's wrong? You seemed overwhelmed."

"I am." I admit to my friend. "I'm very conflicted about Jesse...I don't see a future for us."

"Why do you think that?"

Taking a deep breath I decide to tell her more. My subconscious is waving it's finger, threatening to slap me with a lawsuit for violating the NDA.

"Promise not to judge or tell anyone?"

"Beca...I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything and I'll take it to my grave. You have my word."

Taking a deep breath, I confide in her. "Jesse is very complex and complicated. He doesn't do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing and he doesn't make love, instead he fucks hard." My admission shocks her.

"God, that sounds so hot." She says making us both laugh.

Closing my eyes I recall my submission to him this morning resulting in my emotional breakdown. I flush at the memory. "It was." I whisper out, taking a deep breath.

"Umm...I probably shouldn't say anything but Tom told me he's never seen his brother so smitten with anyone. Apparently he doesn't date either and here he is with you. Beca...he really likes you. All this talk may just be a defense mechanism."

"Tom really said that?"

"Yeah he did. Are you gonna see him again?"

I nod yes. "Wednesday...after Bella's practice."

"So...now that you've done the deed, how do you feel? You look different."

"I feel different."

"Are you sore?" I blush at her question and nod yes. "Me too." Chloe says, giggling.

"You're sore?" I ask, surprised at her admission.

"Overuse." She says, sighing. "Men...they're animals!" We both crack up.

"So...tell me about Tom, the overuser."

For the rest of the evening Chloe and I spoke of the Swanson men and shared more laughs about our "active" weekends. I don't know what I would do without the ginger in my life and I'm glad Jesse gave me the green light to speak with her. We enjoyed a quiet dinner and continued to plan our move to Los Angeles after the World Championships next month. With Chloe's advanced degree she's already landed an internship with the L.A. Times. As for me, I've got a few interviews with some production companies and record labels set up for next week.

I've never seen my friend fall so quickly and fall so hard as she has with Tom. They're good together, they laugh a lot and apparently have a very compatible sex life. I'm happy for her but also a bit envious due to the complexity of my relationship with Jesse.

Speaking of the devil, Chloe receives a call from her Mr. Right and skips off like a teenager to her bedroom. Smiling at my love smitten friend I'm left on our couch, left to ponder about my own predicament.

If I say yes to this arrangement, could our relationship evolve or will I simply be number sixteen. Thinking back to last night and this morning, with the sensual sexuality I experienced, do I really want that to end? _Hell no! _Screams my subconscious as my inner goddess nods in silence, for once they're in agreement. He's opened up and given me a glimpse of his disturbing past. _No wonder he's so messed up. _Who could blame him, an adolescent forced to submit, under the control of an older woman dominatrix for six years. Is this the reason he doesn't like being touched? Is there more? He says this Mrs. Robinson taught him everything he needs to know. Not quite dude...what about love? Are you capable of looking beyond your dick and loving another individual...or even yourself?

Grabbing my purse, I shut the lights and saunter off to my bedroom. Plopping myself on my bed I remove the envelope from my bag, take out the contract and begin to read.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. The entire first date, a little background story for Jesse and beginning to their tumultuous, yet sensual relationship. Tune in next time as our couple dissect the contract and continue to explore each other.

Thank you to all who continue to follow along and for those who take the time to leave a review. Congrats to StoicMuch who was review number 69...㈶0


	10. Chapter 10

Shades – Chapter 10

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Last time on shades...

Grabbing my purse, I shut the lights and saunter off to my bedroom. Plopping myself on my bed I remove the envelope from my bag, take out the contract and begin to read.

* * *

A/N: The contract

_You've got to be kidding!_

So I'm just expected to go along with it, and be happy, and not complain? If I don't follow his orders or displease him in any way, I get punished? A punishment that he chooses suitable for my insolence?

Okay...I get it, Jesse doesn't want that kind of relationship with me or with anybody, without saying it he basically wants a sex slave who will do whatever, whenever he wants. He wants a woman to look good on his arm and will follow his every order and comply to his every whim. Who am I kidding? This isn't a romantic thing; this isn't even healthy. This is an abusive relationship masquerading as kink.

_This is wrong!  
_

The contract states it's fundamental purpose is to explore _my_ sensuality and limits safely, with due respect for my well being which is complete bullshit! This has nothing to do with me...it's all about what he wants and what he gets.

_Arrogant kinky bastard!_

It's supposed to be consensual on both sides; how can I consent to something without having prior experience? I don't even know what my limits are! Again, this is all about Jesse so what I want is completely irrelevant. If he wants to do something that I don't or I'm not in the mood for it's tough luck for me. I've never done any of that stuff. Shit! It was just twenty-four hours ago I was contemplating losing my virginity.

The sexually transmitted diseases clause is good, but that should _go without saying_ that you should disclose to your partner whether or not you're clean. Oh...and it's my sole responsibility to ensure that oral contraception be taken as prescribed to prevent pregnancy. Yeah, because it's the _woman's_ job to make sure she doesn't get pregnant; it's not like it takes two to tango or anything.

I'm not sure what happens if there's a breach of contract considering this contract is _not legally binding!_ It's more fiction...a long _fucking_ work of ridiculous piece of shit fiction.

The dominant and submissive sections of the contract under the heading 'service provisions' are just too ridiculous for words. It states the dominant shall make the submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. _Seriously!? _I'm sure he'll be thinking of my well being when I'm suspended from cables with God only knows apparatus being used to torture me into submission, while he gets off as I surrender my free will over to him.

_Jeez!_

Oh...here we go. As the sub I'm supposed to have acceptance to being owned, dominated and disciplined during the term and that my body may be used at _any_ time in _any_ manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise. In addition to this I'm supposed to accept the dominant as my master, with the understanding that I'm considered his property and to be dealt with as the dom pleases during the term.

_What the hell!?_

If I'm to interpret this, as his submissive I would no longer be a person, but a fucking doormat! He's not even required to tell me the reason(s) for being punished and can use _any_ method he wants. This could potentially extend into my actual _life, _permeating all aspects of it. To me this is not just being a submissive, he's looking for a slave.

_This is is some fucked up shit..._

As a sub I'm not allowed to touch or pleasure myself without the dom's permission. However I'm supposed to submit to _any_ sexual activity demanded by him without hesitation or argument. Okay, since I've never masterbated before, this isnt an issue but whatever happened to hard and soft limits? _  
_

Oh! This is good. As his own personal Barbie doll I'm supposed to accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the dominant should decide to administer without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.

_Is he for real!?_

So...I'm just supposed to accept these beatings without question to be with my precious fucked up billionnaire. With my hands tethered this morning I've had a little taste of bondage, which I didn't seem to mind, it was actually pretty hot so I wouldn't have any problems consenting to being blindfolded and possibly even gagged, but this is some heavy shit he's expecting me to accept without question. He says the red room of pain is more about pleasure than it is pain, well I need to know more about the pain. Does Jesse really care what I want or does he just want me to become the scum on the bottom of his shoe? This is not romantic; instead it's abusive and creates an imbalance of power.

There are safewords for my protection; yellow if I'm close to my limit of endurance and red when I cannot tolerate further demands and to cease completely with immediate effect. This seems reasonable but how do I know that the kinky bastard wouldn't get so caught up in the action and adhere to them.

The last section of the contract mentions something about pain threshold and gives a list of the types of acceptable pain/punishment/discipline. Okay dude...how about no pain and none of the above.

I knew this whole contract thing was bad, but this is beyond anything I could have imagined. I'm not even allowed to look him in the eye so how can I see his reactions and tell what he's thinking?

It's only for three months...could I actually do this and let myself be humiliated and tortured for his pleasure? He says the rewards to me out way the acts with him taking me places I never knew existed, and all I have to do is please him and he'll take care of me. I've definitely gotten a taste for sex having five mind blowing orgasms in the last twenty-four hours. It's addictive and I want more...much more, but in the long run how will this impact me? Will people notice a change? The Bella's will pick up on it without question since they live for this shit. Every weekend I'll be with him, exploring my so-called sexual self. What will happen after the ninety days is up? Will I be discarded as number sixteen? It's too much to take in at once, I can't believe I've gotten myself into this kind of predicament.

With my head held between my hands I can't help the tears falling from my eyes.

Remembering our incredible weekend together, the lovemaking, the playful banter, personal revelations, the longing gazes and soft touches, I can't believe he would present me with this attrocious document. Do I mean so little to him? Besides getting an 'A' in oral skills he won't even let me touch him, and if I agree to be his sub, I won't be able to look him in the eye so how can I love him back? It occurs to me that he doesn't want to be loved because he doesn't love himself. That fucking Mrs. Robinson made sure of that. But I do want to love him and I may have already fallen for this arrogant ass, but this is not the kind of relationship I need or deserve.

With exhaustion settling in, my mind is as tired as my body...I need sleep and I need time to absorb everything that's transpired up until now. Perhaps in the morning all of this won't seem so bad.

That night unwarranted images invaded my dreams depicting a young petite woman shackled and blindfolded to a four poster bed under the sinister gaze of one Master Swanson himself.

* * *

The next morning.

**_Knock...Knock...Knock!_**

"Hey...you alive in there?"

Abruptly brought out my sleep, I reluctantly rub my sleepy eyes and turn to my alarm clock.

_Holy shit!_ I've been asleep for a solid nine hours. I guess after all that exercise my body was craving sleep.

**_Knock...Knock...Knock!_**

Chloe knocks again.

"You okay Becs?"

"Yeah...hold on." I say, getting out of bed, grabbing my robe and slippers. Opening the door to let Chloe in, she hands me a package.

"This just came for you. I hope you don't mind that I signed for it." She pauses. "I think it's from him."

_Who else would it be from?_

Rolling my eyes I thank her, take the package from her grip and toss it on my bed.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Giving Chloe a look of annoyance I begin to open the small rectangular box...it's from Apple.

"Oh, my God! What is it?" The ginger is way too bubbly and excited. She must be a real joy on Christmas Day.

"Oh look...it's the latest generation iPad mini with retina display...just like his." My words are dripping with sarcasm.

"Umm...Beca, most women get flowers or jewelry, this dude likes to shower you with expensive collectibles and technology."

"Yeah...you noticed? He's a weirdo." My comment makes us both laugh as I pull off a sticky note written by the pompous ass himself, instructing me to read my email on my newly set up "me" account.

I'm laughing inwardly because I know what this is for; me to research the BDSM shit and for him to communicate with me twenty-four hours a day.

Turning on my new tablet I touch the "mail" icon, and low and behold an email from my master-to-be.

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: New iPad

I hope you slept well and will be able to put this iPad to good use as we previously discussed. I look forward to dinner on Wednesday. Please feel free to ask me anything by any means.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: New iPad (on loan)

I slept long and very well...can't imagine why..._Sir_. The iPad will come in handy for research..._Sir_. It was also my understanding that this is not a gift and will only be a loan..._Sir_.

Beca...

_He responds immediately._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: New iPad (not on loan)

The iPad is on loan...indefinitely. By your tone I'm assuming you've read the contract. Any questions or concerns you want to discuss?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_I can't help but to grin..._

******oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Inquiring minds

I have many concerns but they aren't suitable for email. The iPad is a nice gesture, but I don't want it or need it indefinitely.

Dude, we discussed it...no elaborate gifts, and don't you have anything better to do? Some of us actually work for a living.

Good day, _Sir_...

Beca

_He responds immediately again, making me smile._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

RE: New iPad (on loan...again)

Laters, baby.

P.S. I work for a living, too.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

* * *

Switching off the iPad I can't help but to grin at his playful tone and all negative thoughts of that nasty contract go out the window. Taking a quick shower I'm quickly dressed and out the door to give Luke my resignation. He's going to think this is a result of what happened between us. Well...it's partially true however with everything else going on it does make sense to give this up.

Arriving at the radio station, Luke is in the DJ booth cueing up another music set.

"Hey" I say, getting the Brit's attention. "Can we talk?"

Luke steps out of the booth. "What's up mate?"

"Umm...with everything going on with the Bella's and with graduation around the corner, I need to resign early."

"Becky...is this about the other night?" He pauses placing his hand on my shoulder. "I told you I was sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." I say hugging him. "How could I stay mad at you?"

As he starts to pull me closer, I break off contact and take a step back.

"So...when is your last day?"

"I'm done as of now. I'm sorry for the short notice, but it just has to be this way."

"He's making you do this...isn't he?"

I look away and say nothing.

"I told you I was sorry about Friday. We were both drunk and you were so...please Becky, forgive me. You were so beautiful at the club that I figured if we kissed, you might think differently about me."

"Luke, you're like the brother I never had. My feelings for you are strictly platonic. I'm sorry if I led you on but I just don't like you that way."

His expression darkens. "So you're with him now."

"I'm with nobody."

"But you did sleep with him."

"That's none of your business!" I bark back, my voice rising to a higher tone.

"So you did." He says, mumbling to himself. "Is it the money?"

"What did you say? Fuck you Luke! How dare you insinuate that!"

The DJ let's out a deep breath. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I asked that. I guess I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I can understand Luke's point of view and why he would be jealous. Luke is gorgeous with his British accent, tattoos and perfect physique. Any girl would drool over the blonde's six pack abs and chiseled features but I'm not one of them. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like having a normal guy like Luke as a boyfriend, it would seem less complicated than the way things are with Jesse but would the sex be as good? He's basically admitted his feelings for me, it would be so easy to embrace this possibility. Luke is a good guy so I'm not going to hold this little lack of judgement against him, however Jesse was right.

"Umm...I need to get going." I finally say, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Becky, please don't be mad." He pauses. "Can we have lunch sometime next week?"

"Sure." I say smiling, giving my ex-boss a one-armed hug and peck on the cheek.

Now liberated from the radio station and needing some quality alone time I enter the performing arts building. With the intention of finalizing our a-cappella sets for the competition, I'm far too distracted and decide to pull out the contract from my backpack and go through it with a fine tooth comb. The more I read of the indecent proposal the more I'm resigned to the fact that this isn't for me. With the Bella's due to arrive for practice at any time, I tuck the contract away in my bag and start working on the a-cappella set.

"Hey...look who decided to show up early?" Stacie teases.

"Umm...yeah, well I've actually been here for a couple of hours. I no longer work at the radio station."

"Since when?" Chloe asks, giving me a strange look.

"Since now."

"Is this about what happened on Friday?" The ginger asks.

"What happened Friday flat butt? Didn't you leave with that sexy billionaire dude?"

"That's right...you did." Cynthia-Rose chimes in.

"Yeah...we haven't seen or heard anything from you all weekend. What happened to you guys?" Stacie asks

Chloe shrugs her shoulders and gives me an apologetic look which Fat Amy picks up on.

"All right Shawshank...spill it."

"Guys, there's nothing to talk about. Can we please just get on with practice?"

"I don't think so Beca...something's different about you." Stacie continues, not wanting to let it go. "C'mere...let me take a look at you."

Rolling my eyes, the brunette bombshell takes my hand and guides me to the bleachers where she forces us to plop down on it's cold hard metal. Forgetting about my sensitivity I wince as my bottom makes contact with the solid surface. Stacie's mouth drops at my reaction. "You totally got laid."

_Oh crap!_

The room goes silent as the Bella's immediately surround the two of us and start shooting questions at me simultaneously. Getting overwhelmed Chloe comes to my rescue.

"Guys...Beca spent the weekend with Jesse at his Houston home. They took his private jet and totally hooked up." She says chuckling.

"Thanks a lot Chloe...really appreciate it." I say, smirking at the ginger.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Asks the crazy Aussie. "At least we now know you're not a lezbo...no offense CR." The black Bella smiles graciously at the chubby blonde.

"Amy!"

"Well...if I had me some eye candy like that, I would be tapping that around the clock."

"By the looks of it Amy, she's already doing that."

I flame crimson red at Stacie's comment as the girls continue to laugh at my expense.

"If you're all done making a mockery of my love life, can we please get on with practice? We only have a few weeks and we're no where near being ready."

"She's right" Chloe says, supporting me. "C'mon guys, may I also suggest we abandon choreography for today, some of us may not be up to twerking," The ginger pauses giving me a look, which earns her an eye roll. "Let's concentrate on our oral skills today." The comment makes me blush even more remembering how I earned my first "A".

* * *

Later that day...

After a couple of draining hours with the girls, Chloe and I head back to our place. Retrieving my iPad, I access my email and find a message from Jesse waiting patiently in my inbox for my response.

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

RE: Working for a living

I hope you had a good day. How did things go with the DJ and your Bella's?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises.

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Working for a living

I had a very good day..._Sir_. Gave my resignation to the DJ and spent a couple of hours with my Bella's..._Sir_.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Do the work!

Glad to hear things went well today. How's the researching coming along?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Nuisance

If someone could stop bugging me, I could actually do that..._Sir_. I would like another "A"..._Sir_

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Impatient

Do the research! I'd like to award another "A". The first one was so well deserved.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Chuckling at his playful comment, I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Google search

What would you suggest I search for? "Kinks R' Us" or "BDSM for dummies"?

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Not Amused

Not funny, but if you must know...start with Wikipedia. No more emails unless you have actual questions. Understood?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Frowning at the grumpy response, I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Bossy

Yes _Sir_...you're so bossy.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: In control

You have no idea...well maybe you do a little now.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Holy shit!_

* * *

Accessing the Wikipedia app, I type in _submissive_ in the search field and am shocked by the plethora of information with regards to the origin, psychological and sociological impacts on the BDSM world. Shocked by the material and feeling somewhat nauseous, I question myself in regards to wanting any of this in my head.

I'm known throughout campus as the badass alt-girl with the scary ear spike who leads the award winning Barden Bella's. I'm also graduating this term, taking my girls to Northern Europe to compete on the world level and then moving to Los Angeles with my best friend in hopes of landing a position as a music producer. Do I really want or need this shit in my life? With my subconscious reading along carefully highlighting the controversial and questionable stuff, my inner goddess has become a kid in a candy store, begging and pleading for more. While I have to admit some of this stuff is hot, can I give Jesse my _full_ submission? Am I even capable of it? I trust him and don't believe he would hurt me without my consent however can I give myself to him entirely while he does God only knows what to me in his playroom? Staring at the beautiful retina display it's at this time I realize I'm extremely turned on and have a sudden urge to touch myself where moisture is now pooling, but with the contract I wouldn't be able to pleasure myself without his consent. _URGH! _Unable to deny the fact that this new world of deviant behavior intrigues me as much as it frightens me, I need to channel my energy to safely release this sexual tension building up. Having seen enough I switch off the iPad and decide on some exercise.

_Damn him!_

Pulling out a pair of sweats and t-shirt, I dig into my closet and find a practically brand new pair of sneakers. With my hair up in a simple ponytail and my earbuds shoved in my ears, I exit our apartment to start my own private marathon. Passing Chloe on the way out of the building, her jaw drops as she gives me a _what the fuc_k look since in all of the years we've known each other, she's never seen me exercise on my own accord.

He's staying at the Four Seasons which is only a few miles away, if I actually had the stamina to go there I could just demand sex from the control freak, but at the same time, I don't want to give him the pleasure knowing how I'm affected by him.

With music blaring in my ears, I make it to a park and gear down to an easy walking pace. My mind is all over the place. What am I going to do? I want him so bad, but not on his terms. Perhaps with my superior negotiating skills I can alter the conditions of the contract...line by line. _Perhaps_. He needs to know how I feel and what I consider acceptable.

I still would like to know why he's like this? Yes...he was seduced and forced into submission by that fucking child molester at such a young age, but why doesn't he like to being touched?

It's all just too much to take in. The jog back to the building has cleared a path in my mind and allowed me to make an informed decision. Entering my apartment I pull out my earbuds and toss my keys and I.D. carelessly onto my bed. Reaching for the iPad my thoughts are immediately composed into an email message.

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Goodbye

I've seen enough...it was nice knowing you.

Beca...

* * *

I hit send and wait for his reply. After ten minutes of staring at the screen, there is none. Switching off the device my earbuds are shoved back in as I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. Waking up with a start I glance at the time and it's nine o'clock, I've been out for a couple of hours. Sitting up it's at this time I notice Jesse standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"It was nice knowing you?" He responds back with a question, his eyes are dark without emotion. "Is that it? Is that your decision?"

"You gave me no choice. I can't be that person in your contract." I say, my voice cracking.

"Tell me Beca, what kind of person do you think is being portrayed in that agreement?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah...tell me."

"A goddamn slave, your fucking property, a vessel for you to play with, with no emotional attachment." I spat out, looking directly at him. "You're the first man I've ever had feelings for and I've given you my virginity, but I won't give you my soul! I've worked too damn hard to get this far and respect myself too much for that."

Just as I'm about to continue on, we're interrupted by my roommate.

"Hey Beca!"

"Hey Chloe!"

"I'm going out with Tom so I'll see ya later."

"Okay! Have fun!"

After the the brief distraction of Chloe leaving my attention is back on Jesse who seems stunned by my words.

He moves closer, kneels on my bed and strokes my cheek. "Okay...I hear you. Tell me what you want."

"Isn't it obvious? I want you, but not on these terms."

"What terms then?"

Thinking about what to say I decide to put it all out there knowing this could very well put an end to our relationship.

"I want more. I want to touch you and pleasure you the way you do for me, and I want to wake up in your arms." Taking his hand from my cheek I kiss his palm and close my eyes. To my surprise he pulls his hand away, rises to his feet and starts to move toward the door.

"NO! That's not possible! I can't give you that, Beca. This is who I am and this is all I want. I told you I don't do the boyfriend thing. You knew that before last weekend and you still let me fuck you. I was wrong about us...we're not compatible. I'll leave you now." He says, reaching for the door handle.

"That's it? That's all you've got?" I slide off my bed and onto my feet as words carelessly fall from my lips before I have the chance to catch them. "Why the hell did you let me sleep in your bed, introduce me to your mother and confide in me!? Do I mean so little to you that you would impose that goddamn bullshit contract on me?" Waving the ten page document, I practically throw it at him.

"What do you want Jesse? A brainless bimbo who won't disagree with you, who you can order around, torture and fuck any way and any time of the day? Tell me what you want because I'm dying to know!"

Without saying anything he grabs my t-shirt and slams me against a wall.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He says through clenched teeth, lips inches from mine.

"Then explain it to me!" My words are equally filled with rage.

Instead of using words his lips painfully crash into mine. The kiss is full of desperation as our teeth strike against each other with my bottom lip being bit and sucked on violently. While our tongues duel for dominance our open mouths sloppily try to overtake the other for possession. With his body sandwiching me against the wall, his hands find my breasts as mine run through his soft mane. Panting and moaning with desire he forces his hand down the waistband of my sweatpants and plunges his fingers into me. I yell out as my knees begin to buckle, and in a swift ninja move I'm caught, swept up into his arms and lowered onto my bed where he resumes kissing me and thrusting his digits deeper inside, causing me to arch my back and groan openly. Trying to find some strength deep down inside, some will power to resist him...

"STOP!" I yell out, pushing him away.

Stilling his ministrations, he stares down at me in disbelief.

"Please stop...I can't do this." My eyes deceive me as tears threaten to fall.

"Beca?"

"I want you to leave." My voice is weak, almost coming out as a whisper.

Jesse's jaw drops as he withdraws his soaked hand while I try desperately to hold back tears.

"Get out." My voice is louder with more conviction.

"Beca...you don't mean that."

"You. Heard. Me." Through gritted teeth my eyes burn a hole right through him. "GET OUT!" I shout, taking him by surprise. He takes a deep breath and rakes his fingers through his hair.

"I never meant to hurt you." He says backing away. "I'm fifty **shades** of fucked up and you deserve so much better. I hope you can forgive me someday...Goodbye Rebeca."

Feeling the weight of him lifting off my mattress he rises to his feet, walks past the living room and then out the front door. As soon as the deadbolt engages I completely lose it and break down. Not since the day of my parents divorce have I felt such intense emotional pain.

_Goodbye Jesse..._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the emotional cliffhanger but this needed to happen. Those of you who have read the 50 Shades Trilogy will start seeing more differences in the storyline such as the ending to this chapter. Thank you again for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Shades – Chapter 11

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Last time on shades...

Feeling the weight of him lifting off my mattress he rises to his feet, walks past the living room and then out the front door. As soon as the deadbolt engages I completely lose it and break down. Not since the day of my parents divorce have I felt such intense emotional pain.

_Goodbye Jesse..._

* * *

Rebeca Ann Mitchell, a New York native and only child of Elizabeth and Francis was fifteen years old when her parents filed for divorce. Beca's parents were educated and held respectable careers, with her father being an English professor, her mother was a paralegal at a reputable law firm.

Up until the filing Beca's childhood was unremarkable meaning she was ordinary with her small group of close knit friends, she was a member of her school choir and attended church regularly with her parents. The petite girl was a happy-go-lucky pre-teen and even had a pet bunny named whiskers. When Beca turned thirteen, things changed drastically in the Mitchell household. After several attempts to expand their family Elizabeth had several miscarriages and finally had to undergo a hysterectomy which negatively impacted the marital relationship between her parents who, began spending less and less time together.

The following year the fourteen year old and her best friend were at the local mall having just seen Step Up starring the teenager's celebrity crush at the time. Beca witnessed something she never thought she would ever see, for her father was carrying on with a woman who was not her mother. Not wanting to be caught she and her friend hid behind elaborate cardboard displays and crowds of movie goers exiting their perspective theaters. When it was all clear Beca, filled with rage took off without warning running all the way home and into the arms of her waiting mother.

After a spectacular crying fest Beca confided in the woman what she had witnessed, and to her surprise her mother had admitted to having her own suspicions of her husband's infidelity but, for the good of the family she chose to stay in denial and avoid confrontation. With the young girl feeling both anger and sorrow for her mother, she was ordered to keep things to herself until the time was right. Feeling betrayed by both parents Beca withdrew to the sanctuary of her bedroom and cried herself to sleep knowing it was just a matter of time before this would surface and her world would be turned upside down.

The home wrecker is called Sheila, whom her father met during a conference in Las Vegas, Nevada. The cheating whore was the complete opposite of her mother, for she was ten years younger, stood five foot seven, had platinum blonde hair with a curvy hour glass figure. Beca and her mom could pass for sisters, for they were both petite brunettes standing at five feet two with slender but feminine builds.

Francis Mitchell's affair went on for almost a year before Elizabeth's law firm hired a private investigator and gathered enough evidence to file for divorce and literally throw the book at him, making him responsible for paying spousal and child support.

The divorce took its toll on Beca. In high school she no longer attended functions, she distanced herself from her circle of friends and became an introvert. Her hobby of mixing music became an obsession so she sought out others who shared her mutual interests and began hanging out at local clubs getting to know the house DJ's. Getting more involved in the club scene Beca made a new set of friends who introduced her to the world of tattoos and piercings which, she instantly took a liking to, since it was another way of self expression. She dated some but the boys her age were too immature and only wanted to get physical which, she was clearly not interested in.

Having lived with her mother for the next few years it was agreed upon by her cheating father to pull some strings at the university he was employed at and provide his only daughter with an all expense paid college education which included both housing and tuition. The catch of course was that she had to maintain a 3.0 grade point average and would have to move to Georgia, putting off her dream of living in Southerm California until she graduated with her Bachelors degree. It was decided after graduation, with the help of her father her move to Los Angeles would be possible.

During her first semester at Barden University she met her best friend, Chloe, an undergraduate senior at the time who barged into her shower one day when hearing Beca sing the chorus to David Guetta's Titanium, who would practically blackmail her into auditioning for Barden's own Bella's, one of four a-cappella groups on campus. Introducing her to the wonderful world of collegiate competition, making music with your mouth as opposed to instruments Beca would eventually become the leader of the all-girl singing group which, would also be another way for this alt-girl with tattoos and piercings to express herself through her musical beats.

Fast forwarding to her senior year, Beca has accomplished so much in her life. With Chloe's help she's led the Bella's to countless ICCA victories while maintaining a 3.5 GPA, come out of her shell by forming friendships with the Bella's as well mending her broken relationship with her father.

The only thing missing from Beca's life was having a love interest which, was not an issue until conducting that awkward interview for Barden's most famous alumni on behalf of her sick friend/roommate. Being swept off her feet by one of the most sought out bachelors, for the first time ever Beca opened her heart and gave up her innocence to the one man who would come fully armed with an attorney and set of legal documents including a non-disclosure agreement and sex-slave contract.

Having kicked out the one man she's ever had feelings for, just like it was seven years ago, Beca finds herself alone, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Beca & Chloe's apartment - Present

A couple of hours later I find myself stirring. Approaching my mirror I'm a mess with a tear stained face and smeared make-up. With my reflection staring back at me my subconscious takes this time to question my intentions.

_What have you gotten yourself into? If you love him you need to let him go and if he's worthy...he'll return._

Love? Who said anything about love? Could I be? Did I make a mistake in kicking him out? What if I never see him again? Maybe I'll end up as an old crazy woman sipping meals through a straw with forty cats for companionship. Perhaps I should just sign the damn thing and give him what he wants. It's only for three months, if I don't like it then I can always walk away, but how will the experience change me? It's what I want...isn't it? I can't resist the control freak and crave him like a drug, but he's fifty shades of fucked up and not good for me. We all come with our own baggage, are any of us really perfect?

Turning on my iPad I notice there's an email. Pressing the mail icon, it's from him.

* * *

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: NO!

Nobody has ever said no to me before.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Seriously!? I hit reply._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: NO!

There's a first time for everything. Get used to it.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Second Chance

I want to come back. Can we talk?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Should I? I hit reply_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: 50 Shades of Fucked up

Why should I let you back in?

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Second Chance

My shrink says you should.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Cracking up, I hit reply. _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Second Chance...why?

Perhaps you should date your shrink.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Second Chance...again

He's not my type, but you very much are. We need to talk.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises.

_Exhaling deeply, I hit reply_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: No Funny Business!

Come over but I'll have my taser ready.

Beca...

* * *

Not even ten minutes later there's a knock at my door.

_How the hell did he get here so fast?_

Unlatching the chain I disengage the deadbolt, turn the handle and let the door swing open. Without even acknowledging him, I turn around, nonchalantly walk away and seat myself on our couch. Jesse steps inside, closes the door behind him and remains standing.

"What did you sprint back from your hotel?"

"I never left."

"You've been out there the entire time?" He nods yes. "Dude...it's been more than two hours!"

"I couldn't leave you like that."

"Like what?" I say, rubbing my eyes as more tears threaten to fall.

"I don't know what it is about you Beca, but I can't stay away."

Chuckling to myself I can't help but to smile. "Well...that makes two of us."

"Can we discuss the contract?"

"I already told you...I can't be like that."

"I don't want you to." He's says, struggling with his words.

"Jesse...what're you saying?"

"I'm saying I usually get what I want, and if the contract is going to keep us apart, I'm willing to get rid of it."

"But you said over the weekend...no contract, then no relationship."

"I know what I said. I hear you Beca. I'm trying to be more for you." He says, sitting down next to me.

"You would discard that indecent proposal...for me?"

"Yes...but you have to understand, this is new for me so if you could please stop busting my chops..."

"Umm...you do remember that forty-eight hours ago I still had my cherry." My comment makes us both chuckle. "So I guess we're both new at this."

"Yeah...I remember, it was delicious." He says flirtatiously, making me flame deep red. "I'm willing to try if you'll give me a second chance."

"Jess...I really want to believe you, but it'll never work between us. I get it! You said yourself, you're not boyfriend material so you're not looking for THIS." I say, pointing between us. "You need to feel empowered and in control at all times. This monstrosity of yours is a defense mechanism to keep you from forming any meaningful relationships."

"Damn it, Beca! I'm trying, but you're so damn stubborn!" Striking an obvious nerve with him he takes a deep breath and rakes his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't have to be, perhaps we can make it work for us." Wrinkling my nose, I'm surprised with his change of heart.

"Are you sure you and your twisted psyche can handle this?" My sarcasm elicits a chuckle out of him.

"You should have majored in psychology, Miss Mitchell...you sound just like my shrink."

"Maybe you're overdo for a session. When was your last appointment?" For some reason my question makes him laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"Would you believe it if I told you fifteen minutes ago?"

"What?"

"Yeah...after you kicked my sorry ass out I called my shrink."

"It's eleven o'clock!" I say, holding up my smart phone.

"He's paid very handsomely for his services and on call twenty-four, seven."

"Of course he is. So what did the good doctor tell you?"

"In a nutshell...you're right and I'm a fucking idiot." His response surprises me.

"Is that all?"

"No." He whispers, motioning closer to me. His hand reaches out to my face as I lean into his palm and close my eyes. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad. You're nothing like the others and it was wrong of me to expect you to accept that role without question after the amazing weekend we spent together. I want to make it up to you." His lips brush against mine, slowly breaking down my defenses.

_I have to resist him..._

"Jesse...you can't make everything right with sex. I need more from you." I breathe out, turning my head so my cheek is flush with his.

"I know you do." He says, pulling away to face me. "I'll meet you half way."

"What do you mean?"

"Change the terms of the contract to you're liking and then we'll discuss it on Wednesday. I still want this arrangement to work but I need to know your limits and this has to be right for you." His words finally make sense and I find myself drawn to him once more.

"Fair enough." I say, motioning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

Reacting to my delicate touch he grabs my wrists and pushes me down into the sofa. "What're you doing to me?" Through clenched teeth, he mutters against my lips.

"I might ask you the same." My breathy response makes him grin.

"Will you let me stay tonight and make love to you?" His voice is soft, pressing his lips to mine.

"No." My response is barely heard as he pulls away and stares at me with bewilderment.

Letting the air out of his lungs, Jesse releases me and rises to his feet. "Fine! I'll just let myself out." He says with resignation, reaching for the deadbolt.

"Jesse...wait!" Taking a deep breath, my eyes close for a moment. "I didn't say you had to leave." My voice is shaky.

"What!? I don't understand...what else do you want from me? I told you I was sorry." His voice is full of frustration.

Looking down at my hands I'm unable to look him in the eyes. "I may not be the submissive type per se, but I still want to please you."

"What're you saying?"

Breathing harder I can feel my body temperature rise and moisture rapidly filling me down below. "You need my submission, and that's what I'm willing to give to you."

"Beca?"

"Meet you half way...right?" He slowly nods yes. Taking a deep breath my eyes lock with his. "I'm yours, Jesse."

With his jaw practically detached from his face, I've shocked him with my comment.

"You would do that for me?" Without hesitation, I nod yes.

"It's what you need, and what I want." I nervously admit and manage a smile. "Now...you can take me to bed."

With my inner goddess doing the can can, my subconscious has practically flatlined.

I've surprised him, heck I've surprised us both. Who would have thought I would prefer his kinky ways over sweet lovemaking. Perhaps I should make an appointment to see his shrink. Not only have I learned something about myself, he's willing to make an effort and give me more. With the anticipated changes to his contract, I'm hopeful there may be a future for us.

"I'm in awe of you Beca." He says, grinning from ear to ear and lifts me into his arms.

Smothering me with kisses, I'm carried into my room and depositd carelessly onto my bed, making us both laugh out loud. Closing and locking the door he bounds back to me and drapes his body over mine, kissing me furiously while his hands explore the curves of my body. His weight on me is glorious as I feel his growing erection against my thigh. My fingers are immediately in his hair massaging his scalp as his lips travel to the pulse point on my neck. Gnawing at my skin he continues to bite and suck the sweet spot below my ear, making me moan out loud.

"Lets get you out of these clothes." He says, full of seduction as I sit up so he can lift my t-shirt over my head, then unclasp my bra from the back, letting it fall off my shoulders, then carelessly tossed away. "Much better" He says pushing me down on my back, massaging my mounds with his palms, tweaking my nipples to attention.

Pushing him off of me, I manage to sit up again and begin the task of unbuttoning his shirt. "You have way too many clothes on Mr. Swanson." I say attacking his lips, pushing the offensive garment off his shoulders, exposing his beautiful bare physique. Motioning forward to further my kisses to his neck, I'm denied access and pushed away.

"Jesse, I want to touch you."

"I know...but not now." He says softly.

_Someday..._

"My turn!" He says, pushing me back down on my back where my sweat bottoms are pulled down. With his nose brushing against my sex, my hips buck involuntarily.

Wearing nothing more than my panties, I'm lying on my back and pull him down on top of me. "I hope you brought enough raincoats." I murmur against his lips.

Retrieving a long chain of condoms from his jacket, he waves them at me. "Is this enough?"

_Oh, my God!_

"Trust me?" He whispers, producing his burgundy tie and bounds my wrists together over my head and fastens it to my headboard.

"Yes." My response comes out as a whisper.

"You're so fucking sexy, Beca." He pauses, kissing me hard. "Nowhere for you to go, but you've seen too much already." His voice is full of seduction as he whips out a blindfold and secures it over my eyes. "Is this okay?" He murmurs against my lips. I nod my head yes with reservation.

With my respiration increasing I can already feel my lower stomach tingling and he hasn't even touched me.

"Don't go anywhere!" He teases. "I'll be right back."

_Where the hell is he going?_

After a few minutes I hear the front door. _Shit!_ Chloe's back and Jesse is practically nekkid wearing only his boxers and _they're talking!_ What is she going to think? Great...something else she can share with the Bella's. After a few minutes my door opens, then closes just as fast. Locking us in I hear a bottle being uncorked and it's contents being poured into a glass.

_Liquid courage? Yes please..._

"Your friend wanted to know how you were so I told her you were tied up." He says jokingly.

"Haha! You are so bad." My sarcasm makes him laugh.

"You have no idea." His words oozing of mischief. "Now what am I going to do to you?" The tone of his voice alone is turning me on already bringing me near the edge and he hasn't even touched me.

"What's in the glass?"

"Mmm...just a little wine." He pauses taking a sip. "Want some?"

"Yes." I breathe out.

"Open your mouth."

I do as I'm told as he deposits sweet wine into my mouth from his lips. It's delicious as I swallow the cold decadent beverage.

"More?"

I nod yes and he repeats the process several times.

"I think you've had enough. You're such a lightweight I don't want you passing out on me." He teases.

"I won't." My voice is breathy as my arousal escalates. I'm rewarded with more wine and a passionate kiss.

"Now don't move or I wont let you come."

_What the fuck?_

"And if you make a sound, I'll gag you." He says brushing his thumb against my lower lip. "Chloe is right outside and she's probably listening." I nod with agreement.

Without warning I feel the bitter coldness of an ice cube on my lips and lick the quickly melting liquid into my parched mouth. Teasing me with the little culprit so it's just out of my reach, drops are falling onto my lips as I try desperately to lap up the moisture before it begins to trail down to my neck.

"So beautiful." He says, running the cube along my jaw, then down my neck. Feeling the drops dip into the indentation of my throat, I let out a slight moan.

"Shh...she'll hear you."

_God he's frustrating!_

Removing the tiny glazier from my skin I hear the rattling of the glass.

"Now...don't move or we'll have to start all over." He warns, as I suddenly feel the ice circle one of my nipples.

_Oh God!_

Throwing my head back into my pillows, I arch my back and clench my pelvic muscles to keep from exploding. The pooling liquid from my throat starts to travel south and is quickly lapped up before it goes any farther.

"Oh no...you moved." He says nonchalantly, exhales deeply, extracting the ice from my breast and dropping it back in the glass. "Looks like we'll have to start all over." Letting out a sigh of frustration, I bite my lip.

"I hate you!"

He laughs and presses his lips to mine. "You won't hate me for long." And starts the slow process over again by bringing the stone to my lips, then to my jaw and finally to my throat. By the time he reaches my chest I'm practically panting as the intense cold stiffens my nipple to a hardened peak and then it's gently sucked and tugged on by his very warm mouth. The feeling is intoxicating as he repeats the process to my other breast.

"Isn't this nice?" He whispers as my agape mouth dries out.

"Uh Hu..." Is all I can manage.

"You're doing very well baby." He says trailing the cube downward to my belly button letting the melting liquid settle in my naval sending pulses to my core. I shift slightly as the liquid spills out and groan in despair knowing he's going to torment me now.

"What did I tell you Beca...but we're too far to start over, so I'll have to punish you." His voice is guarded as the liquid is expertly lapped up.

_Punish me? Oh no!_

Finally removing my underwear, the swoosh of coldness attacks my center without warning.

"Jesus Christ! You're soaked!" He blurts out, swiping his fingers through my folds. "I think someone needs some relief."

_You think!_

Trailing the ice cube down south to my pubic region sweat beads begin to form all over, holding back my imminent release, not wanting him to delay my award. "Spread your thighs for me." I do as I'm told bracing myself for more ice cold stimulation.

But as soon as he touches the frozen crystal along my clit I suck in my breath and almost let go.

"Jesus!" I yell out.

"Oh yes baby...feel it!"

"Please Jesse...I can't hold it...PLEASE!"

"I love it when you beg me...just a little bit longer." He says massaging me with the tiny stone, making me thrash my head and pull at my restraints.

"We're almost there. Just a little bit more."

Stiffening my legs, tears start to fall as I'm overstimulated, desperately needing a release but as I get close he stops his manipulation, letting my body return to a normal state. He repeats this painful process of bringing me to the brink and then pulling back, tormenting me into a glorious submission.

"Keep still or I'll bind your legs!" His voice is serious, continuing his ministrations on me, adding his warm tongue to the mix, which drives me insane.

"Oh, my God Jesse! PLEASE!"

"Mmm...your delicious! Is this what you wanted?" I nod yes, unable to verbalize anything more than grunts.

"Tell me what you want Beca...use your words or I wont let you come." He says pushing his tongue inside of me.

"You Jesse!" I finally blurt out. "PLEASE! Please fuck me!"

"My pleasure baby...you can come now." He says calmly, pulling away and discarding the ice, and without warning thrusts his fingers into me.

"AARRGGHH!" I orgasm instantaneously tugging on my restraints, arching my back off the bed, crying out. As his fingers curl, he continues to pump me and I come again, and then again pushing my head further back into the mountain of pillows.

Faintly hearing the sound of ripped foil I'm spread wider as he slams into me without warning and I climax again, unable to sensor myself any longer I let go and yell out as he continues to pound into me, making the headboard crash into the wall and bed creak as the tingling sensation returns to my lower belly as I feel the intense build up again.

_Again? Is it possible?_

"One more time baby. Come with me." He urges on, pulling out all the way, then crashing mercilessly back into me placing his hand over my mouth to stifle my errant grunts and moans as I'm sure the entire apartment building is aware of our transgressions at the moment. With the sound of clapping skin, my head is swimming with thoughts of passion as exquisite sensation spreads throughout my body as I'm brought to the brink of an explosive climax.

"Now Beca...let it go!" With his commanding words my world crumbles, unraveling an umpteenth time, yelling out his name as he finds his own release. "Fuck Beca!" He yells out and stills himself as his warm seed shoots deep inside. After a few more thrusts, he collapses on top of me and removes my blindfold displaying my tear filled eyes.

"Baby, you were incredible!" He says kissing me passionately, wiping away my tears. "Is that what you wanted?" He whispers against my lips.

Trying to stop sobbing and catch my breath, I can't help the shit eating grin on my face which makes Jesse sigh with relief.

"Yes! That was fucking amazing!" I breathe out with exhaustion, making us both chuckle.

Freeing my bound hands my arms are heavy but manage to wrap around his neck as my lips crash into his. After a while he pulls out of me and disposes the rubber into the waste basket.

"Are you leaving?"

"Not if you want me to." He says, smiling. "Half way...remember?"

"I remember..."

He acknowledges me then slides back into bed and presses his front to my back and wraps his arm around me. "Mmm...you're so warm." My response is interrupted by an escaping yawn.

"Get some sleep baby." He says softly, kissing the back of my neck.

Never feeling so content, my eyelids grow heavy as I fall victim to much needed sleep.

A couple hours later...

Opening my eyes I notice our positions have changed. I'm lying on my side facing Jesse who is flat on his back still sound asleep. Even in this state he's stunning to look at. With his perfect profile and pouty lips, he's the perfect specimen. Studying his physique, I want nothing more than to kiss his lucious lips and run my tongue over his hard body and devour him whole. Scooting closer I brush my lips against his and watch him unconsciously lick his lips. Getting a little more brave I lean over and place feather light kisse's along his neck to his throat, and onto his pecks. He moans slightly but doesn't wake up which makes me almost giddy and more adventurous. Looking down I notice the tent under the covers and lick my lips for my need to pleasure him increases. Removing the cover I move down his form, get on my knees and gently wrap my hand around his immense erection. Slowing moving my hand the way he showed me, he slightly stirs but still remains asleep.

_We'll see about that..._

Bending over I run my tongue over the tip and scoop up the oozing liquid, his taste is devine as I close my lips around the tip and gently suck. Moaning inwardly, it's like ambrosia enjoying my very own personal Swanson Popsicle.

"What? What're doing?" Beginning to stir he blindly pushes me away.

"Shh...baby...it's just me...RELAX." I whisper back and bring him into my mouth. When he realizes what's happening his mouth opens but nothing comes out as his eyes shoot open and watches me feast on his pride and joy. Shutting his eyes again, he places his hand on the back of my head and guides me to a steady rythym as he groans openly.

"Fuck that's good...AAAHHH!"

Bringing him deeper I feel him on the back of my throat and continue to bob my head along his length and suck with more conviction. With my own arousal escalating I feel the pooling moisture down below. Using my teeth, I gently scrape along his shaft as he approaches his release.

"Jesus Christ Beca! I'm going to...AARRGGHH!" He yells out and comes undone as his warm seed flows down my throat. Trying not to gag I swallow quickly and continue to suck him dry. Having Jesse unravel before me is almost as pleasurable as the orgasms he brings out of me.

Recovering from his release he maneuvers himself into a sitting position and brings me into his arms as I'm kissed passionately. "Nobody has ever done that for me before...it's a hell of a way to wake up." He says giving me a look of adoration.

"Did you like it?"

"What do you think?" He pauses, kissing me. "That one earned you an A+."

"You're very welcome." My smile does something to him as he pushes me away and reaches for a foil packet.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on your knees and steady yourself against the headboard!" I do as I'm told and assume the position.

"You have such a lovely ass." He purs into my ear, rubbing my bum and teasing the opening, making me squirm with discomfort.

_What is he doing? No, please not that..._

"Someday when you're ready I'll fuck you there, but not today. You'll need special training for that kind of pleasure."

_Oh, my god..._

"Spread your knees for me." As I follow his instruction he reaches between my thighs and touches me there, feeling for my lubrication...my need for him.

"Always so ready for me." He says kissing the back of my neck.

Ripping open another foil packet, he takes me from behind and slowly brings me to another release. For the next couple of hours we enjoyed what he refers to as "vanilla sex" bringing each other to climax several more times before passing out from sheer exhaustion.

With the sun shining through my window I'm reluctant to move because I've never felt so relaxed and so comfortable in my life. The warmth beneath me is so soft that I never want to move again. But it dawns on me the warmth I'm feeling is coming from the body of my lover. Slowly opening my eyes I find myself draped over him with my head and arm resting on his chest as it slowly rises with his respiration with his arm secured around me as my body molds perfectly with his. Lifting my head I use this rare opportunity to study his features and see how young and peaceful he appears in this sleeping postcoital state. My heart swells when I see the faint hint of a smile on his lips as he continues to sleep. Placing my head back down a scary thought hits me as I realize I've fallen for this disturbed man and want nothing more then to stay in his arms forever.

_He can never know..._

**Knock...knock...knock!**

"Go away!" Mumbling into his chest, he starts to stir.

"Beca...it's almost nine, don't you have class?" Chloe says from the other side of the door.

Oh shit! She's right...my dad's gonna kill me for being late to his class again. Just as I'm about to wake Jesse his cell phone rings, scaring the crap out of me. Reaching over him to grab his cell phone, he wakes up. Perplexed and just stares at me.

"Umm...it's for you." I say, handing his phone over to him, smirking.

"Swanson here. Yes I'm fine...why? What time is it? SHIT! Don't start the meeting without me...be there in fifteen."

Jumping to his feet he quickly dresses and is just about out the door.

"Hey! You forgetting something?"

Giving me a frazzled look, he returns to me who is sitting up in bed covered by a sheet and gives me a kiss. "In all the years of running my company I've never been late for work...NEVER! It's all your fault, Miss Mitchell." He teases with a mischevious grin.

"Yes...I'll accept fifty percent blame for you being late. I had a rather lovely man pillow keeping me warm all night which is the reason I overslept so I will equally blame you." Stretching my arms the sheet drops below my chest making Jesse's eyes widen. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yes and so do you." His voice is more stern as he turns to face my mirror to fix his hair.

"Fine...be that way." Pouting, I put my hair up in a messy bun, jump out of bed and grab an oversized shirt from a drawer, then put it on. "I'll walk you out."

With Chloe in the kitchen we stop at the front door.

"Thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me."

"Me too Beca. I'm very grateful you decided to give me a second chance. Make your changes to the contract and we'll go over it tomorrow night then we'll go back to my hotel room." He urges on. "After last night I'd be surprised if Miss Beale is speaking to either of us."

"I know...I still have to face her." I say smirking. "Oh, before I forget, can you send me a digital copy of that document?"

"Sure thing babe. Email me later."

"Umm...yeah, I will but it might be late. After Bella's practice some of the girls and I are headed out for drinks so I'll email you afterwards."

Grabbing me by my shirt he pulls me closer and yanks the back of my hair down so I'm forced to look up at him. "If I find you anything like Friday you won't be able to sit for a week. Do you understand?" His voice is soft but harsh, his lips forming a hard line.

_Is he serious?_

"Hey...chill! I have no intention of letting myself get to that point unless you're there to protect me." I joke back hoping to lighten the mood.

"Good! Now get your sexy ass ready for class and cover that thing." Chuckling, he gives me a lingering kiss and opens the door. "Laters, baby..." And leaves.

_What thing? _

Sprinting over to a mirror I notice a dark hickey on my neck the size of a half dollar. I'm going to get so much shit from everyone. It's probably his way of marking his territory.

_Damn possessive bastard! _

As soon as the door closes Chloe approaches me with a twelve ounces of steaming caffeinated goodness which, I gladly accept.

"Oh, my God...thank you. You are a lifesaver." I say, bringing the delicious stimulant to my lips.

"Looks like you can really use this." She says smirking, shaking her head in disbelief. "Jesus Beca! Did you get any sleep last night? What the hell were you guys doing? The entire building must have heard you."

Flushing a deep shade of red I bring my hand over my eyes for I cannot look at Chloe. Taking a deep breath I try to apologize. "I'm so sorry. We sort of had an argument, but then...we made up and got carried away. Anyway, it won't happen again."

"It's fine...but after the first round I resorted to ear plugs, but even that didn't work. I had to blast my earphones to get any sleep. Shit Beca! I thought Tom and I were loud but you guys are like animals. Oh, and nice love bite. Good luck in trying to cover that thing and keeping it from the Bella's...they're gonna rip you apart."

"Yeah...I know they will...fucking Jesse!"

Embarrassed beyond words I still can't bring myself to look my friend in the eye.

"You were so much quieter as a virgin, who knew a little bit of action could wake up the sleeping giant. I'm impressed my friend." Her comment cracks us both up.

"Seriously though, I just want to know if my bestie is okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

_Damn NDA!_

"Jesse and I talked things through and have a mutual understanding...we're good now" My eyes deceive me as they start to water so I turn away, concealing myself from my friend. But nothing gets past Chloe as she turns my head to face her.

"Beca...I've known you for many years and something just doesn't seem right. What has that bastard done to you?"

_If you only knew..._

"Nothing I didn't want him to." Wiping away my tears, I turn on my heel to head back to my room but the ginger grabs my arm and stops me.

"If everything's okay then why are you crying? This isn't like you. The badass alt-girl I know doesn't cry. So tell me Beca, what's going on with you?"

With some hesitation I turn towards my friend. Closing my eyes for the moment and taking a deep breath, Chloe has my full attention.

"I'm in love with Jesse."

* * *

A/N: So they're willing to meet each other half way. What do you think about that? Is Beca making the right decision for her and Jesse? Tune in next time as these two finalize the contract for the purpose of knowing Beca's limits.


	12. Chapter 12

Shades – Chapter 12

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Last time on Shades...

"If everything's okay then why are you crying? This isn't like you. The badass alt-girl I know doesn't cry. So tell me Beca, what's going on with you?"

With some hesitation I turn towards my friend. Closing my eyes for the moment and taking a deep breath, Chloe has my full attention.

"I'm in love with Jesse."

* * *

And now...

"Aca-Scuse me? OH, HELL NO! Beca, we need to talk." Taking me by the hand I'm guided to the couch. "I know these feeling you're having are intense and your libido is like on overdrive but don't you think it's a little too soon to be falling in love?"

"I didn't exactly plan this Chloe! Why would you even say that?"

"Because you haven't known him that long, and just because he was your first, you know..."

"First what? First guy to fuck me!" My abrupt response makes her cringe.

"Okay...if you want to put it that way."

"It's more than that."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't. Besides you wouldn't understand."

"Beca...It's me, you're best friend. For all these years you've been there through all of my crushes, broken hearts and break-ups. Let me be there for you. Talk to me."

Letting out all the air in my lungs I shake my head in frustration. "It's complicated...I really can't go into it."

"Oh God! Please tell me you're using protection."

_If looks can kill..._

"Jesus Christ, Chloe! I'm not stupid!"

"I know you're not...I'm sorry. Just tell me why you think you're falling for him."

Giving it more thought I try my best to explain myself without giving too much away.

"Okay...I'll try to explain. Without having other partners I have no basis of comparison however the sex is amazing, but it's not all about that. He's let me in and confided in me things he's never told anyone else. Yes...he's gorgeous and wealthy, but there's so much more to him then what meets the eye. Since meeting Jesse I've come alive and experienced things I never thought were possible. He encourages me to open up, to try new things and makes me feel special when we're together, and when we're apart he's all I ever think of...it's ike a craving."

"You crave him?" My friend is dumbfounded by my choice of words. "In what way? Like cheesecake?"

Rolling my eyes I continue my explanation. "You know...physically and emotionally."

"Okay, you said yourself he fucks hard instead of making love, is that what you really want?"

"Apparently it's what my body wants, but my heart needs more."

"Sounds like this guy likes to fuck you into submission." Her comment surprises me as my eyes turn into giant saucers.

_Bravo Miss Beale, you've hit the nail on the head._

"Well, it sounds more like lust which, could be confused with love. Have you told him yet."

"HELL NO! Are you kidding? If he finds out he'll run for the hills."

"Okay...good. Let's just keep this under wraps until you're one hundred percent sure."

"I was planning to, I just needed someone to talk this shit out with. This is all new to me, I just don't want to fuck things up."

"Beca, if last night is any indication of the physical attraction between you two, he's not going anywhere."

Rolling my eyes again I sigh deeply. "It's more than just sex, Chloe."

"I know...I can tell. Just keep doing what you're doing and don't give in to him so easily."

Not wanting to talk anymore about Jesse I change the subject and ask about her lobster. "So, how's Tom?

Chloe's demeanor changes as she can single handedly light up a Chistmas tree on Rockefeller Square.

"He's amazing Beca...I REALLY like him."

With a little bit of envy, I'm happy for my friend for she's found herself a nice young _normal_ put together man as opposed to my kinky disturbed billionaire.

"He's coming over this weekend to help pack up the place. Isn't he wonderful?"

"Yep...he's the best!" Agreeing with a hint of sarcasm I glance at the time on my iPhone. "Well, I better get going. If I'm late again to my dad's lecture he'll inflict Sheila's cooking on me."

"Oh no!" She says, chuckling at my comment. "Well you've got less than thirty minutes so get to it missy. I'll give you a ride to class when you're ready."

"Thanks...I'm not exactly up for a long walk this morning so that'll be great."

"Gee..I can't imagine why." She says jokingly, lifting my chin to examine my neck. "You know you're not going to be able to cover this...it's too dark. Do you have any turtlenecks?"

"It's gonna be like ninety degrees with eighty percent humidity today. There's no way I'm doing a sweater.

"What about your dad and the Bella's?"

"I usually sit in the back of the lecture hall anyway, so he won't see me very well. When class is over I'll just sneak out."

"And the Bella's? You know those crazy aca-bitches, they're gonna give you a lot of shit."

"I know." I say with resignation. "They live for my embarrassment."

"True, but that's because they care about you so much. After last night are you going to be able to do any of the choreography? We didn't do any yesterday, what are you going to tell them? Oh, never mind. One look at your neck and you won't need to explain." Narrowing my eyes, I say nothing. "That's what I thought. Can you please tell your control freak boyfriend to leave you alone long enough so we can prepare for competition?"

_Boyfriend?_

* * *

Comparative Literature Course - Lecture Hall

With Chloe's help I've made it to class in time, quietly slide into a seat in the back row and just as expected my dad has already started his lecture and glances up to see me. Acknowledging him with a quick nod I pull out my notebook to take notes and attempt to look somewhat interested. It's sheer torture as I struggle to keep my neck from bobbing forward and eyelids from drooping. Before I know it...I've passed out.

"Beca! Beca!" He says nudging me. "Wake up!"

Waking up with a start, my father is standing over me.

_Shit!_

Giving me that typical parental look of disapproval, I shake myself to become more alert and start stuffing my crap into my backpack.

"What's going on with you Becs?"

Focusing on packing up my stuff I still don't look at him. "Nothing dad...I'm fine. Just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Does this have anything to do with that thing on your neck?"

_Oh crap!_

Finally looking at my dad I try to conceal my neck and give him one of my signature smirks.

"So, you're obviously seeing someone. When am I going to meet your...erm, friend?"

Shutting my eyes in disbelief, he still doesn't get it.

"Relax dad! It's a guy! He's an alumni of Barden I met off campus. As far as meeting him, I don't know if or when that's going to happen."

"Okay...I'll respect you're privacy but aren't you a little young to be getting so serious with anyone?"

"Seriously? I'm almost twenty-three."

"True, but I'm still you're old man who will always see you as my little girl." Rolling my eyes, I shake my head and can't believe this conversation is taking place in his lecture hall.

"I really get where you're coming from but you need to understand I'm no longer a child, so I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like one."

"You're right Becs. You're an adult now so I have to accept the fact that you're probably sexually active but you're still my only daughter so, please be careful. I just want to be sure you're okay."

_I want to die..._

Feeling way too exposed my abruptness takes him off guard. "I'm fine...really! You don't need to worry." Rising slowly to my feet, my legs are shaky. "I need to get going."

"Before you leave, Sheila's cooking the one casserole you can actually tolerate tomorrow night. Are you free to come over?"

"Actually no...I've got a date."

"Well, bring him over...we would love to meet your friend."

_Sorry dad, we'll be busy finalizing a BDSM contract..._

"Umm...we already have plans, maybe next time." Tossing my bag over my shoulder I start making my way to the exit. Stopping myself, I glance back to my father who hasn't budged from his spot. "I'm sorry for conking out during your lecture, that was really rude of me. Did I miss anything detrimental to my final grade?"

Looking surprised at my apology. "No, you're fine and apology accepted." He says smiling. "I'm glad to see you're finally dating and happy to say you've completed my course curriculum with an "A". You've done well Becs, I'm proud of you and look forward to graduation."

"Thanks dad...me too." Responding back with a genuine smile. "See you later..."

* * *

Barden Cafe

With a couple of hours until Bella practice I'm starving and decide to grab a bite to eat at the coffee house on campus. After paying for my blueberry muffin and flavored latte, I'm seated in a comfy arm chair and pull out my iPad. Smiling to myself there's an email from the devil himself.

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Good morning!

Did you make it to daddy's class?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Smirking, I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Love bite

Yes and he wants to meet the animal who marked his little girl. Thanks to a certain someone he thinks I'm a harlot.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Harlot?

Not quite, but you are mine to do as I please.

Jesse Swanson

Dom & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Oh really? I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Property?

I might be yours in the sack, but I'm nobody's property so stop acting like a control freak.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Agreement

We'll see about that. Looking forward to your modifications.

Jesse Swanson

Control Freak & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Very cryptic Mr. Swanson. I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Wednesday

Besides me, what else is on the agenda for tomorrow night?

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Change of plans

I have clients in town who want to meet for cocktails so I would like you to accompany me. Do you have appropriate evening wear?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Uniform?

No...I do not own a slutty dress. A little notice goes a long way.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Uniform?

Eloquent, not slutty. However seeing you in something more revealing is quite enticing. Expect a package this afternoon. Pick you up after practice at the performing arts center by 6pm.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Oh shit! I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Slutty wear

Don't be a perv. If it's too revealing it can stay on the hanger.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Eloquent wear

There's no such thing as too revealing especially when you have a body like yours. I intend on showing it off.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Flushing, I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: White flag

Okay, I surrender. See you tomorrow evening.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Your surrender

I wouldn't have it any other way. Good day Miss Mitchell.

Jesse Swanson

Dom & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Wow!_

* * *

Finishing up my muffin I start to dissect the digital copy of the contract. Feeling satisfied with my so-called modifications, I'm still pretty nervous because I'm agreeing to rather risqué stuff I would have never considered had I never met Jesse. Tomorrow night's discussion will surely be interesting as he will finally know where I stand and what my limits are. Stuffing the iPad into my bag, I head over to practice.

Performing Arts Building

I'm the first to arrive as the Bella's start rolling in, and just as expected my friggin hickey is the topic of discussion. For the first twenty minutes I let them have their fun for it's all those crazy bitches can focus on.

For years I've been known as the ear-spiked alt-girl with the crazy mixes who's led a bunch of misfits to countless ICCA victories. As our college years are coming to an end many of us will be going our separate ways and may never see eachother again. I believe it's this revelation that prompts new ideas to pop into my mind for our final a-cappella performance. Interrupting their fun I get the ginger's attention.

"Chloe...remember my audition a few years back?"

"Yeah I remember...how could I ever forget. your a-cappella with a cup. It was aca-amazing."

Not hearing my friend use that term in a long time, I roll my eyes.

"I've got an idea how we can start off our set. It's a bit risky, but totally different from what we've done in the past. Stacie...we'll need your expertise to choreograph this...I'll explain later what I want. Amy...you'll love this because there's practically no cardio involved...at least not the first part. Cynthia Rose...we'll need an original song that's upbeat and can lead us into some serious twerking...sorry Amy. Stacie...again that will be your thing, perhaps come up with an entirely new edgy routine. Jessica...we'll need hands free microphones...think you can conjure them up? Emily and Flo...you guys can work on our outfits. For our final performance we should match, something in retrospective to the original Bella's flight uniforms, but more up to date, and not too revealing. Lilly...LILLY! Someone get her attention and get those matches away from her!" I sigh heavily because after all these years that girl still freaks me out. "Lilly I'd like you and Ashley to work on some serious percussion. Once our set is finalized you guys work with Cynthia Rose on perfecting our beat."

"Beca...I've got just the song in mind and it's already written." The black Bella offers. I have it here on my flash drive."

Smiling at CR I pull out my MacBook Pro and play it for the group. As we sit bobbing our heads to the music, we're all smiles.

"Oh, my God! It's perfect! With a little bit of tweaking and mixing in the other songs we've already practiced, this is going to be awesome."

"You mean aca-awesome...right Beca?" Rolling my eyes at my favorite redhead, we all crack up.

"Hey Becs...this is a lot of work. Instead of going out for drinks why don't we have everyone over tonight." Chloe suggests.

"That's a great idea. We'll order some pizza and finalize the set."

"Whoa Beca! This all sounds great but where is this coming from? What's come over you?"

"I don't know Stacie...but all of a sudden I just really wanna kick some a-cappella ass. This competition isn't just limited to the country...it's international. It's also going to be the last time we'll be competing together." Walking around the floor I continue my little pep talk. "Guys...we're the only all female group in this competition and we're representing the United States. This is huge! We have to put ourselves out there, take some chances and be different. So let's go big or go home." Looking around the room the Bella's exchange looks, nod their heads in agreement and are all smiles.

"Now this is the Shawshank we all love. Guess it took some good shagging to bring this out of you...huh flat butt?" Amy's comment makes me flame crimson as everyone laughs at my obvious embarrassment. Chloe pulls me to the side to get my attention.

"Okay...with the exception of me and Amy you've given everyone a task."

"Oh, don't worry Chloe...I have a VERY special request for both of you."

"Sure...anything." The two seasoned Bella's say at the same time.

"I need you guys to make some phone calls. Chloe...I would like YOU to personally call Aubrey." Giving it some thought to what I'm suggesting, the ginger practically squeaks.

"Oh, my God Beca. If this is what I think, it's brilliant!"

"Yeah it is." I say, winking at my friend. "I'm going to meet with the Chancellor and see if Barden will pay for the additional travel costs. All right guys...let's get to work!"

* * *

Beca & Chloe's Apartment

After spending a few more hours with the girls, the song Cynthia Rose brought us is amazing and perfect for our new set. With several pizza pies devoured and a case of beer consumed the Bella's and I have finalized our new and improved program when we compete in Copenhagen.

After the girls have left Chloe and I clean up and open up a bottle of wine. Chilling on the couch we decide to have a quiet evening recalling pivotal moments of our time spent at Barden to what we're planning in Los Angeles.

"I can't believe we're almost done. In less than two weeks we'll be out of here." Pausing to take a sip. "It seems like yesterday I met you and that uptight bitch."

"Aubrey isn't that bad...she's just really set in her ways. Her and I go way back and she's actually loosened up quite a bit."

"You mean she was worse before?"

"She did turn over the pitch pipe to you...that has to mean something."'

"Chloe...that vomitmeister practically had no choice. It was either she turn over the pitch pipe or we keep singing that same insipid set." Sighing heavily. "I really wanted to bitch slap that aca-nazi for inflicting that sappy shit on us."

Taking a moment to reflect on past performances we simultaneously break out into laughter at how ridiculous things were back then.

"Goddamn we've come a long way." I say, cracking up.

"You know Beca...that first day of your Freshman year when you approached our booth, I would have never expected us to be besties." She says clanking her wine glass with mine. "And here we are today, graduating and heading to Europe. It's all because of you my friend."

"Yeah...well if you hadn't barged into my shower, scaring the living shit out of me, none of this would have happened." We crack up again at the distant memory.

"It was pretty creepy, wasn't it?"

"You think?" I say smiling, nodding in disbelief.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah it worked. I will have to say one thing Chloe, you're one crazy persistent aca-bitch."

"Oh yeah? Well even with those tattoos, scary ear-spike and dark eyeliner you're no badass. If anything, you're the biggest softy I know."

Playfully holding up my left fist. "Red...if you tell anyone, I will hunt you down and mess up your hair." We fall over in laughter at my ridiculous threat.

"Oh, my God! Stop!" She bellows out, pausing to regain her composure. "I almost forgot, something came for you earlier today." She says, wiping tears from her eyes, then pointing to a package on the kitchen counter.

Placing my wine glass down on the coffee table, I stand up and retrieve the box knowing exactly what it is.

"Is it from him?"

"Who else? I'll be right back."

Taking the small package to my bedroom I close the door and immediately open the rectangular box. It's a tiny black off the shoulder, plunging neckline, short, _very_ short cocktail dress. Oh look, he was even so kind to include matching butt floss to wear underneath it.

_Perv!_

Removing my undergarments I pull the dress on and immediately notice the vast amount of skin on display.

"Oh, HELL NO! He can't be serious!"

"What's wrong?" Chloe shouts from the other room.

"I can't wear this!"

"Let me see."

"No way! It's so going back!"

"Oh C'mon...don't be a prude. Let me in...I wanna see."

Holding my shirt up to shield my front I open my door.

"It can't be that bad."

"Well as long as you're here, make yourself useful...zip me up?"

It's a perfect fit and feels like a second skin...literally. Dropping my shirt I turn around and notice Chloe's shocked expression. With her jaw dropped she's rendered speechless.

"Umm...yeah...that dress on you," Pausing to chug down the rest of her wine. "It could turn me."

"Chloe!"

"I knew you were attractive, but that dress makes you smoking hot!"

"I look slutty!"

"No you don't!"

"I'm a hoochie mama!"

"Shut up! You look amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah...really. Who knew you had it in you. Jesse is gonna die when he sees you like this."

Facing the door length mirror I turn around, check out my well defined butt, then to my tiny waist and finally to my never ending cleavage. Trying to stuff more of my chest into the cocktail dress and yank down the garment to cover more of my thighs, I finally give up and place my hands on my hips. He's going to have his way with me at first sight. Perhaps wearing this skanky ensemble isn't such a bad thing. Jeez...just thinking about him touching me makes me horny. C'mon Beca...snap out of it and stop focusing on your lady bits.

"I don't know Chloe, I'm just not used to showing this much skin, and my boobs look huge in this thing." My comment causes the ginger to snicker.

"Beca..you have a great rack, so why not show it off a little." My eyes roll at her comment. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"He's picking me up after practice and then we're having cocktails with some of his clients at the lobby bar at the Four Seasons."

"Isn't that where he's staying?"

"Yep...afterwards we have dinner reservations in a private dining room."

"How fancy." Chloe says chuckling. " I never thought I'd see the day badass Beca be wined and dined by a gorgeous billionaire."

"Oh stop that! You know all of that shit means nothing to me." I say looking at the still connected price tag. "Holy shit! This thing costs $1,400!"

* * *

Later that night Chloe and I retreat to our perspective bedrooms. Not having charged my cell phone all day, it's completely dead. After about minutes of charging it finally comes back to life and I notice several missed calls and voicemails.

Shit! I promised Jesse I would call him tonight. Checking my voicemails, there are three messages from him.

"Beca...it's passed ten on a school night so I figured you'd be home by now. Call me when you get in so I know you're all right."

_School night? What am I twelve? _

"It's eleven o'clock and I still haven't heard from you. I need to know that you're okay and that nothing has happened to you. Call me at once."

_Damn he's insistent. _

"It's midnight and the last time I'm calling you tonight. I stopped at that bar in case you needed more rescuing from that British bastard and he said none of you showed up. What the hell Beca! You lied to me! I really hope nothing has happened because this is causing me great distress. If our arrangement is going to work I need to know where you are at ALL times."

_Shit! He's really pissed._

With my phone still connected to it's charging cable I place a call to him. On the second ring he picks up.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He barks out, his abrupt tone takes me off guard.

"Well..hello to you too." My response drips of sarcasm.

"Don't you give me attitude! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Dude, I'm sorry. I forgot to charge my cell phone and then it died on me."

"Is that all you have to say?" He sighs for dramatic effect. "Where the hell did you go and who were you with?"

"Whoa! I was with the Bella's, but you already knew that. We didn't go anywhere and decided to work on a new set. We stayed in and ordered pizza." Pausing to take a deep breath. "Jesus Christ, Jesse! I wasn't out fucking around...I would never do that."

"I know that Rebeca, but I'm still really upset with you."

_Shit! He's using my full name..._

"Listen...I'm sorry I worried you, it won't happen again. I'll make it up to you...I promise."

"Oh yes...and you will. Tomorrow evening don't expect to get any sleep."

"Dude, NO! Did you forget I still have class and Bella's practice the next day? We really should restrict our relations for the weekends, at least until after graduation."

"I can hardly go a day without having you, and now you want me to wait to fuck you on the weekends?"

_Jeez! Nice way to put it, stud..._

Thinking about it he has a point since I can't stand the thought of being away from him either.

"I don't know, I'm really tired. Can we please discuss this tomorrow night?"

"Fine!" He says, his tone lightening up. "Tomorrow evening we'll discuss the modified contract and then I'll punish you for tonight's actions."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Rebeca...for not informing me of your change of plans, for worrying me and then not calling. You gave yourself to me remember?"

"All right...let's get something straight. I haven't signed anything and I only meant that during sex. I'm nobody's property...got it?"

"You're correct as always Miss Mitchell, but when you are my sub you will be expected to follow the rules or you will be punished."

Resigned to the fact that he's not going to let this go, I might as well find out more of what's in store for me.

"What kind of punishment are you implying?"

"One appropriate for your actions and insolent behavior, including rolling your eyes at me. A spanking perhaps."

_That sounds so hot..._

"Yeah...well if or when I agree to this arrangement it's not gonna happen unless I allow it." Trying to push back a yawn I continue. "As for tomorrow night I need sleep so I'll probably be leaving after dinner. Our relations are beginning to impact me in ways I don't care to explain."

"Well, I wouldn't want to interfere with your education or singing." He responds defensively with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Good...I'm glad we're on the same page." I say, trying to stifle a yawn."

"Did you receive the package today?"

"You mean the slutty dress?"

"Elegant cocktail attire."

"Oh, sorry!" My sarcasm makes him chuckle. "Yes, I received...it."

"You don't sound very thrilled about it. Most women would die to wear something so sexy."

"Well, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm not like most women."

"No you're not, Beca. Which is the reason I can't resist you."

_He can't resist me..._

"It's not something I would have gone out of my way to purchase but I'll wear it for you, since you paid a fortune for it."

"Beca, when it comes to you, money is no object. You're special and deserve the best life has to offer." He pauses. "I can't wait to see you in it."

_Or out of it..._

"If it pleases you then I'll wear your skanky dresses." Unable to hold back any longer, a yawn escapes.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, not at all. It's just been a really long day...I need to turn in."

"I agree. It's been a long day for both of us. Goodnight Miss Mitchell and sweet dreams. I look forward to tomorrow evening."

_So formal..._

"As am I, Mr. Swanson...goodnight."

* * *

**WARNING! THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR SKIP OVER IT...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Later that night images of a sexual nature invade my dreams...

_In the Red Room Of Pain the sound of a melancholy tune is playing in the background with dancing shadows on the wall produced by open flames from lit pillars, exuding aromatic vanilla with the familiar scent of top quality grain leather. With it's ambient lighting and delicious aroma the surroundings provide the perfect environment for one to experience both pleasure and pain._

_With braided hair __I'm stripped down to my black delicate panties as my wrists and ankles are shackled to four opposite corners. I'm left standing in a spread eagle manner exposed with my extremities stretched to their absolute limits, making me vulnerable to any stimuli about to be imposed upon me._

_Wearing loose fitting jeans my shirtless Dominant approaches like a predator would it's prey, he's both enigmatic and alluring as he takes his time absorbing his surroundings as he comes closer to the object of his desire. Me...his Submissive. Knowing it's taboo to cast my eyes upon him, he's too stunning to not look, for he takes my breath away. Sneaking a quick peek, I look down and feel my insides tighten. With his mussed up hair and bare feet, I have the sudden urge to wrap my lips around his toes and suck them into my hungry mouth._

_Exuding confidence, he slowly approaches with an item in hand, it's mostly brown made of a top quality leather with a thick herringbone woven handle and several cowhide tails. Unhooking the roped loop at the end, he strokes the tails seductively and flicks the tails in my general direction. My first thought is it's a whip of some sort which elicits fear, but as I rub my thighs together I can't help but to notice the moisture pooling down south. _

_Standing before me I'm ordered to lower my eyes. I do as I'm told and feel the soft tails of the flogger brushing against my breasts, then down to my center. My underwear is ripped away and I'm completely exposed to him as I feel his fingers dip into my folds, spreading my desire throughout my center. "You're always so ready for me Rebeca...I like that." He purs against my ear making my body chill as goosebumps form all over. When the textured handle presses against my clit, he teases my opening making me gasp in fear knowing what's about to happen._

_Oh no! Will it fit?_

_In anticipation of the pain my muscles constrict on their own due to the grip's immense size. __He seems annoyed with me, angry perhaps because I can't give him what he wants, for I've let him down._

_Will he punish me? _

_"Submit to me Slave! You will open yourself to me at once or bare the consequences!" With tears threatening I just don't know what else to do...I can't please him. "I'm sorry, Master, but I can't...I'm too small." Pleading for forgiveness, tears begin to fall._

_I'm a failure..._

_"Shh...baby, I'll show you how." He says in a soothing, non-threatening voice. Placing his hand below my chin so that my face is brought up he wipes away my tears and kisses me tenderly. "Trust me?" I nod slowly as he presses his lips to mine and inserts two of his digits inside me. Moaning into his lips his fingers begin to swirl inside, deliciously stretching my walls making me magically open up. "That's it baby...relax and let it happen." He encourages me on as more digits are added until his entire hand fills me. "There you go. Isn't this nice?" He murmurs against my lips making me fall further under his spell and into a sub-trance as he continues his internal massage. _

_His fist is soon replaced with the large woven handle as it __slides easily inside causing me to let out a swoosh sound as I exhale deeply accepting the impalement. The feeling is exquisite as I'm able to please my Dom who continues to work me from the inside. Striking my sweet spot I cry out and nearly__ lose my footing. I'm ordered to withhold my orgasm or punishment will ensue, so my muscles embrace the intruding device as I seek strength from a higher source that I have enough will power to hold back my rapidly approaching climax. _

_With the constant twisting and pumping of the handle my mind wanders deeper into the trance where I'm able to accept the sensations, put off my orgasm and desire more of the objectified phallus being thrusted into me. Without warning it's withdrawn, making me protest at the sudden loss._

_"Look at me!" He demands, as my glazed eyes are raised to the level of my Master's. "You've done very well, now open your mouth for me." Still in my dreamlike state I do as I'm instructed as the drenched grip is placed between my lips. "Taste yourself!" It seems so wrong but I'm even more turned on as I comply with his demands, lapping up my arousal until the handle is clean. _

_After a few more licks the item is removed and my lips are covered by his. Plunging his tongue into my welcoming mouth, he bites down and pulls at my bottom lip until blood is drawn. Deeper in my trance my body maintains its heightened state of arousal as my essence begins to drip down my thighs._

_Pulling away he walks around me and then I feel it...several lashes to my flesh. He strikes my backside several times covering the area from my shoulders to my buttocks, stopping momentarily to rub my ass and kiss the back of my neck. It's an odd sensation of pleasure and pain that I can't explain, but I crave more. _

_Moving around to face me he's inches from my lips. "Look at me!" He orders and reaches around and yanks my braided ponytail down and forces me to look up at him. He kisses me hard then releases me. "Do not come until I tell you to do so." He purrs against my ear. I acknowledge him with a nod then feel the leather strands against my skin. Yelping out in surprise, my feet slip away as I'm now supported fully by my restraints. It's not so much painful but the whipping sound and feel of the soft leather against my skin is disconcerting as my cries transition into moans of pleasure. _

_My breasts are struck repeatedly, making my nipples stiffen as I arch back allowing him better access. "That's it Rebeca...feel it!" His voice is intoxicating as he bites down on one hardened nipple, then pinches the other. As I'm struck again my clit is the target as my head falls to one side, groaning out with my eyes shut as the lashes continue to land on me._

_"Please!" It comes out as a plea as my arousal drips onto the surface below. "Please what, Slave? Tell me what I want to hear." My Dom whispers in my ear making me shutter as I'm no longer able to speak sensibly or support myself. "Speak Beca or I won't let you finish." Demanding a response I feel the sting of the lashes against my center, making me jerk in response. "I'm yours, Master!" And another whip. "I belong to you." __Not recognizing my own voice, my sub-trance continues as I'm consumed in the moment. _

_As the strikes continue with more frequency, they intensify in force as a smile washes over me as reality slips away. __"You're mine Beca...all mine."_

_"Yes Master. I'm yours." Echoing his comment, sounding dazed I'm in ecstasy smiling wide. __"That's it baby, now come for me...NOW!" Jesse shouts out, and without warning he slams himself into me. "AARRRGGGHHH!" And I completely come undone..._

Yelling out I've come out of a deep sleep and find myself covered in perspiration from head to toe, still in my bed with the realization that I orgasmed during my sleep, dreaming about Jesse and his goddamn Red Room of Pain.

_What the fuck was that!?_

**Knock...knock...knock! **

"Are you okay in there?"

Still breathless, I sit up and hold my sweaty head between my hands. Trying to regain my composure I take another minute to respond to my roommate who's standing at the other side of the door.

**Knock...knock...knock!**

"Beca! You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...just a nightmare." I'm finally able to say.

_If she only knew the truth..._

"Okay...let me know if you need anything...goodnight."

"I will...thank you." I yell back still in disbelief of what just transpired.

With my subconscious staring at me in full judgmental mode, her arms are crossed in front and foot tapping to a nervous beat, while my inner goddess in a state of shock, slowly nods her head with approval.

_What am I getting myself into..._

Turning to my alarm clock I groan in despair at the dreadful hour because it's four in the morning and hours away from my set time to wake up. Heading over to my private bathroom I tend to some personal needs including cleaning myself up from my impromptu release. Putting on a pair of fresh undies and a dry tank top I try my best to block out anymore unwanted images of red rooms, floggers and gorgeous billionaires. After a while of trying to make sense of things I finally succumb to sleep.

A few hours later Chloe and I share a brief breakfast then go our separate ways. Still trying to make some sense from my reaction to last night's dream, I attend my two courses then return home to gather my things for tonight's date.

Bella's practice goes well as we rehearse our new music set and Stacie's amazing choreography. With Chloe's help the taller brunette has really knocked it out of the park with some synchronized hand movements and some serious twerking thrown into the mix. It's amazing what these girls can accomplish with the right kind of motivation, and with a little blood, sweat and tears we're that much closer to being ready for the World A-cappella Championships.

With five o'clock rapidly approaching I excuse myself from the girls and start preparing for my date.

* * *

A/N: Being faced with trust issues and insecurity about being able to fulfill the sub role to please Jesse, this was Beca's dream interpretation of what could possibly happen in the Red Room of Pain. Will reality imitate fantasy?

Thank you again for all who continue to follow this story and for those who take the time to post a review, for there's no better motivation to a writer knowing they are connecting with an audience.


End file.
